Elsword: Miharu's Fate
by SeraphimBeatz
Summary: Miharu was destined to a life without freedom, her nature, her wish, all she wants is to be free. Vengeful for the murder of her parents by the Phoenix demons, Miharu runs away when she think she is ready and ventures out on her own, Falling into the ocean, she believes she is in Death's grasp. She awakes to Green eyes that Belong to Rena, from then on, she works with the Elgang!
1. The Key to Revenge, they gotta pay!

_All I ever wanted was to be free, I wasn't human, I wasn't a demon. Where was my place? Did I have a place? I have no where to go and it's as if I'm bounded by chains by my cruel fate… born as a Half-demon. Neither side accepts you, my parents committed a forbidden love crime, between a Human and Demon, thus I was born, it was never meant to be. As punishment for them and their child, me. They we're murdered slowly and painfully and I was to serve as a slave to these cruel demons for as long as I lived…This is my Fate…_

I'm a now 15 year old Phoenix Half-demon serving the Phoenix demon's that inhabit the Altera Mountains. I was forced this life style. I've been a slave since my birth. My parents were brutally murdered by the demons; I'm treated awfully like trash because I am a Half-breed. Pitiful, how simple-minded these demons are. They do not accept me because I am not either race. Do they not understand it? Is that why they treat me with such cruelty? I will never understand.

"Slave! Bring us food to eat!" Shouted one of the leaders of the Demons, I nodded but as I walked into the mountain I scoffed. These Phoenix demons were too large to fit inside this mountain. So, often when I wasn't ordered I would sneak down deep into the mountain, down into Altera Core. The temperature was frigid. Not an actual plus for a Phoenix Half-demon. I may be part human but I'm part phoenix as well. Cold areas make me feel severely weak. But that was all the better, I used this closed down area to train relentlessly with my powers. One day, amongst my training I stumbled upon a human weapon. A 9mm Pistol, I learned to fire it accurately and with precision. I became a dead-eye. Ammunition was a negative though; instead I was channeling my fire power into the gun's chamber to use as bullets that would pierce just as well. If not stronger.

The reason for this training, I was planning an escape, I wanted to leave this treacherous island. It held bad memories; it ached my heart to be here. My only family is gone, I'm mistreated a slave to demons. I'm hated and no one is on my side, I'm alone. If I am going to be alone, I'm going to be free at least! This is when I made my decision to leave. Tonight.

I walked silently into Altera's Core. My light feet making soft taps on the ground from my 5" heeled boots. My stomach shivered alone, it was exposed. Me being high temperate for my half race I tend to wear lighter and more exposing clothing to not suffocate from the heat of clothes. My red blouse and beige bust-cut jacket swayed in the soft breeze that blew through the core.

I twiddled with one of my two braids nervously. Being down here alone was a bit creepy. It was deathly silent and it was freezing, though the place was brightly lit and looked as if it had tight security, though I hadn't seen a single person yet. This confused me even more and motivated me to move faster. I broke into a jog, my heels making louder noises onto the steel ground.

My ears tweaked. I heard a hum from a long distance away, my ears were very sensitive due to me being part demon, and sounds didn't easily go unnoticed by me. Being down in this Core training for what was around a few months, sounds were unnatural. This was weird. My heart began to speed up rapidly along with my long strides as I broke into a sprint.

I felt a burning sensation on my leg and winced. That was extremely weird; I shouldn't feel something burning unless it was…

Loud blaring sounds of alarms blasted into my ears. I fell to the ground covering them as it felt my ears would pop and my head would split open. The sounds continued and I began to regain my strength and made a run for the exit, I could see the light of the elevator to the outside of the core. I ran faster than I knew I could, I could hear robots. Nasod that apparently were being built here. They began shooting on sight and bullets pierced through my arm in my shoulders. Several grazed my face and legs but I kept moving.

My strength leaving me, I began to slow down, I kept moving and tried my best not to use my powers, for it would only drain me more. I would not stop, I would continue moving, I was NOT returning to the Phoenix demon's EVER again! If I were to return, it would be to destroy them. They needed to pay.

I walked through to the elevator as the light enveloped as if I was walking through the gates to the afterlife. I covered my eyes on instinct. The Elevator rushed up with rapid speed and stopped abruptly making me lose my balance. Already wounded and bleeding, I wavered getting back up; I saw an opening, to the outside, _to the ocean. _

I stumbled and staggered to the opening and stood in it. Looking back to see Nasod coming my way, I scowled. I felt anger and rage bubble in my stomach and rise to my throat, letting out a feral growl. I jumped and allowed my wings to come out, in a fiery blaze. My hair whipped in the air as Fire blazed from it, changing it original Orange to a bright glowing fire orange like color. I flew over the ocean, feeling my strength leaving me, my vision becoming blurry, and black around the edges, I wavered in the air before completely falling into the ocean, eventually drowning.

_**Nothing but Darkness….**_

"Eh? Is this somebody in the river..?" My ears tweaked slightly, I was mortally wounded and I could not move, I could barely feel anything, and it felt as if my eyes would not open. Where am I? I thought I had fallen into the ocean and died.

"By the gods it is! It's…a girl? Poor thing." I felt soft and caring arms lift me from the warm water, extremely sore, I winced and apparently it did not go unnoticed by this woman holding me. My eyes finally giving me the ability to open them allowed me to. I was welcomed with sweet, caring warm green eyes. My alert system relaxed, the look letting me know this person was not going to cause me any harm.

"Sweetheart is you alright? You're very pale..." She spoke worriedly, my eyes widened slightly. Pale? Demons, Half-Demons, They were supposed to be tanned, not pale. Something must be very wrong. Something isn't right. I forced my self to look into the nice ladies eyes and shook my head.

"You can move slightly, that's a start. Can you talk?" She said softly. I didn't even know if I could talk, I opened my mouth slightly and my lip quivered. I must've been out for awhile if I had trouble speaking. Another thing not good.

"Yes, I can talk..." I surprised myself, my voice sounded, ghostly slightly, so serious and monotone, and dark. Was that how I sounded? I never spoke much dealing with the demons. All I simply needed to do was nod to orders and that's all. My voice still surprised me though. When had it become so mature sounding?

"Good, do you believe you can stand?" She said softly, she was being wary of me, she didn't know if I would freak out thinking I was from another world or something. I couldn't blame her. From stories I heard, humans, when they are gravely injured usually they forget everything and become paranoid to everyone, at least she was very considerate.

"Yes, I believe I can stand." She set me down slowly on my feet. I wobbled but balanced myself out. My legs felt incredibly weak, but I would have to bear with it, injuries would eventually heal if cared for properly. I hadn't caught of disease. I was just out of commission, for god knows how long.

"Alright, can you remember your name?" She asked leaning forward and putting her hands on her knees. She spoke softly and sweetly, she looked very young. What I noticed when I stood up and she became close to me was that she had Elf ears. She was an Elf? In the Human world? Something bad must've happened; Elves are mostly terrified to open the gates to their world for even a second, believing human would corrupt them.

"My name is Miharu, thank you for helping me out of," I paused to look to see, sandy ground and red like canyons. The current in the River was extremely calm and almost unmoving. There were boardwalks along the coast of the river most likely for tours and relaxation purposes. I smiled; it looked like a very peaceful place.

"The river…" I continued quietly. I turned back to her and she shot me a soft smile. She was so sincere with her concern for me. What a nice elf. I wondered if she was the only one around here. I searched around and found no one. Was she here alone?

"No problem, Miharu. You look pretty injured, come on, I'll take you back to my group of friends, they should be able to heal you." I nodded curtly and followed her as she walked casually to the apparent direction of where her friends were. So she wasn't here alone. What if her friends were humans and freaked out when they saw me? I wouldn't want to know, but hopefully her friends are as nice as this Elf.

"Miss, may I ask you what your name is?" I said quietly barely above a whisper. She turned to me and shone a bright smile that gave the sun a run for its money. She was nothing but pure from the core of her heart, it was like she had no darkness within her. Such things were almost never heard of.

"My name is Rena, nice to meet you Miharu." I smiled softly and she turned to keep walking. Her name was Rena I see, that's a pretty name. I followed looking forward desperately to catch a sight of her friends but to no avail I couldn't see anything. Instead I turned to focus on Rena's back. She had long yellowish greenish hair. It swayed with her steps. She was extremely curvy. Large bust and large waist but a fit tight stomach, which muscular but feminine legs. Talk about Miss Universe.

"Aisha! I found someone amongst Bethma Lake! She's injured can you help her out!" I heard Rena shout loudly, I had to cover my ears, maybe to not her or humans but that was EXTREMELY loud to me. Damn these Demon ears of mine, it's a weakness instead of a strength in my opinion.

"Alright! Bring her over Rena!" I heard the young voice of a girl; she had young kids with her? Or maybe they are warriors such am I. That must be the case, though for Rena's extremely girly image I could tell she was a fierce fighter. Strong people would have to be able to fight with her. Just because she was a kid didn't make a difference.

Rena grabbed my arm gently; she walked me over to a group of people who all was in a Area, either making food or medicinal herbs, relaxing in the warm sun on the sand or just asleep. I saw a Purple haired girl who seemed to wear mage clothing; some of the designs on her dress were skulls. That only meant one thing; she is a dark mage, quite interesting. Next I saw a pure blood-red head boy with a Two handed great sword held in only one of his hands, He must have incredible strength to hold it with such ease. He turned around taking notice of me and put it on his shoulder without strain. His immense strength worried me already. He glared at me as if to study if I was a good or bad being, then he raised an eyebrow. Crap my ears..

"Are you a demon? Are you one of the enemies working with the demon army?" He shouted in a almost adult sounding voice it made me want to flinch, but I bore an emotionless expression. I was taught around those Phoenix demons if I showed any emotion I would be punished physically and brutally, not something I would dare to try out.

"No." Was my simple answer, he growled slightly. Apparently me being so simple and curt didn't appeal to him. He seemed like he was short-tempered and extremely impatient. Not good on my part, I was injured and apparently I pissed off a extremely strong boy.

"Els chill, she doesn't seem vicious, plus she's a half-demon, I doubt the demons even care about her." Came a extremely deep baritone voice that made my knees vibrate slightly, it was a extremely arousing voice. Who was it?

I turned to my side to see a man with Black hair, which was very spiky and a patch of white in it. He had bandages laid all across his chest as if he had some grave injury, what I saw next was really astonishing. He had a black and slightly orange arm. It was a Nasod arm… What had the Nasod done to him? He wore no shirt, most likely because of the arm, it looked as if he had a sleeve of a black and orange jacket on his left arm, which was still a human arm, he held a sharp crow like blade in firmly, his golden piercing eyes fierce and daring a enemy to attack.

"You are right…I am a Half-demon, Half-Phoenix demon to be precise, I must've drifted to the lake after crash landing into the ocean…" I spoke thoughtfully, I glared to the ground, it seemed as if it was a screen to what happened during my escape, I felt a warm hand on my arm, I looked up to See Rena's eyes. Warming and comforting me I smiled slightly, she slowly sat me down onto a log.

"Can you tell us what happened to you Miharu?" She spoke softly, everyone's eyes rose.

"So your name is Miharu? You're quite an interesting person." The Red-head who the 'scary' looking guy called Els said.

"Yes, that is my name. You guys can tell me yours later. But let me tell you what happened," I took a long breathe, thinking about Altera made me a tad emotional already as it was a traumatizing long time event.

"I was born on top of Altera Mountain. With the Phoenix demons, my mother was a human and my father was of course a Phoenix demon, this went against the laws of demons, to have a love between a human and a demon, so as punishment they both were murdered, and I was forced to be a slave to the demons since birth and to as long as I lived," I paused and made fists onto my legs, I gritted my teeth as I thought of this, Rena put a gentle hand on my back and I calmed down slightly. "As I grew older, I learned of this, I became enraged, I was filled with so much hate for those demons, I then decided, I would train in the base of the mountain, Altera core. The Phoenix demons could not reach there so I was safe. I trained Relentlessly for several months, until I felt ready I had the strength to escape, then I would continue training outside, I don't know how long I've been floating, but I went into Altera core on my way to escape, I must've tripped a security laser, Sirens blared, several Nasod guards swarmed me and I made a run for it, I got shot and grazed several times, this is where my injuries came from, Once I got onto the exiting elevator, I made a jump for the outside and flew, but because of my weakened state from the gunshots I barely got far, I became fatigued and fell into the ocean, I expected to be dead, after floating in the water for god knows how long, I woke up to see Rena's eyes. That's all there is to it…" I ended with a soft voice and everyone stared at me wide-eyed. Aisha, the purple haired mage, she came over and put both of her hands on me and began mumbling a incantation that slowly healed my wounds, I smiled, she seemed nice too.

"Wow that's some story, sorry for the rough introduction Miharu, just gotta be cautious nowadays ya know?" Els spoke ending with a broad smile, I smiled and nodded curtly. I looked around and everyone smiled at me.

"So for Introductions! Miharu already knows my name, So why don't you start off Aisha!" Rena sang brightly, such an optimistic lady. Aisha visibly sweat dropped and smiled nervously, after she finished healing me she waved at me shyly.

"My name is Aisha; I'm a dark mage if you haven't noticed. I've been in this group of ours for a few months now; We're traveling to find Ruben's stolen El." She spoke the last sentence softly and almost in a saddened way. I opened my mouth and eyes widened. So something was terribly wrong. No wonder that Elf Rena was here.

"Nice to meet you Aisha, I had a feeling something severely wrong had happened, I noticed Rena is an Elf, Elves usually don't come out of their realm into the human world unless something extremely wrong has happened. Correct?" I turned to Rena waiting for her approval, she seemed saddened and I worried I may have hurt her feelings, she nodded slowly and everyone seemed saddened.

"It's true, I do expect a demon, or even a Half-demon to know, Elves are very VERY strict about the opening to the human world, they're very simple-minded like how most species are, they believe they are superior, but in general we're all the same, We think the same, I don't see what makes Elves superior except for the fact we live for hundreds to thousands of years. We can be called the Bonds beyond times in some cases." Rena spoke with an eerie softness is made me shiver and I could feel the same reaction from everyone else.

"But enough of me, that isn't important, after my short time here already I want to stay with the Humans here, all of you are very important to me, like a small family, no way I would go back to those Elves, now thinking about it, I'm staying after I return the El, but I'll have to abandon my sacred Archery skills." She seemed saddened, Elves were master archers. Grand Archers. Would wouldn't be upset about abandoning such great power?

"Don't worry Rena, you're a Master in Close quarters combat from what I've seen in battle, you don't need stupid archery, it seems cowardly to attack from a distance in my opinion anyways, so don't sweat it. " The Red-head spoke with a bright and uplifting voice; Rena smiled sweetly and seemed to be happy again. I was glad.

"Thank you Elsword, you always know what to say, what a ladies man you are." She said with a slight flirty tone and I could've giggled, so called Elsword blushed hard and his face was almost the same color as his hair, he let out a stammer of incoherent words and Aisha and Rena, me slightly let out giggle and laughs at Elsword's Reaction.

"O-oh right, My name is Elsword, you can call me Els if you want though, I'm a young knight, but Aisha here is training in magic," He held his hand out and a small warm flame slowly ignited in his palm and he smiled. He must've really enjoyed the use of magic. "I'm only a Amateur at it but I'm still in training." He smiled broadly and I smiled back. I turned to the Black and white haired man and he raised an eyebrow and sighed irritably, Rena and Aisha laughed silently. This must be usual behavior from this guy.

"My name is Raven, I'm from the Capital of Velder but was kicked out for a Crew of mercenaries I was running," His eyes seem to sadden, a foggy cloud of shadow seemed to block his bright golden eyes, "I lost someone important, I was on the brink of death, but those nasods found me and replaced my cut off arm from the battle with my comrades with this Nasod one, I suggest you keep a bit of distance from me though, it tends to get slight control of me sometimes because of my constant anger for what those so called knights did back in Velder, just saying." I nodded and looked on my arm, Flame markings that I had since birth decorated it on my tanned skin, so he was an outcast as well, he had anger just like me, and maybe we're similar.

"Raven," I spoke his name sharply and he raised an eyebrow at me. I leaned over slightly to get a good view of him, my hair falling over my shoulders; my band that kept my hair together must've fallen off in the crash. "We're very similar, and you have friends here, you aren't alone, if it isn't much of me to ask, can I help you guys out? It's the least I can do for saving me from my death.

Elsword walked up to me and came down on one knee, he examined my eyes and took notice of the fire orange and flame like core in them, he seemed intrigued, I became slightly nervous from him being so close. "Apparently from what you've said, you can fight, alright you can Miharu, but don't be to slow, we have to hurry and gets El back before the villagers start dying faster." I nodded firmly and he smiled, I smiled back, I found acceptance already in my freedom from those Phoenix demons, maybe being out here wouldn't be so bad after all.

"So anything you can show us?" Aisha asked curiously with a cute tilt of her head, she was a cute mage, she looked very intelligent whoever had her would be a lucky man indeed. I nodded and stood up. I stood still gaining power for a move I could show them. I aimed at a boardwalk on the lake, I would hate to destroy it but I needed to show them I was worthy of being here, so here it goes.

"FLAME INFINITY!" I shouted as a giant blast and pillar shot from my palms and lasted for a good 5 seconds as it immediately burned the board walk to ashes, blowing me back slightly from the force and making my hair flutter ferociously in the wind caused by the blast, I panted, that HAD to be one of my strongest moves if not THE strongest. It always tired me down slightly. Everyone looked at me, their jaws slacking, I blinked dumbly and confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried if I had by any chance scared them. I didn't want that! Oh no have I already messed up my chance to actually be with a good group of people?

"Such immense power, it almost makes me envy you." Aisha looked at me with a smirk and a glint in her eye as if to challenge me, I reflected her smirk and sent it back, "Why I admire your compliment, Aisha, you're a mage right? You have some books that I can study from?" She nodded and gestured me to follow her to a tent she had set up for herself.

I looked inside, which looked much bigger inside than out. She had lots of magic books with spells and history of magic on a pile, my eyes widened, she was a serious mage, and she obviously studied a lot. She looked back at me and smiled, taking notice of my surprise from all of the books.

"I know it's a lot. Take your time, you're free to read them whenever you like, Elsword sometimes comes in and reads as well for studying so some may be missing at the time, be careful please. I nodded and she left the tent, I looked through her books slowly not to acciendently miss something that may be of interest to me. Then something caught my eye, _The history of Fire magic, _I immediately picked it up and flipped the pages, I scanned rapidly through the book already finding several types of fire magic that had be banned from usage because it was to powerful or dangerous, Lost magic, all times, Ice Fire? What type was that? Not something I was interesting in but it would make you think for sure, I by passed it. Next, I saw something called Shadow Fire, this caught my eye.

_Shadow Fire is a fire that doesn't kill from burning, but from absorbing the victim's soul and empowering the caster of the Fire themselves. It is a very strong type a Fire magic and is on the list of becoming Lost magic from is dangerous power, Shadow Fire has its affects on the Caster, if to many souls are taken in, the caster will become corrupted, lose control of themselves and eventually die from the overload of souls, Shadow fire is a Purple bluish color. Stay away from this fire, it may not burn as much as Regular fire but it is very lethal. Mages, and demons who use this magic are feared greatly, Masters of it are hidden away, often hunted to earn a legendary title. Recommended to NOT use, for this is soon to become a Lost Magic, abandoned and removed from history. _

I inwardly grinned wide enough to match Cheshire Cat, I needed this, I didn't give a damn if it was going to become a Lost Magic, I needed to study on this NOW, I need power, I need ultimate power, Yes, I need to make those damn Phoenix demons pay, I'll make them kneel before me and beg for **mercy. **I would completely obliterate their home and take over. Such creatures of cruelty did not deserve the gift of life for being so simple minded. They needed to pay,

_**And Shadow Fire was the key to making it happen….**_

* * *

**Miharu: Yep Yep! A Story about my Elsword OC! Me! I'm a Phoenix Half-demon. I have other classes but this is the very first class released, so like Lord Knight, Void Princess, Grand Archer and such. Those were the first, Except I'm obviously not having Elboy a Lord Knight or Rena a Grand Archer (I really do not like Grand Archer.)**

**Elsword: Wow, tough past. Long chapter too! Jesus 4.5 on the first one! What the hell motivated you?**

**Miharu: I had the idea in mind and I HAD to write it, I didn't realize I had wrote so much though,**

**Aisha: Why do I have a Feeling something is going to happen between Me Miharu and Raven possibly?**

**Miharu: Your onto something there Aisha, your not a genius for nothin ya know.**

**Aisha: Why thank you~!**

**Rena: I rescued you? Aw! It was hard seeing a young girl in the River just floating there though. How sad**

**Raven: Me and Miharu are quite similar, How will this continue?**

**Miharu: You'll find out soon enough.**

**Rena: Where is Eve and Chung?**

**Miharu: If this story goes long as expected They'll be brought in at there proper times, Eve at Altera and I may bring Chung in early as well. So yeah.**

**Everyone else: Well then**

**Miharu: Please Review~! Oh wait! Information for you guys~!**

* * *

**Classes:**

**Rena: Base~Combat Ranger~Wind Sneaker**

**Elsword: Base~Magic Knight~Rune Slayer**

**Aisha: Base~Dark Mage~Void Princess**

**Raven: Base~Overtaker~Reckless Fist**

**Miharu: Base~ Yami no Kasai Wielder (Or Shadow Fire Wielder)~ Yami Kasai Goddess**

* * *

**Miharu: My class is completely made up, I have this information on my Deviantart, I don't have the Yami Kasai Goddess Class uploaded yet though, Just the Base and 1st Class. Q.Q I'm so lazy. If you haven't caught on The first class is Miharu's, well me, eheheh..Third-person talking Awkward -rolls eyes- Anyways, This is my Dark class, sort of How Aisha's Dark class is Void Princess, Raven's is Reckless Fist, Elsword's is Infinity Sword (obviously) Eve is Code: Nemesis. I don't know about Rena or Chung, I've always seen Night Watcher as the Dark class and Deadly Chaser as Chung's Dark class, Cause like Night Watcher Rena is always So Serious, and Deadly Chaser is an assassin and looks all badass and serious all the time, and kinda mean from his usual soft like look. So yeah, I've always thought of the classes as a Dark,Neutral, and Good class paths. You get me no? Like this,**

* * *

**Elsword: Lord Knight~ Good**

** Rune Slayer~ Neutral**

** Infinity Sword~ Dark**

**Aisha: Void princess~ Dark (obviously..)**

** Elemental Master~ Neutral (she seems a tad serious here.)**

** Dimenstion Witch ~ Good (Since she's always happy it seems.)**

**Rena: Grand Archer ~ Good (Cause she stays true to her Elven heritage.)**

** Wind Sneaker ~ Neutral**

** Night Watcher ~ Dark (Cause she's so serious and I think Night watcher is like an Assassin. lol.)**

**Raven: Blademaster~ Good (Obviously~! He resists his evil arm and his white like armor/outfit sorta gives it off. THAT COAT IS BADASS x3)**

** Reckless Fist~ Dark (Obviously again, He uses the arm because of his rage and greed for power, this class is so sexy though...OMG xD)**

** Veteran Commander ~ Neutral (I've always seen this as Neutral, he seems like a Mercenary to me cause he still stays true to his comrades.)**

**Eve: Code: Nemesis ~ Dark (She awakens a forbidden code for the Nasods, the Q_Proto code so I've seen this as dark.)**

** Code: Empress ~ Neutral (Though it seems good, Eve stays true to her Nasod nature, its unchanging, so neutral.)**

** Code: Battle Seraph ~ Good (Code Battle Seraph is a heavenly like class but sad, she sacrifices her happiness for the Nasod race. So good.)**

**Chung: Iron Paladin ~ Good (Such a girly class, becoming like a heroic like tank and charging in.)**

** Deadly Chaser ~ Dark (Like I said earlier, This a Assassin class, Assassins are shady and dark, he looks alot more gruff to, so dark.)**

** Tactical Trooper ~ Neutral (This is sort of a unchanging class, He goes after his father's research and follows his legacy.)**

**Miharu: Yami Kasai Goddess ~ Dark (Shadow Fire is Dark magic and Miharu is vengeful, like Reckless Fist, She is dark.)**

** Weapon Huntress ~ Neutral (She rejects Her magic and uses Weapons and her skill for fighting. She forgets about her past..)**

** Celestial: Fire Goddess ~ Good ( I won't explain to much, special class, but Miharu advances in her Phoenix nature using her true power.)**

* * *

**Miharu: SO like that, and with this, I take my leave! Jana~! Don't forget to Review!**


	2. What will I become? What will we become?

**Miharu: Back! and Happy late Thanksgiving and Good day to all you Black Friday Shoppers out there!**

**Elsword: Why is it called Black Friday? **

**Miharu: My sister asked me the same question and I swear I do not for the love of god know why it's called that.**

**Aisha: Weird.**

**Miharu: -cries-**

**Rena: Miharu why are you crying?**

**Miharu: I saw the Final Episode to 'The Walking Dead' the game. Episode 5: No Time Left. OMG ITS SO SAD! DX **

**Raven: What happened..? **

**Miharu: Clementine is kidnapped, and Lee gets bitten, which I was shocked out my brains about..He starts feeling hazy when he looks for her with everyone...He passes out and his Friend who's been with him since everything started. Suggest they cut off the arm he got bitten on, its already been awhile so the infection spreaded throughout his body, he decides to cut off his arm and it seems like he's okay but he isn't. They get surrouded by 'Walkers' aka Zombies and when they try to make their escape One guy named Ben and Lee's Friend, Kenny decides to try to save been from turning into a Walker, Kenny turns into one to help Ben. Devastated he asks the last two Remaining. Christa and Omid, who are a couple. To take care of Clementine once they find her, Lee splits up from the two to find Clementine on his own, he's getting REALLY pale and weak, he fights through a hoarde as a Final stand and makes it to the Hotel where Clementinewas being held, once he gets her he passes out after Clementine sees her Parents were turned into Walkers. Clementine being brave drags Lee into a Abandoned Police Station and allows him to rest. Fearing he won't wake up. Lee is on his last lifeline and asks Clementine to kill him so he doesn't suffer and turn into a Walker, that he doesn't want to be undead and never die. Clementine understanding but devasted does as what he asks, He tells her to find Christa and Omid and that they'll take care of her, and to stay away from cities. She nods and shoots Lee in the head ending his suffering while she's crying her eyes out, she takes her leave being silent, later on you see her walking in a Wheat field in the countryside alone and extremely sad from what she did, Lee had protected her and saved her from the beginning and has been her Father figure for about 4 months. She sees Christa and Omid walking in the distance and stares in shock, they see her and it ends right there in a Cliff Hanger.**

**Everyone else: -crying- **

**Miharu: ITS A SAD STORY I KNOW! What's really sad is Clementine is only 8! ;w;**

**Rena: SHE'S ONLY 8 YEARS OLD?! **

**Miharu: YES! and She got out of the city on her own! Lee taught her how to shoot so she could protect herself, and to not be afraid.**

**Aisha: He was such a nice guy! Why'd he have to die?!**

**Miharu: I SAID THE SAME THING!**

**Me, Rena and Aisha: -bawling our eyes out-**

**Raven: -closes eyes to stop crying- Anyways Enjoy...**

* * *

I grinned, this was the key to my revenge, I studied the section thoroughly practicing incantations of the Shadow Fire spells, I felt happiness, I felt strong and fierce, I picked up the book and headed outside. The first thing I noticed it was extremely dark, I must've been reading for a long time.

"You were in there a long time." Aisha caught my attention and I turned to her sharply. I smiled slightly and nodded. "I found something I liked and couldn't stop reading, I'm impressed, you study extremely hard, and you must be a fierce and powerful mage." Aisha blushed at my compliment and it made my smile broadened. She was such a sweet and humble girl.

"Thank you, mostly everyone is asleep besides Raven, we usually have a watch out for people who may attack us, if you like you can stay up and help him, he strains his self to much, and we could use an extra hand." She spoke firmly and her eyes questioned me. I simply nodded and walked over to the log where Raven was leaning against. He looked up at me eyeing me curiously.

"I can't sleep; I'm going to stay up for a watch. Okay with you?" I spoke firmly and he seemed a bit stunned, as if someone dares talk to him in such a way. But he soon nodded. I pulled back out the book and studied more. It was interesting and I couldn't stop reading it! It was almost as it bewitched me. I ignited Shadow Fire in my palm practicing. Then I felt something powerful over whelm me.

A Blast of Fire from the sky struck me making me rise and yell and groan in pain, I felt power surging through me at rapid speed, I felt my body alter and my appearance apparently was changing as well, I felt darker. My heart seeping with a certain darkness and evil I couldn't comprehend. Raven had stood up wondering what was happening to me. Shortly, I fell to the ground, smoking slightly; I groaned and slowly lifted myself up in my weakened state.

I put my hand on my back, it was a cape like clothing on the back, I felt around it feeling hot gems embedded on it, I analyzed it, it blazed with Shadow Fire in it. I felt my skin more exposed, my jacket was gone, I had a more halter top that caressed my breasts firmly straps going up to my neck to another gem that yet had Shadow fire in it. I had a neck covering and Puffy like clothing on my shoulders. I gazed down my arm to see forearm length fingerless gloves, a Special dark ring floated around my arm, no matter how I moved it, it stayed in a perfect area away from my skin but stayed around me. Same on my other arm. I had a shorter than knee-length skirt that flowed gracefully in the breeze it fit tightly on top but loosened out on the bottom with ruffles. My legs were covered with knee-sleeve long boots with the same 5" long heels, Gems embedded onto these too, and Shadow flames flowed from the designs on the bottom of my boots. I was taller, my hair was no longer flowing but wrapped around to the back of my head, and replaced with long two long braids on each side of my head, flowing and blowing, going all the way down to below my knees. My eyes felt sharper, I moved a bang from my eyes and stood up.

"What the hell just happened to you?" Raven asked still looking astonished, I looked at myself once more and shook my head begrudgingly. "I have no Idea Raven." The flame markings on my arm had been removed, and Flame tattoos decorated the right side of my stomach. I felt powerful; the rage in me fueled my new powers.

"Though I'm not regretting it." I smiled almost devilishly. He eyed me curiously and sighed with amusement, I raised an eyebrow at him in confusion and he shot me a soft smile. "I say, Miharu you and I really aren't different, practically the same." I nodded. I looked around once more; I wanted to test my powers.

"Raven, I'm going for a walk, I'll be back," I looked forward not knowing when I would return, but I would eventually. "I'll be back soon, where are you and the others headed next?" I spoke, knowing I would be out for awhile.

"We should be heading to Altera." I flinched, maybe I should head out there to test, I heard there was some corrupted Nasod who needed to be put down. Perfect, there's my test dummies right there. I shot Raven a salute and waved him off as I ran the direction to Altera. "I'll meet you guys in Altera! I need to flex my powers a bit!" I saw him nod and I continued running.

Altera was a floating island, no problem. I looked up at the island and sprouted my wings. My hair staying in braids but still turning a fiery orange and igniting with flames that shone brightly in the dark knight.

"Phoenix Charge!" I dashed forward with fierce speed and landed onto the front of Altera Island, I looked around to see a junkyard of Nasod, a Nasod Graveyard? I shook my head, I looked around at the fallen Nasod, I saw some sort a green substance on some of them, I bent down and examined it, it seemed to be some sort of toxic parasite, was it controlling them? It doesn't matter, they need to be destroyed or they'll kill off the creatures living here.

"But for now…" I turned around grinning, hearing a mob of Corrupted Nasod coming my way; my fiery orange eyes glowed in the dark as I shone a dark grin. I felt full mana summoning in my body and I was not going to hold back.

"SHADOW DRAIN!" I ignited all of them in one blast of Shadow fire and lurched my body back, their souls from their Nasod hearts all absorbing into my body like a sponge to water, I felt my power increase, I was enjoying this so much. I LOVED this power, sorry guys but I'll be awhile.

I looked around at the fallen Nasod, boy they were a piece of cake, they really didn't have any strength. They tormented the people here? Jeez, Humans really are weak. I poked the lifeless Nasod stupidly. They had fallen so fast it was strange.

"I found you!" An unknown girlish voice spoke out of no where, my ears tweaked and I turned around sharply looking for the source. Who would be looking for me? It wasn't a Phoenix Demon, I would be able to sense that presence, but it felt, different.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" I cracked my knuckles and looked around. I heard a evil chuckle that made me shiver slightly, this person sounded evil like a murderer. That word rang in my head, Murderer, Phoenix demons, but this, person or whatever wasn't one of them, and they were looking for me?

"Why should I?" The voice toyed with me and I became livid, I wasn't going to play around like this. I was having a fun to flexing my powers and then this. I couldn't get distracted to much; I had to reunite with the others eventually.

"If you don't I'll suck your soul right out of your twisted body." I put my Shadow Fire on standby; if this thing tried to leap at me I wasn't going to hesitate to kill it. I ignited the Shadow Fire in my hand and I heard a gasp. The person leaped in front of me and my eyes widened. It was a Fox Demon. _A Half-Fox Demon…_

"Wow, what he said was true, you really are a Half-Phoenix Demon, though you look different from the picture." My eyebrow went up in confusion. Picture? Since when was I documented on file? Was I being spied on?

"How do you know me? Why are you looking for me?" I shouted in anger, she smirked at me and I became more irritated. Why what an arrogant person. She dressed like a Trickster, not surprised; Fox-Demons are known for their illusion magic.

"Don't know don't care. My orders are to bring you back so let's go!" She commanded, I scoffed, what made her thing I was going to listen? There wasn't any way I was going to follow her to god knows where.

"You better kick rocks. I'm not going anywhere!" I let out a feral growl and she laughed. "Wow isn't you hot-headed. I suggest you come with me unless you want to fall victim to my Illusion magic." I rolled my eyes and let out and loud laugh. "That may work on humans and some demons but I know better! I'm not so simple-minded to fall for Illusion magic!" She rolled her eyes at me and I could've hit her for that. God she was pissing me off!

"Alright then, its seems your not going down without a fight. Good, I was getting BORED!" She threw a special type of fire down and I jumped away quickly, I had no idea what it did and I didn't want to find out.

"NAPALM STRIKE!" I launched into the air and let out a bombardment of Phoenix Fire flame bombs to the ground that detonated on impact, the grass set ablaze but I didn't see the girl in the fire.

"Right behind you," came the soft but evil whisper, she kicked me in the head and I fell into my flames, it didn't burn of course, but I was furious how I was tricked by her.

"Damn you!" I stood back up and I heard her boisterous laughter. I scowled and growled at this, how could I have not sensed her? She was some Illusionist that's for sure.

"Tell ya what? It's fun messing with ya! I'll get you later Mi-Ha-Ru~! Jana!" She waved off tauntingly and disappeared into the night, my flames eventually faded away and I stood awe strucked. Who was that girl? What did she want with me?

I lifted myself off the ground and scowled. What kind of skill did that Half-Fox demon have? It was, impressive; she completely concealed herself from me. But regardless, she clearly had made herself a enemy to me, I would have to watch my back, but, what if she came after me when I was with everyone else? I don't want to put them in danger.

I started sprinting to the edge of the island and dived off, sprouting my wings again for a soft landing in front of the camp that the others had set up, I walked gracefully back to the camp and Raven eyed me curiously, I had forgotten he would be the Night watch.

"Miharu, your back sooner, something happened didn't it?" He stood up and walked towards me and I simply nodded, bringing my eyes to meet his. He showed concern behind those golden orbs of his.

"Yes, Raven," I looked away, It was be odd to tell them, let alone Raven that someone was following me and we would be at risk of being attacked. But I couldn't leave them in the shadows if they were allowing me to travel with them.

"Someone is following me, searching for me. I ran into her on Altera Island." He eyed me curiously with a tilt of his head. I turned to look at him; he was quite taller than me so I had to look up to meet his eyes.

"Someone is looking for you? Is it the Phoenix demons?" He asked with concern and curiosity, I simply shook my head softly, letting him know he was wrong with his guess, he became even more confused.

"Surprisingly no, it was a Half-Fox Demon. What she wants with me I have no idea. But she apparently had documented information, how she spoke it seems like she was ordered by someone, but it wasn't the Phoenix demons who ordered her…" I turned around and looked up at moon, looking for some answer.

"That's odd, I wonder who did, I wouldn't trust her stay away from her alright?" I nodded softly and smiled. But then the fact that I lost in a fight to her flashed in my mind and I became angry all over again and I let out a growl by mistake. He put a hand on my shoulder and turned me around hard. I gasped at his strength.

"Miharu why are you growling like that?" He raised an eyebrow in amusement and I wanted to pout, it was almost as if he was toying with me, but I became angrier the more I thought back on that fight and how she tricked me like that.

"I never got her name, but she's a Legendary Illusionist, we got into a fight and she concealed herself that I couldn't even sense her, normally I would never fall victim to Illusion magic but, she did it so gracefully and without strain…" I balled my fist up, it shaking violently from rage. Raven put his Nasod hand on it and I immediately calmed down for some reason. I sighed,

"I just don't want to put the group in danger, you guys just saved my life; I don't want yours at risk ya know?" He nodded and smiled softly at me, I smiled back, and Raven was a really sincere and nice guy, despite his hard and cold appearance. We stood like that for awhile. Then I noticed something.

"Uhm Raven, you're still holding me…" I spoke nervously, his eyes became widened with shock and he quickly moved his arm away from me and turned around embarrassed, I could've giggled but I didn't I just kept smiling. He really was a sweet guy.

"Uh, Miharu I-" I walked around in front of him and put a hand to his lips to stop him from finishing, it was nothing to be sorry about so no need to apologize in the first place.

"Don't worry about it Raven." I smiled and walked over to the log and looked up at the stars, I swayed my legs back and forth thinking about what happened, I was still angry at that Half-Fox Demon for deceiving me so easily but Raven had calmed me down.

She was at Altera though, did she know about the Phoenix Demon's and that's why she came after me? Had the Phoenix Demons made her suffer as I had, or could it be the fact she was trying to help me, in some odd way. I could question myself for an Eternity and never figure out the answer, I would just have to find out by moving forward.

Raven sat next to me and sat casually looking for any enemies to come around, he seemed more alert once I told him what happened, I hope that wasn't to much for him, I know he didn't sleep well already probably because of his past and he's really paranoid it seems. Not like I can blame him.

I felt sleep come over me and I leaned slightly to the side, laying down on the log my eyes slowly drifted off, I felt someone grab me carefully and put me on something soft, it felt like someone's legs, I could only assume Raven let me lay on his lap for rest.

I awoke to talking amongst everyone, my ears tweaked when I heard arguing from Aisha and Elsword, petty bickering if I do say so myself, I lifted myself up feeling groggy and I saw a very pissed off Rena giving almost a sickening sweet smile but it held nothing but a vicious blood-hungry aura and Aisha and Elsword stopped on a dime with their arguing.

_Note to self never piss off Rena. _I blinked slowly taking in the light, Raven patted my head slightly and I turned to the side to see he was still there, had he let me sleep on his lap the entire time? I thought he would've put me in bed or something.

I smiled at him giving him a silent 'Thank you' for allowing me to sleep on his lap. I stretched out and stood up, needing to get a feel of my muscles. I grabbed the hem of my new skirt from the little transformation I had. Quite odd how it happened. I put a hand to my mouth and I felt my fangs were sharper, they were poking out of my mouth now.

"Oh Miharu your awake! You look different dear what happened?" Rena asked with a soft concern and it made me smile, I wished I could wake up every morning to people like this, not to orders starting earlier in the morning.

"She went under some strange transformation last night after practicing a new power. She changed into this." He gestured a hand at me making everyone turn and look to take in my new appearance, I smiled nervously I felt my ears were more revealed and that made me slightly nervous.

Elsword walked over and grabbed one of my braids and I growled at him almost in a feral way, I felt extremely vicious and couldn't explain it.

"Calm down kitty," I wanted to bite his head off. "Your hair got a lot longer too, even though it's just braided up." He examined the length of it and I just waited patiently for him to finish.

"So we're going now? Not to be hasty but I do want to head out to Altera." Aisha spoke breaking Elsword from his little analyzing of my hair. I wanted to scoff. He was really that interested in it. Or maybe it reminded him of something?

"Yeah, we do need to hurry. Let's go." Elsword ordered and we all nodded. We grabbed our things, well they grabbed THEIR things since I didn't have anything, I kept the book Aisha let me use for study and read it the traveling way we took to reach the ocean shore which Altera floated above. I stored the book in Aisha's bag.

"Aisha you can teleport us up there right? We can't take that Black Crow ship anymore since we kind of busted it." Elsword said nervously and Raven growled slightly. What connection he had with the Black Crow?

"Still angry about that Els." Raven said bitterly and Elsword laughed nervously afraid something may trigger Raven to hit him upside the head. Aisha grabbed my hand and gestured me to grab Rena's. Who Grabbed Elsword's and Elsword grabbed Raven's. We all looked at each other and nodded giving Aisha the confirmation she needed that they were ready to go.

In a White flash, we were onto Altera Island, I looked around at the slight forest it had here, it was a bit dead looking though, It was really quiet and we walked slowly forward being cautious if anyone came out to attack, Me and Raven especially.

"AHH!" I heard Rena scream and I turned around sharply to see a Corrupted Nasod had struck her in the back with a pipe, she was now bleeding from a open gash wound and bruised, I stared awe struck and rage bubbled up in me stomach. How dare they hurt Rena?!

"Call of the Dead!" I raised my hand slightly arching it down towards the ground, Shadow flames rising on the ground to the now Nasod hoard coming towards us I flicked my hand up and Souls I absorbed earlier grabbed onto the Nasods legs sucking the life out of them and giving it to me, becoming more powerful, they eventually fell to the ground in a pile of dust from the fire.

Everyone stared at me in shock. I smiled evilly the more souls I absorbed the more powerful and darker I felt, and it wasn't a bad feeling either, I stared at my palm, it almost seemed I had Hell like powers, just where had Shadow fire originated from?

"Miharu… Your fire was Purple; you're using Shadow Fire aren't you?" Aisha asked in almost a ghostly and scared way and I nodded. I chuckled darkly and everyone but Raven shivered slightly.

"Yes, it's the exact type of power I need to get my revenge for what they've done to me, its unforgiveable." She nodded and then smirked; she was a Dark mage of course she'll understand. She walked over and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I know how you feel, I was exiled from my mage filled town because my powers got absorbed by a object, just because I had lost my powers they kicked me out, that's when I decided to become a dark mage, so I could have immense power, more powerful than them." She gripped by shoulder tightly and scowled at the ground as I guessed that memories went through her mind I put my hand on hers and she smiled.

"They're gonna pay for doing that to me…" Aisha spoke in a almost solemn like way and I felt bad for her, so both Me Aisha and Raven felt the pain of being exiled. Not a nice feeling at all. We all sought revenge; I knew why Rena was here, what about Elsword? Was it just for the El? Or was it something more added on to it?

"There's no time to think now, we're on enemy territory and I can sense more coming!" Raven shouted in a loud commanding voice and I vibrated slightly, such a baritone voice. He must've sensed them from that Nasod arm of his, poor guy.

I heard Raven growl as he saw them, he was thinking of what they did to him, how they had took away his humanity and changed him into a Half-Human Half-Nasod. Who can blame him from being angry?

It had to be at least 20 of those Nasods headed our way. Rena was injured and I was weak from using a bit of mana from that move I did, Raven was walking over there like he didn't even care. What was he planning?

He launched into the air and smashed into the middle of the crowd of Nasod, I watched amazed as he jumped into the air releasing a surge of energy from his heart that seemed like Plasma or some sort of Heat wave. "GUARDIAN STRIKE!" He yelled in rage at the top of his lungs as the blast blew out in a cross like radius, completely obliterating every Nasod that had came our way.

Everyone now stared at him, including me; he looked tired but, somehow more darker, like he was being consumed by some evil force, was it his arm? Or was it his own doing alone? I didn't know Raven had such immense power and rage in his heart that it could be released in a devastating blast. _Another Note to Self, Never piss of Raven. _

"Raven, are you okay?" I asked cautiously and he looked at his Nasod arm, flinching slightly, was it causing him pain? I walked over to him slowly holding my hands out and he turned to me with almost a feral beast look in his eyes. What happened to him?!

"Miharu get away from me!" He was trying to resist the arm from taking over, I kept walking slowly to him and grabbed him arm, caressing it and feeling the immense heat from it. It almost felt like it should have ignited. It was shaking, the battle between the two was causing pain for them both, eventually the arm relaxed after I held it long enough, soon Raven relaxed as well.

"Thank you," He smiled at me and fell to a knee tired from the power he unleashed, I caught him and lifted him up to move him over to the group. They all stood still shocked.

"How'd you know it was his arm?" Elsword asked, I looked at him curiously, would wouldn't of known it was his arm, it was quite obvious in my opinion.

"I saw how he winced in pain and he stared at his arm, plus emitting such plasma like energy it had to have come partly from the Nasod arm as well. It's not that hard." I rolled my eyes and he huffed at me. What a dork, I laughed slightly that kind of fit him.

"It seems clear for now, lets let Raven and Rena rest." I nodded; I set Raven down on the ground and sat down next to him. I rubbed my hand slightly on Rena's wound and she flinched.

"Aisha, you think you can heal this up?" She nodded and walked over, pulling out some Medicinal herbs and saying a incantation that slowly closed the gash on Rena's shoulder. I stared at the scar it left on her used to be flawless skin. Stupid Nasod.

I put Rena's head on my lap and rubbed her hair slightly while she rested, she had fallen asleep a little while after she took that strike. She seemed to lean into my touch like a child would, it was sweet.

Aisha had Raven in her lap; she stared at him worriedly, then at his arm which she scowled at. Without her even saying what was on her mind I already knew her question.

_**What would Raven become? What will I become? **_

_I'm wondering the same thing Aisha, all 3 of us walk a Dark and Void path, we either dominate our darkness and use its power to our advantage…or, _I stared at Raven feeling a overcoming pain in my heart. _Or it dominates us taking away our ability to live freely and we cease to exist… _

* * *

**Miharu: I'm still tripping on what happened...I'm not gonna be fine for a few months. You know you had the option to leave him and let him turn into a walker? THAT'S EVEN SADDER! Because Clementine doesn't want him to suffer like everyone else.**

**Rena: She's such a Sweet child. She shouldn't have to go through that...**

**Miharu: I know..My sister was crying so hard...I was restraining from crying but those tears were gonna fall...**

**Elsword: That's how you know the game is good if it has you hurting THAT much!**

**Miharu: I KNOW! Good games only get you emotionally attached like that...**

**Raven: Yeah, anyways. Don't forget about your other stories Miharu.**

**Miharu: Of course, and my stomach is making weird noises...I think I'm hungry..**

**Elsword: Ooooo...kay? Anyways Please Review! While Missy goes stuffs her face.**

**Miharu: ELS!**


	3. Advancement? Reikon Hanta!

**Miharu: Okay this one is ALOT Shorter than the other two chapters. I'm trying to keep you guys satisfied but not that much time on here since I get home relatively late and I have this school project to work on as well, so yeah, schedule is a bit, packed.**

**Raven: So...That's it?**

**Miharu: Yeah I guess, not much to say o.o**

**Everyone else: Well then..**

**Miharu: eheheheh...arigatou mina...**

**Aisha: Why are you speaking Japanese o.o**

**Miharu: Becoming a habit! I'm memorizing phrases because I'm watching to many animes! FAWK**

**Elsword: Then stop watching anime!**

**Miharu:..**

**Rena: Els I think you said something wrong.**

**Elsword: Oooh...shet...**

**Miharu: Elsword...Stop watching anime? WHAT KIND OF OPTION IS THAT I CAN NEVER STOP WATCHING YOU THINK I'LL STICK TO..-shivers- AMERICAN CARTOONS?! ARE YOU MENTAL?!**

**Aisha: Don't be surprised if he is.**

**Eve: Eve suggests there is a slight possibility for this disorder.**

**Miharu: Well lets discombobulate that head of yours eh? REIKON HANTA!**

**Raven: MIHARU STOP!**

**Miharu: -drops scythe immediately and falls to the ground-**

**Rena: You have her on command?**

**Raven: Slightly...**

**Eve: What was this move called Soul Hun-**

**Raven: -covers Eve's mouth- Your not even supposed to be here yet! SHUSH!**

* * *

Aisha held Raven firmly and I glanced at her, I looked down and Raven was beading with sweat. He was moving slightly as to get away from something, his lip quivered and I began to worry.

"What do you mean….say bye bye for awhile…Who are you…WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Raven shouted in his sleep and I immediately reached over to him and began holding him. What was wrong with him and was he dreaming? No, he wasn't dreaming, it sounded like…

"That wench…." I growled under my breath and Aisha looked at me worriedly, Elsword walked over in curiosity to see what was happening. He sat down next to Aisha and stared obviously wanting a answer.

"YOU COWARD STOP CONCEALING YOURSELF FROM ME! DON'T YOU DARE HURT ANY OF THEM!" I screamed into the air desperately and gasped, it felt as something was holding me, holding me by the throat and I couldn't breathe! I coughed and regain my regular breathing pattern.

"Miharu what on earth are you yelling about? Who are you talking about?" Aisha asked me demandingly and I turned to her a certain fire blazing in my eyes that was rimming with redness from my rage. I would not dare lose anyone close to me anymore, not any of them.

"I didn't tell any of you but Raven, but last night, after I changed, I came here in advance to practice my powers, a Half-Fox Demon whose name I don't even know, she demanded I come with her to someone…AGH!" I held my head in agony as flashbacks of a nightmare like realm flashed into my mind, words and shouting coming in and leaving rapidly, everything I saw. The last thing I heard was…

"I have to go! You both take care of Rena and Raven please! If I'm going to save Raven I have to find this Fox-Demon again! She won't stop until I come with her…" I looked hopelessly on the verge of tears. My fear, my one and only fear, being alone again. I feared that the most.

"Miharu are you crazy! Don't you go weak already and surrender yourself to her!" Elsword shouted standing up and matching my height, my heart ached and I stared at him with anger and sadness, but his stance or intense glare didn't falter once.

"I have to! I don't want any of you getting hurt! She's a Legendary Illusionist and I fear she may kill Raven through his Fears and Nightmares if I don't go to her! So please let me do this so he doesn't have to suffer!" I screamed and he stood back shocked, tears streamed down my cheeks and I walked away trying to stop them from flowing what seemed almost endlessly.

I let my wings unleash out, they were much larger and a darker fire than before, my hair was more ablaze from my rage. The angrier I felt the more intense and powerful the fire was, and I was livid, I was ready to unleash hell. I would not stand for this, how she dare use Raven as bait! She didn't have to stoop so low!

Tears fell endlessly as I flew around the area away from everyone else, I landed on a far side of the island and fell to my knees still crying and gripping the grass, If Raven died it would be my fault, because I was so stubborn. I should've never thought of such a foolish dream to be free, it wasn't my fate, if not the Phoenix demons who would restrain me with chains. It would be someone else…

"I'M HERE! Just please show!" I shouted into what felt like a empty void, I felt a breeze and I saw legs in front of me, I looked up to see her smirking devilishly at me. I hate her, I absolutely hate her!

"Why," I shook with anger and my flames became larger and more violent, she gasped slightly and moved back. I stood up my eye pupils shrinking like a demon's would and my eyes glowing a eternal Shadow Fire that never ended. The rings that circled my wrists snapped and shattered and she moved back even more.

"WHY WOULD YOU STOOP SO LOW AND HURT THEM!" I shouted crying and my fangs bearing out and I gritted my teeth trying to keep back my sobs, Raven was floating in a Void of his sorrowful memories and fears because of me, he had already been there for me and this is how he's repaid?

"You should've come with me in the first place you stupid Half-Demon." She spoke casually putting a hand on her hip and staring at her fingernails with a bored expression.

"Release him….RELEASE HIM NOW!" I commanded and my voice became a gruffer and feral tone and she visibly winced. The flames emitting from my was becoming more and more violent by the second the longer Raven suffered.

"And If I don't?" She asked me taunting me with a look in her eyes, my heart was shattering, she really didn't care how she made Raven suffer; she should be able to see what happened to him! Why was she trying so hard just to get me?!

I growled once more, "FINAL SOUL!" I shouted and the souls I had absorbed spun rapidly around me in a circular motion. Shadow Fire burned within the center forming a slight Black hole that began pulling her in. She became wide-eyed. I grinned evilly.

"WHERE'S THAT TOUGH ACT NOW! RELEASE HIM NOW UNLESS YOU WANT YOUR SOUL TAKEN FROM YOU!" I shouted smiling and crying. I felt happy but I was extremely sad at the same time. It wasn't helping the pain I felt.

"OKAY I'LL RELEASE HIM JUST STOP!" She shouted in a desperate plea and I cut the spell. She stared at me wide-eyed and almost scared; she looked almost as she feared my power. I grinned, this is what I wanted, people to fear me.

"Don't ever…hurt any of them again…or I will kill you…" I growled out and she seemed as if she was covered in a sheet of sweat. She nodded.

"He has been released from my spell…" She said quietly and scowled, she was regretting how she showed fear and I could feel.

I walked up to her and grabbed her by the collar. "Now tell me! Who are you working for and what do they want with me!" I held a ignited Shadow flame in my palm, I moved it close to her neck and she moved away from it. She knew what Shadow Fire did.

"All I can tell you is that his name is Alex, and he's a Fox demon like me. I don't know why he wants you!" I growled and dropped her to the ground, she gracefully back-flipped away from me and stood in a fighting stance.

"AGH!" Like the night before a bolt of Flames struck me down from the sky and I lifted into the air, the feeling even more powerful than last time, My body was growing and I could feel the maturity of my form, My pupils we're becoming small and demon like, eyes becoming more sharp. A Golden piece of armor formed on my chest extending to my shoulders but keeping my neck and area above my chest revealed, a Shadow Fire gem embedded in the center. Under it a larger Shadow Fire gem formed and was embedded onto my skin. Pieces of golden armor formed on my arms and the golden rings reformed. My halter like tip stayed the same and the Fire tattoos remained, my Skirt became shorter and tighter with Fire designs on them, my long sleeved heel boots keeping their lengths but buckles was added to them with flame designs against the purple background. My long two braids remained. But Hair extended from the back of my head to my mid-back section flowing gracefully. My cape clothing became shorter and thinner but with more Fire designs on them. I was landed softly onto the ground, then a Metal pole formed into my hand glowing white and extending out, a coil on the bottom with a Shadow Fire gem embedded at the near bottom with Fire design carvings on metal. At the near top, yet another game formed with a identical coil at the end. Finally, The Top of the staff shaped out into a Very Large Scythe, with a Transparent glowing base color that almost shimmered and moving Purple Flames, a summoning like circle embedded in the center. I stared at it Awe strucked.

The Fox Demon witnessed the entire thing, she stared and shook her head, she back up and disappeared into thin air before I caught another chance to get her again. I stared at my scythe and looked at the moving flames inside of it. Did this happen because of my over usage of power?

I began walking back to where I saw Elsword and Aisha looking slightly relieved, Raven's eyes were open and he seemed to have calm down, so she really did lift the Illusion spell, at least she kept her word, with me at least.

I sat off a good distance away from them and kept my Scythe in my hand like it was something sacred, which it really did feel Sacred, my Shadow Fire had surely increased but I didn't know my rage and desire to protect my friends would do so much. Well Fire power is increased with anger.

I thought about how I was supposed to be capture by that girl, It was fair! I should be able to be free! Why did I have to be alone and caged like a animal? Why was my supposed to my Light and White path faded into a Black Dark and Evil one? It wasn't fair…

"Ever on and on I continue circling, with nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony, till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing, and suddenly I see that I can't break free –I'm! Slipping through the cracks of a Dark Eternity! With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony, To Tell me who I am, who I was, Uncertainty enveloping my mind till I can't break free, and!" I sung loudly out my fate and feelings, I was circling with nothing but hate and agony, my heart IS vanishing to this darkness, and I'm bounded by chains that I can't break free from. I'm slipping and losing my grip of Reality, feeling paralyzing pain and that's all I have.

"Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real!" If only the Fox-demon could prove that for me, maybe this was all an Illusion? "But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel…" If it is an illusion, the pain wouldn't go away… "So I'm tired of the pain, of the misery inside!" I was sick and tired of it, can't I be happy?! "And I wish that I can live, feeling nothing but the night…" If I could feel only the night it would be peaceful and relaxing.

Speaking of the night, it was becoming dark now. I gazed up at the sky and looked towards everyone else who had decided to set up camp and rest; they were becoming tired and needed it.

"What is that girl's name? I never can get it." I looked at my palm, a distant faraway look in my eyes. What happened during that battle, I almost lost control of myself, _my heart. _I feared what I was going to become soon, I had a destructive temper that I never knew about until I was able to unleash it.

"Miharu." I turned around sharply to Raven's baritone voice. He stared at me with one hand on his hip. He looked, A LOT different. He actually had something on his chest besides though bandages. It was a Black vest with a large collar, white on the edges. With a zipper going down the middle that seemed like a white seam. He wore it mostly open at the top exposing his muscled chest; He wore a necklace with a cross that fell centered onto his chest. It swayed slightly in the wind. His Nasod arm had grown a noticeable large size. Becoming a strong mix of Black and orange, at the Elbow a large orange flared spike coming out, his Nasod arm seemed more like a claw. His human arm was covering in what seemed like a continuation of the vest but left his shoulder and upper arm exposed, covering his lower arm and hand. Which held a now very large Blade that he angled backwards behind his back unlike a Swordsman would, Buckles decorated his hips. Colored orange and the buckles decorating his right leg downward. His other leg the pants had a metallic like materials going downwards on his left leg. His shoes were a Silver metal with yellow bottoms. His hair had grown considerably longer and the white portion had grown, covering his left eye slight, spiky like hair and his eyes gave off a murderous glint which worried me slightly. He had grown amazingly taller as well, to the point I had to crane my neck slightly to the point it may have hurt a little.

All in all, Raven had gone under some super sexy awesome badass transformation when I had my battle with that Fox-demon. I had to resist from drooling and I kept my mouth shut tightly. When did he change?

"You seem slightly shocked," he chuckled darkly and I inwardly vibrated. That voice gets to me in ways I don't understand!

"Uhm, yes, what happened to you?" I tilted a head in confusion and I tried to focus, I was going to learn have to control this or I'll be a liability in battle.

"I can say the same for you. Speaking of which," he walked over in long strides and sat next to me, he stared into my eyes with a different look that I couldn't decipher but it was making me nervous overall.

"You seemed to have changed again, already huh?" He asked with curiosity and concern, I simply nodded slightly. I still felt a little upset that my anger was what forced this transformation so rapidly.

"Look Raven I-"Raven put a finger to my lips and my eyes widened in shock. I stared at him with confusion evident in my eyes, his touch was warm. He pulled his finger away and cupped my face with his hand gently.

"Miharu, I knew you went and confronted that Fox-demon for my sake, she had allowed me to hear you guys most likely thinking you were going to get hurt badly by her. But she was mistaken, I saw how angry you got, and what happened afterwards." He spoke with a calming tone a voice that could put a soul to ease. My eyes watered slightly.

"Thank you Miharu, for everything." Raven started leaning in and my faced flushed a harsh red. My body took over and I began doing the same, closing my eyes and moving forward until I felt Raven's warm lips against mine that he embraced so gently. We continued with this for a good two minutes before pulling a part. We both looked shocked at each other. I moved back slightly, heavily embarrassed. Raven leaned down and sent me a sly grin that made my insides slip.

"I'm staying up for the night watch. Go to sleep Miharu." Raven told me sort of commandingly, I wanted to say no but something was wrong. It felt like someone was watching us, and I was sure of it.

"Raven, someone is watching us." I looked around the mountain horizon; I felt as if someone shot a wave of hate towards me that made me slightly dizzy, I held my head feeling hazy. My thoughts were becoming a cloud of fog and unclear thoughts. My eyes became a foggy hollow look with no pupils and lightening to a golden like color. I was being controlled!

I lifted my scythe into my hand and slowly moved over to Raven, who was now staring at me confused but knowingly he knew something was wrong. Really wrong, I never moved with such stiffness and I never had such a hollow expression. It was the Fox-demon! She must've been staring at us! Did she see…Oh no.

"Raven…..move…." I strained so hard to get it out. I was losing my grip, I could barely even see, my vision was becoming hazy and Raven was almost nothing but a blur.

"REIKON HANTA!" I shouted with ease. My Scythe enlarged and glowed a shimmering blue that ignited in a blue fire around the blade, my eyes I could feel blazed with the same color fire, the area was a shadowed blue now emitting from me.

"Miha…ru?" Raven said my name with such confusion and worry, I would've cried if I could.

"**RUN!"**

* * *

**Rena: Oooooh~ So that's what the REIKON HANTA is.**

**Raven: I didn't want it to be spoiled.**

**Aisha: You job advanced pretty quickly Miharu.**

**Miharu: Because the stronger my fire gets the more I get closer to advancing, said Fox-demon...Who's name isn't revealed...hurr hurr hurr. **

**Elsword: Is there a twist coming?**

**Miharu: Maybe...**

**Elsword: WOMAN SPEAK!**

**Miharu: DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU DORK!**

**Elsword: WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN YOU WITCH?!**

**Miharu: OH I'LL SAY IT! DON'T CALL ME A DAMN WITCH! DO IT AGAIN! I FUCKING DARE YA!**

**Elsword: WANNA GO AT IT WENCH?! **

**Miharu: COME AT ME BRAH!**

**Elsword: WAY AHEAD OF YA!**

**Raven: -grabs Miharu by the neck- Miharu...**

**Miharu: -gulp- Yes Raven? **

**Raven: Do I need to put you in your place? -murderous glare-**

**Miharu: N-n-no I know my place! Sorry Raven! **

**Raven: Good.**

**Elsword: HA! PUNKED BY RAVEN!**

**Rena: Elsword...-demonic aura-**

**Elsword: Oh shit...**

**Rena: You wanna repeat that?**

**Elsword: NO MA'M! **

**Rena: Good boy! -cheery and happy again-**

**Aisha: Raven do you like Miharu?**

**Raven: N-no! It's not like that! I didn't..**

**Rena: and What about you Miharu?**

**Miharu: I-I I DIDN'T MEAN TO!**

**Raven and Miharu: -scowling looking away-**

**Rena: Well isn't this going to be interesting..**


	4. Endless Possibilities, Limit Breaker

**Miharu: I'm back...With another relatively short chapter...UUUUGGGGGH WHY CAN'T I WRITE LONG CHAPTERS ANYMORE! **

**Raven: You said you were really upset...**

**Miharu: Oh you remembered...yeah uhm...**

**Rena: So what happened?**

**Raven: Miharu's father came up to her when she came back from Highschool today and said I want you to join the volleyball team. Miharu is sort of a anti-social, hates competiton and tries to avoid team work things as much as possible.**

**Rena: But Volleyball is fun!**

**Miharu: I know it is...But, I for one, Don't want to be forced onto a team I don't want to play for. I hate working with people at school, especially on like team things such as group assignments. That REALLY bugs me, things online like writing projects here or on games such like that, I jump at to do. IRL Hell no.**

**Raven: and the Reason why her father said it is so she doesn't gain weight.**

**Aisha: But your not fat o.o**

**Miharu: Exactly! But I have a low metabolism so I CAN get fat very easily if I don't watch what I eat...But I have gym 5 days a week for an HOUR isn't that enough?!**

**Aisha: I would think so.**

**Miharu: Thank you! So to get out of doing it, I promised my dad throughout my ENTIRE Highschool life I'll weightlift so I don't have to join any sports team.**

**Eve: Wow you really don't wanna be on a team.**

**Miharu: I seriously fucking don't. NONE OF MY FRIENDS AREN'T ON ANY AND THEY'RE JUST LIKE ME!**

**Rena: Poor thing.**

**Miharu: I was really crying to get out of it, and he thought I was doing it because I wanted him to feel sorry for me. AIN'T THAT A BITCH! I was crying because I was so fucking angry that your forcing me to do something I don't want to do! IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU GET ANGRY EVERYTIME I SPEAK A OPINION YOU ASSHOLE!**

**Chung: Whoa whoa Miharu Chill! Your talking to us not your dad...**

**Miharu: Your right Chung...Sorry, I just...needed to blow off some steam.**

**Everyone Else: It's alright Miharu.**

**Miharu: Thanks, anyways enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Endless Possibilities; Limit Breaker...**

* * *

"Miharu no offense but I'm not running from you, and I know damn well this isn't _you. _**SO SNAP OUT OF IT!**" Raven yelled in a almost dramatic tone and dashed quicker than the speed of light behind me. He hit me on the back of my neck and my vision faded to black…Nothing…

_Where is this place…? I floated in an endless void, in silence, Alone. At least so I thought. I KNEW someone else was here, their presence was irking me. I sniffed the air hoping to catch a sent but to no avail there was none. But there surely was someone here with me, it was almost taunting, like someone observing me through a sound proof glass laughing while they watched me in my confusion, it was making my blood boil. I grinded on my teeth at the irritation. _

"_Mi-Ha-Ru~" The taunting voice drawled out, I immediately knew who it was, and it was really pissing me off how much this chick bugged me, it was really bugging me for the fact of the matter I could not figure out why I was wanted by ANYONE. The Phoenix demons probably could care less that I ran away._

"_You…" I spoke with bitter hate and a Icy voice that challenged a Blizzard's cold frigid temperatures, I bared my sharp canines out in a feral beast like way at the Fox-demon. I wanted to rip her throat out and eat her vocal chords for a dinner side dish. _

"_My my, you have very vivid and hostile thoughts Miharu, how **destructive." **It was as if she was trying to figure out my personality. What the hell does she need to know about me that's so damn interesting? I'm a Phoenix Half-Demon what is there to it? Also, what the hell happened to Raven after he knocked me out, I wanted to bonk him on the head for doing that, but I guess I should thank him? _

"_Shut the hell up! What do you want! I know you saw Raven and Me kiss and that's when you did that to me! Also, what happened to Raven?" I shouted with nothing but bitter hostility and warning spikes in my tone threatening that I would kill on sight if she ever popped into view. I had such a destructive personality that I never knew about._

"_Oh? You sure are more concerned about Raven than anyone else Miharu. What's there between you and him?" I flinched slightly in confusion and the forwardness of the question. What did she mean? Did she think that me and Raven…Of course we aren't like that._

"_What the hell are you implying?" I spat out viciously and I began to growl slightly and leaned back as if I was about to lash out at the shadows for just uncontrollable rage. My hand started twitching and my eyes rimmed with a red rage. I felt claws extend out from my hands sharply and my fangs sheath out more as I became more angry._

"_My your angry, Did I hit a nerve Mi-Ha-Ru~? Also, what in gods name do you think I'm implying you dense Half-Demon." I scoffed and rolled my eyes. I wasn't going to let a simple insult enrage me even slightly more than I was. I crossed my arms over my chest and scowled._

"_Don't forget you're a Half-Demon too. Also, no you didn't hit a nerve if that's what your getting at. It's not that I care about Raven more." I felt a pang of something in my heart at those words, why was that? I kept thinking about it and the sharp pains came with every heartbeat. Why did I react this way, Raven is just like the others, just a friend, right? Why did I feel hurt for saying that then? Is he something more to me? What was that pain then? _

_**Guilt…**_

_No! That was a lie, I didn't feel guilty for saying something like that! Raven is just a friend! Nothing more nothing less! Raven just had a hard past and I feel sympathy for him! Yeah that's right! That's why I worry about him more! _

_**Then why do I still feel the sharp daggers piercing my heart...**_

"_My, Miharu your really have a intense internal battle with yourself. Have you realized your crying?" I made a sound of confusion and slowly brought my hand up to my face gently to feel hot tears streaming down my face. My eyes burned with the constant flowing. I growled slightly again, why was I crying? I was right wasn't I!_

"_Your not…You care about Raven more than a friend Miharu. And your heart knows it, your mind is denying it though." I took a second to soak in her words and my expression changed into something of realization and I began to cry even more, why I cared about Raven so much more already. It was to soon to be love, did I just like him more? _

"_Though, I've already taken a extreme liking to him, A sight for sore eyes that's for sure," she laughed almost manically and I wanted to cover my ears because the sound was making me shiver in fear slightly, "But you're in the way, I need to eliminate that. Sayonara, Miharu." Was her last words before I felt a overwhelming pain in my heart. It felt like all my negative emotions were trying to crush my heart! It felt painful as ever and I wanted it to stop!_

"_NO! I WON'T FALL VICTIM TO YOU! I WON'T LET RAVEN EITHER!" A shimmering white light shone from my heart and I made a gasp of shock, what was this light? Why was it shining, and why was the pain gone, I felt better and more positive, My heartbeat became more rapid and I felt a Set of words forming in my throat that was beginning to come out unwillingly._

"_Watashi no kokoro: An rokku!" I shouted and a overwhelming celestial light shone from my body and I felt my body morph into a light more innocent version of me, nothing but pure emotion and happiness and selfless attitude. I wrapped my hands in my hair twisting and untwisting the braids until they were loose and my hair flowed gracefully down to my lower back. Ribbons formed on the side of my head and created long ponytails with long bangs and my hair still flowing down my back. Angel like wings sprouted from my back unlike the Phoenix wings I had previously. A sleeveless white dress that fit loosely formed and went down to my knees and white heels formed on my feet. A Halo engraved itself on my chest but I failed to feel pain from it. Yet another set of words formed from my throat and unleashed._

"_Kyarakuta Henkan: Tenshi no kokoro!" Angelic Heart…? I lifted my hands to my face and I was emitting a holy light, how was this possible? I'm a Half-**demon. **How could I have such a holy like power, what was this? This wasn't any Shadow magic power or anything. It just happened when I had the strong desire to help…_

_Was that it? To help Raven? To make sure he never fell victim to that Fox Demon's hands? Was my desire of selfless act so pure that it unlocked…this transformation? How could I do this so easily…?_

'_**You have a strong desire to help people dear to you Miharu, this is your mother speaking from the holy power within you now, I was the human in your birth. Your innocent desire, though you have walked a dark path, you still contain a human heart that can give you such Celestial powers, I myself am shocked. This is a secret power that will shimmer the darkness away and lead you back to reality. This power will not be accessible once you are out of this void, because of the Shadow fire you now use. It's sad to say you can't go back. This power here, it's very strong, if you would have reached it…You would be titled…**_

_**Limit Breaker…**_

'_**This is a strong and legendary title that almost no one in any worlds has been able to use. You would've been able to do it if your Revenge desire was not so strong. I do not hate you Miharu, my daughter, but I am disappointed. Limit Breakers can use their emotions to power special magic, in your case fire, into any shape, form, or even power usage and lethal damage. But can only be unlocked through true emotion…This is all I have to say, maybe one day, once your desire for Revenge has faded, maybe you can walk this good path.' **_

_The voice faded away and I was left stunned, that voice, that guidance and power within me, was from my mother? My mother who had died and moved onto the other world had contacted and gave me advice? Now that I thought about it. Would Revenge make anything better? My parents would still be dead, I would still feel hatred for what they did to me, and the only thing that would change is that the Phoenix demons would be dead._

_Have I made a terrible mistake?_

"_Hikari no Kagayaki!" I shouted and the light that shone with radiance of a Diamond, a shining star made the shadows of the void retreat in fear and I closed my eyes feeling the warm embrace of the light, it was so warm, it wasn't cold like the dark path I walked, the Revenge I sought. It was warm, comforting, and **welcoming. **_

I awoke up from the ground and looked around the area, it was still dark, my eyes stopped once I saw the golden fierce eyes of Raven looking down on me with a concern look and a scowl imprinted on his face, the look worried me, I couldn't decipher whether he was upset or worried about me. Either way it showed that I at least meant something to him if he spent his time putting emotions about me into his mind.

I saw up slowly and held my head, the angelic like outfit had disappeared and my new outfit I had just gained after I got my scythe had returned, my Scythe had returned to normal and it laid on the ground right beside me. I looked at my hands and became thoughtful for a moment.

"Limit Breaker huh…" I mumbled, Raven made a sign of confusion and I looked up at him and smiled. I felt a lot better, after I could sort through my thoughts and figure out what I truly desired, and what was right. Maybe I could leave this dark path and follow one that lead to Endless Possibilities. One where I wasn't Limited to a single shallow emotion or feeling. One that I could be anything possible and I was powerful regardless, something where I was Limited.

_A Limit Breaker…_

I lifted myself up from the ground and helped Raven up. He looked at me with a concerned look. His eyes clearing saying 'That I shouldn't be up and moving already.' But I was fine, though my neck hurt like hell after that blow Raven gave me to the back of it. I rubbed it tenderly and he seemed a bit nervous and upset that he had hurt me. But if he hadn't of done that I may have hurt him, and it wouldn't of been something as small as this.

"Cheryl…That Half Fox-Demon's name…her name is Cheryl…" Raven seemed grim, so that meant that she had came down from the mountain and confronted Raven, about what was curiously picking at my mind and it was really bugging the hell out of me.

"Thanks…and Thanks for uh, knocking me out." He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my neck gently careful not to hurt it more than he had already done, I smiled at his kindness, he seemed a lot more wild and dangerous in his appearance though and it worried me quite a lot. I didn't know if it was me and my anxiety or if it was an actual reality.

"Uh, No problem." Raven and I look away from each other and turn around. Staring up at the night starry sky deep in thought about what my mother's apparition said to me about me choosing the wrong path and that nothing was coming of it, now that I thought truly hard on it. She was 100% right. Hell even in death and she never knew her child, she still knows the right things to say. Mothers are something else.

"Hey Miharu, we need to talk." Raven spoke out of no where and my ears tweaked, I was interested, but what was it that we needed to talk about, the look on Raven's face though surely had me thinking it was something serious and he wanted to get it out, like now.

"About…that whole situation, apparently this Cheryl likes me… but, in all honesty…" Raven looked at me with a knowing look on his face. I became slightly more confused, he held his head down in what seemed like disappointment, but he soon flashed a devilish like smirk that showed his canines and in the next second Raven had me by both arms with his Nasod arm and was staring me down with a beast like look in his eyes that had me shivering. It was surely scary I tell you that much, but definitely something else. DEFINITELY SOMETHING ELSE!

"I like you…" his voice was husky and full of lust and I felt my face beaming up with heat and flaring red with embarrassment. I was blushing like an idiot and the glow was literally coming off my face from the redness and Raven's smirk widened slightly at my reaction. God I wish he would stop looking at me like that!

"R-raven…we, just met…h-how come you're…" My sentence was cut short and his lips tenderly caressed mines and my heart was racing a million miles per beat. Raven was kissing me, again, and I liked it _again._ And I began kissing back _**again! **_

I pulled away seconds after and stared at him wide eyed. He smiled softly now with a caring sense and it warmed my heart. He genuinely liked me, it was so fast. Something about Raven made me slightly curious, but I had no idea it would have led to something like THIS!

"I've been drawn to you since we met, you've always interested me, don't get all shy now, I absolutely **love **that Destructive attitude of yours." I rolled my eyes and looked away with a smug grin. He was so damn cocky and I couldn't help but like that part of him the most. It was so amusing to be around him when he was like this, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't get like this around just anyone, I should consider myself lucky I guess.

"Will do, Mr. _Reckless." _I spoke with a taunting tone and stuck out my tongue childishly. He rolled his eyes and chuckled with amusement. He let me go and looked at his Nasod arm with interest. Then a spark showed in his eye like a light bulb appeared on top of his head notifying he had found some sort of Idea.

"Reckless…" He threw a few punches around with his Nasod arm. I laughed slightly as he punched the air but seemed so concentrated as if he was hitting an actual target. If he was this would be a never ending fight between him and it.

"Reckless Fist…I like that…" He said it in a feral like way that made me think if Raven was maybe a Half-Demon his self. It sure as hell didn't sound like a human said it. He clenched and unclenched His Nasod hand as he smirked down at it. His new claimed title apparently he liked a lot. It did have a nice ring to it.

_Rather sexy one…_

DAMN INTERNAL THOUGHTS! GO BACK TO THE DEPTHS OF MY MIND! I shouted within my mind at those dirty thoughts, either Raven's lust had seeped into me when he had kissed me not to long ago or I was just plain perverted for thinking something like that. Either way it was wrong to think like that.

"We need to be more careful though, Cheryl is most likely going to come after you. I know that, you and me, I'm considered an obstacle in her way." I did little air quote motions with a lazy look in my eye and it made Raven blink twice before doubling over with laughter. I smiled and began laughing with him a little while later.

Afterwards, we laid on the ground staring at the sky. Are hands subconsciously linked and we intertwined fingers as we smiled at the starry night sky. All negative thoughts leaving us for the time being and savoring the peaceful and tranquil moment of this life. This was our little moment of peace and we needed.

_But for now, every moment Raven, with you, is my Moment for life – Miharu_

_Miharu, you may not realize it yet, you may be denying your feelings, I know its there, Cheryl, though she's a trickster she wasn't lying about this, I care about you, I don't know how it happened or when it happened, it just did, and hell I don't have any regrets. I'm losing my grip on reality, I know I am, I can feel it tearing at my heart. But please, stay with me and help me stay and hold on, I fear you can only do it. This moment of peace, with you, it's helping me. This moment, my moment, OUR moment. I would relive it and reside within this peace. Miharu, Thank you for Everything…_

_I think I Like You – Raven_

* * *

**Miharu: And that's it for now, If I can get on tommorrow I'll try to update another story, I really need to work on The Second year again like I've neglected that for a month now.**

**Rena: Yeah! I wanna have fun with Raven too!**

**Raven: *extremely red in the face***

**Elsword: Rena was that supposed to be sexual?**

**Rena: NO!**

**Chung: *cough* Bullshit...*cough***

**Rena: I HEARD THAT SEIKER!**

**Chung: *whistles like a innocent person***

**Miharu: Well then...things got exciting very quickly...**

**Aisha: You have quite a few Japanese words in here Miharu...**

**Miharu: Oh Right, just to clarify~! 'Watashi no kokoro: An rokku!' is a Japanese phrase that means. My Heart: Unlock! It's a reference from Shugo Chara actually xD You Shugo Chara fans would catch it immediately just by the text. w True Shugo Chara friends would know what it was without a English translation.**

**Aisha: You watched Shugo Chara to many times.**

**Miharu: I know right? Anyways next one! '_Kyarakuta Henkan: Tenshi no kokoro!' _This one is a little harder to know just from hearing. You actually know that Hentai in Japanese means Pervert or it can mean Transformation? Weird huh? So anyways. That Phrase means 'Character Transformation: Angelic Heart!' Another Shugo Chara reference xD. I chose the alternatively word Henkan instead of Hentai because people on here who know some Japanese including me, mostly only know that Hentai means pervert. So that would be confusing. It'll be pronounced differently based on what meaning you use though. For instance you say the pervert meaning its like. Hen-Tai! and when you say the transformation it more like. Hen-ta-i! I'm pretty sure the I sounds like a E but it isn't lol xD WOW JAPANESE GRAMMAR EXPERT WE HAVE A BADASS OVER HERE -brick'd- X.x Anyways thats the second one.**

**Aisha: You know a lot from just watching anime o.o You haven't even started studying.**

**Miharu: Oh just you wait...Okay last one. 'Hikari no Kagayaki!' This one is a move for the Limit Breaker class. I actually replaced the Celestial: Fire Goddess, because it sounded redudant to Miharu's Dark class Yami no Kasai: Goddess. Plus I wanted something slightly different and more unique. ANYWAYS! Hikari no Kagayaki means 'Light's Radiance'. It's a move where the purity from Miharu's heart radiates and dispels any threat or Evil to her or anyone she cares about deeply. It's only activated when she believes deeply in her desire to help someone. Thus, it's named Light's Radiance. **

**Eve: Wow, that's very complex...Interesting indeed.**

**Miharu: Glad you think so! Anyways Hoped you guys liked the chapter! Until next time!**


	5. I'm a Survivor!

**Miharu: FINALLY!**

**Raven: Yes about time!**

**Miharu: I swear I hate it when relatives come out! You have to stay with them all day so they don't get lonely!**

**Aisha: Kind of harsh. **

**Miharu: I don't care! Its my break and I've been having to go to bed early so I can spend more time with them! I'M ON BREAK! A short one at that! I wanna stay up late and wake up late!**

**Elsword: YEAH! **

**Miharu: Anyways, I've been wanting to update this for awhile. Finally got to it.**

**Rena: Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

* * *

**I'm a Survivor!**

* * *

"Are we ready to move on?" Rena was up and about walking around packing up from the sleep we had the night before, her being an elf she healed incredibly fast and the scar was becoming faint, just a slight discoloring on her skin, it still angered me how dare someone would hurt her. Rena was sweet kind and caring and didn't deserve a hair on her head to be split.

"All packed and ready to move out!" Elsword shouted cheerfully, I winced visibly, I would never be able to adapt to the loud sounds of human voices. I nodded and spun my Scythe around still trying to get used to the feel of it. Raven walked to my side and had nothing but a look of seriousness on his face, I held my poker face but inside I was fuming like a giddy puppy love girl, I would never get used to the sight of Raven now and that he actually liked me. I saw Aisha pack up the rest of her magic spell books and nodded. We began walking.

"These Plains are so, eerie, these Nasods have been supposedly dead for years but, they've recently come back to life and are hostile, what's with that?" Aisha spoke softly her hair swaying and a look of content in her eyes, her lips pressed together as she tried to fathom the thought of something all of a sudden coming back to life, I myself wondered what could cause something like this.

"Do you think it's possibly magic? Once something is dead, even if it is Robots, Nasods had a energy life source that depletes and eventually can't be recharged, Magic is the only thing I can think that would cause this." Rena spoke gazing up at the sky, her ponytail swaying slightly in the breeze. She wore combat shoes now and a romper with green blue and white designs, she was still stirred up slightly about abandoning her archery skills. I couldn't help but send a sympathetic look her way at times at what she was going through, yet she was still helping her kind.

"Why do I get the feeling that it's not magic then, not to insult Aisha but I do believe its something different?" Raven spoke more statement wise than a question. He felt that too, I didn't believe it was magic; it was more like they were being controlled. Besides if it was magic would was the caster?

"I know what 'ya mean Raven, It feels more so like someone is controlling them, maybe like some big evil dude. But we gotta stop it whatever or whoever it is, and I'm going to take the bastard down!" Elsword pointed a thumb up to his chest proudly and Rena scowled at him for using language like he did, all I did was just rolled my eyes at his optimism. Though I had a feeling Elsword was right, this guy, whoever he is or whatever he is had a lot of power to control so many Nasod that tormented people.

"Hey, guys, is this a Human or Nasod?!" Aisha yelled horrified and scared she held a arm up defensively in front of her as she stared at a capsule that laid amongst the pile of Nasod that were broken apart from battles. We all walked to it awe struck and shocked, it was a pale girl, she had blue markings on her cheeks and a large blue gem embedded on her forehead with short white her and a white and black suit on that shouted royalty, two drones laid unconscious on both sides of her, one black, one white.

Elsword being the brave and reckless one walked up first and banged on the glass carelessly. Aisha grabbed him harshly by his arm. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU ELDORK?! She's laying in there unconscious and you bang on her capsule like that?!" Aisha shouted and I covered my ears, Rena shot me a sympathetic look and I smiled nervously. "Calm down Grapehead. We should get her up. She's a Nasod and she doesn't look like the other ones, more advanced and stuff." He was right again. She looked completely different, almost like a human if not for the blue gem on her head.

"He's right Aisha, hear him out for once." Rena crossed her arms and leaned back casually while Aisha glared at her with a seemed like pout on her face. I rolled my eyes and Raven stared at the capsule analyzing it. He seemed slightly troubled by it, the look in his eyes showed a sign of pain and bad memories.

"Let's get her out of here!" Elsword bashed on the control pad with the hilt of his Great Sword and the controls sizzled and popped, sparking and ignited the blade slightly before Elsword dumbly bashed his sword against the ground trying to put it out, he dropped it and let it lay there while it cooled off. The capsule began opening slowly and the cryogenic sleep that the Nasod girl remained in slowly began to crack, frost seeped out from the insides and vision of her became clearer. Once the frost vanished, her eyes began to open slowly showing a dim golden color, before flickering and flashing to life. Her mouth was small, pressed into a thin line. She sat up slowly and stared at our unfamiliar faces.

"Hey, you okay? We found you here asleep in this pile of crumbled Nasod." She let out a sound of shock and her face showed a slight worry before she climbed out her chamber gracefully and jumped onto the ground, the drones now awoke and floating around her ready for command. She took in the area around her and her face scrunched up in disgust at the Nasods that lay around in the vicinity.

"These are not my people." Her voice was full of spite and we all jumped, Elsword raised an eyebrow in confusion and walked over to her. Me and the other exchanged worried glances, Elsword was brave but he was extremely dense and may I say dumb. He out a hand on her shoulder firmly and she turned sharply to him with a scowl imprinted on her face.

"What do you mean 'my people'?" Elsword asked in a daring way, sort of like he did when he first met me when Rena pulled me out of the Bethma Lake, The Nasod female let out of sound of disbelief and her anger became more vivid on her features. She raised her hand and let a devastating slap hit Elsword on his left cheek that sent him crashing to the ground and yelling in pain. All of us stared shocked, that someone as small as her could have such power in a single slap.

"How dare you say something like that to me you commoner?! I am the Queen of Nasods that is known internationally and you dare fathom the thought of a question as such in front of me?!" My jaw slacked, I knew she looked different but I didn't expect her to be the Queen of Nasods, Elsword's expression turned to something of anger and pain and absolute hostility. This wasn't going to end well obviously.

"Hell I didn't know! I just knew you were a Nasod you impulsive bit-"

**SMACK!**

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO **ME **IN SUCH A MANNER YOU IGNORANT TRASH!" She shouted in hatred at him her eyes glowing brightly in a way that would make an illusion of red from anger, her voice raising from the soft tone it had before and it made me take a step back from her. This girl was dangerous in my opinion. I reached behind my back and put a hand on my scythe, Raven put his hand on mine and I knew he wanted me to let it go, he must've felt she wasn't that much of a threat.

Elsword began standing up from the ground and his face was bruised from the slaps, unlike a red tone like most people would've left it was turning a very vivid purple and I felt sorry for him, those slaps must've hurt like hell. "FOR YOUR INFORMATION THESE DUMBASS NASODS HAVE BEEN OUT OF COMMISSION FOR CENTURIES! I CAN SEE WHY SINCE THEIR QUEEN WAS SO DENSE!" He shouted in hatred back at her and her eyes widened in disbelief, he body stiffened her fist balled up and she gritted her teeth allowing them to show.

**WHACK! **

She struck him with a punch that sent him sliding across the grass which left a dirt path behind, that sent him a good 2 yards away from us and Elsword yelling in pain and laying on the ground for a good while, Aisha was worried so she ran up to him examining his head, I would've, with a blow like that she may have gave him a concussion.

Rena walked up to her arm and leg moving together and her fist balled up, anger evident on her features and she comes to a halt in front of the Nasod girl and stares down at her letting the Nasod know her power and authority. The wind blew slightly as the two stared at each other and the Nasod's short hair blew in front of her face and she paid no mind to it. "What the hell is wrong with you? He wakes you up from a cryogenic sleep and you give him a concussion?! Just so you know that war that was over a 3 Millennia ago, the Nasods lost and you were the preserved queen! It's been 3000 YEARS! **3000! **This boy, Elsword is only 13 years old! You guys aren't written in history, the only people who know of you are the Elves and people of royalty! So don't be so oblivious and go attacking people got it?!" Rena shouted in her face and the Nasod girl shivered and her eyes became wide with terror, her body stiffened, Rena stood up straight and scowled at her, she turned around sharply and her ponytail swished with every hard step she took.

"Eve…My name is Eve…The…_Former_, Queen of Nasods." Rena stopped and I could see her expression soften, but she still seemed upset, she most likely didn't like obnoxious and dense people all that much. Rena only held her hair down and the wind still blew. Raven and I had are arms crossed and Aisha was still working with Elsword to get him moving.

"Nice to meet you, Eve. Come on, your coming with us." She opened her eyes wide and tears brimmed, it seemed as if she was lonely and enjoyed the fact that Rena allowed her to run with us. Was that her motive all along? Eve only nodded slightly, she looked at the rest of us with hopeful eyes and Raven and I gave her a small smile and a nod. She examined us further trying to find something.

"Are you two a couple?" My face fumed and my hair flew up and blew widely from the rush of heat and steam blew out my ears. Raven's cheeks only turned a faint pink; I was in a much worse condition. "NO WE AREN'T!" Eve smiled slightly and shook her head slightly. I sighed and began walking forward; Aisha had put Elsword on her back and carried him down the path we walked.

"To get to the core where the Nasods are formed you have to go through Transporting Tunnel B4-1." Eve spoke all of a sudden and we all came to a halt holding up an eyebrow. She looked at us curiously. "You guys are searching for the culprit behind the all of a sudden rising Nasod correct?" We all nodded nervously and she shook her head in embarrassment and walked forward to a downward path that in the distance we could see a giant metallic door in a cave sealing air from the outside coming in.

All of us ran forward and came to a stop when we reached the door. We stared at the large door and I felt a monstrous presence from the area, I backed up slightly and I felt slightly worried to go in there. Eve brought up a computer monitor from her database and began typing in a code that slowly unlocked the door that a blast of dust flew out from. I coughed and waved a hand in front of my face.

"Something is wrong!" Eve rushed in, her drones boosting her forward, she jumped off a cliff from the inside and she was out of sight. "EVE!" I shouted and dashed forward holding my scythe out holding it behind me and a arm in front of my face and making long fast strides. I somersault jumped down the vault in the Tunnel and the intoxicating air filled my lungs which made it hard to breathe. The last thing I heard was the shouts of my name from the others before I fell to the void of the Transporting Tunnel…

_**The Contaminated Area. **_

I lay on the ground in the darkness of the tunnel, the jump was long and I took a hard hit and the gas from the area filled my lungs knocking me unconscious. I woke up drowsy and I looked up, my braids had come un-done and my hair was all the way to the calves of my legs in the front because of this. My bangs fell messily on my face covering my left eye that I felt to lazy to move out of the way. I used the shaft of my scythe to hoist me up slowly my legs wobbling, I could barely see in front of me, only the light from my Shadow Flame glowing scythe blade showing me a few feet in front of me. Eve had come down here in a panic, so something was wrong.

I twirled my staff and held it behind me, bending my legs and looking around in a predatory way. I began walking looking everywhere with every step I took. I wondered if the others had came down looking for me, if they had, where were they? "AAAGGGH!" Shock shot through my body as a plague infected electric shot went through my leg, a Nasod drone with a lot of green parasite substance on its top and legs wrapped around it, it moved stiffly as if it was possessed. I panted and reached down and held my leg trying to get rid of the burning sensation, I began sweating from my mana being sucked out of me.

I charged at it recklessly and leaped in the air just to come down heavily and crashed on its head. My scythe getting stuck between it. I swung my Scythe around shattering the insides of the Nasod and eventually slammed it against the ground Shadow fire ignited from it as the Nasod shattered into individual parts. I felt relief as my mana began to refill. I walked again, moving fast. Ahead the lights were dimly lit, just enough to see a swarm of the infected Nasod standing idly in a path ahead. I cursed, I would need something that wasn't Shadow Fire to take these guys out or I would override my body_. I got it! _

I walked to the front, the first Nasod turned quickly and that's when I unleashed it. "FLAME INFINITY!" A heavy heated pillar of flames that geysered out of my palms and I squinted my eyes from the bright light and my hair whipped back from the force as my feet slid back slightly from the force, I saw the Nasod's metal melt before my eyes and it reached the entire distance of the designated area I was in. It lasted longer than last time I did; reaching farther the longer it stayed out. When I stopped it I was sweating and my hair was a mess. Bags were forming under my eyes from the mana usage. I had used more mana than I had and my health began draining from my body. I picked up my scythe once more and headed towards another opening in the tunnel.

"EVE! EVE!"

"…_**Ugh…."**_

"**EVE!**" I ran to Eve who was laying on the ground deeper in the tunnel, her system was spiraling out of control from the sparks buzzing around her. The green parasitic substance was on her arm. I reached to take it off but Eve smacked my hand away. "Don't! It'll suck your life source away!" She hacked and she was sparking more. My eyes began widening in disbelief, she was dying in my arms, and this thing was slowly murdering her. The word rang in my head and I became slightly angry and desperate.

"Just go! This tunnel is void of El and my life source of it is almost depleted! Do not stay here and try to save me! Get the others and go! I don't deserve to live!" My eyes widened once more and my teeth bared out my fangs showing and I growled slightly at Eve's surrending and desperate voice, her eyes watered and her voice was cracking. "You don't want that! Eve god damn it we're not leaving you! You have the power to start this over and repair the race! Or just stop everything together! To prevent this! Everyone needs you!" She pushed me away and she slowly began fading in and out the binary system flashing violently in her eyes and she gave me a weak smile.

"I can't…I messed up, it was my fault the war started…and my fault the war brought the end of the Nasods…I wasn't there…I don't deserve life. Now let me die…" Eve spoke her voice cracking more and sadness in her voice. Tears crashed down from my eyes and I gritted my teeth as my eyes widened to a childish like state and I grabbed Eve by the arm. "NO! You can fix this! You're running away from it! Don't run away! SURVIVE!" I grabbed her and hugged her tightly and I could feel the shocks of her system go through me. I could feel her life force deplete. "You're not dying Eve! SURVIVE!" Flames erupted from my body as a Phoenix flame unleashed from my body violently creating a strong gust of wind with the strength of a tornado in the tunnel, it ignited the tunnel and turned it into a hellish looking environment and the toxins in the area began burning away and the air began to clean its self. I screamed in pain as it felt my inner flame was being ripped from my body.

"STOP! You're going to kill yourself if you keep it up! DON'T DIE BECAUSE OF ME EITHER!" Eve shouted desperately but I ignored it and tears rushed from my eyes like a waterfall and I screamed in agony as the flame rushed through the entire tunnel abolishing the parasite and Eve began to relax from her tense position and the sparking slowly stopped. The flames soon rushed back towards my direction in a wave and slammed into me so hard that part of my life source had felt as if it was chucked away. The phoenix that erupted from me crashed down back into my body and I let out a groan of relief and fell to the ground sweating. I faded out staring into Eve's white face and my eyes began making things unsteady and blurry. My head lulled back and I found myself passing out the last sight being the top of the dreaded tunnel.

"MIHARU! MIHARU!" I winced as I heard my name being shouted through a haze, my eyes were met with the wooden ceiling. I made a sound of confusion, my vision still unsteady and as things wavered, still blurry I saw a window to the outside of the Plains, I saw Raven on my bed staring at me with worry with those beast like eyes of his and his lips pressed together trying to keep from blurting something out.

"W-Where am I…?" I held my head and winced again as I felt a throbbing pain wave from my head to toe. Raven put a hand on my arm and mouthed me to rest. "Your at a Inn we got here in Altera…we found you with Eve in the Tunnels down there, she was crying hard saying things like its my fault…You looked pretty bad, your armor piece had cracked slightly, Eve is working on repairing it right now…It's been a few days you've been out." My eyes widened, I was out for a few days? What had me in such a terrible condition? A rush of memories when my inner flame was ripped from my body flashed in my mind. From the darkness after I fainted I heard the call.

"Nova….Apocalypse…" I said out in a daze, Raven's eyes widened. I stared at him with a look of realization and shock. The power I unleashed was that of a Phoenix God, and I a Half-demon was able to unleash it, though it was not meant to be, my condition proving that fact. My desperation to save Eve must've been strong enough to unleash it unintentionally. "You cleared out the germ that had corrupted the dead Nasod, so you stopped it, but there are new Nasod being created by someone, you wouldn't believe how angry Eve was when she found out…she decided she would deny trying to save the race and destroy them all together to stop them from hurting anyone else…" My eyes widened at Eve's choice. She was going to annihilate her race? That must be a hard choice, her being a Queen it must be devastating for her going through all of that, but she wanted to make sure this never happened again. So she would kill them all…

"Eve said thank you…for making her realize what she must do," I nodded softly and he smiled at me, "You had us worried don't do anything like that again okay?" Raven gave me a look of sadness and my heart warmed. He hugged me tightly and I hugged him back smiling. There was a opening of the door and I heard Rena snickering and I rolled my eyes.

"You two snap out of it, Raven come downstairs and help Elsword out, he wants you to train with him." Rena gestured towards downstairs and Raven let out a sigh of frustration and I giggled slightly biting my lip. "What am I a father?" Rena rolled her eyes and shut the door after Raven left out the room. I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling. I wondered if I would make a good recovery. I took a lot of damage, self-inflicted damage so it may be awhile before I recovered…My ears perked at the sound of someone staring in the window. I saw a shadowed out figure of a guy and my heart raced. I jumped from the bed ignoring the pain. I was in a short black night gown and spaghetti straps. I rolled my eyes, courtesy of Rena. I slipped on some black heels that were by my bed and jumped out my window seeing the guy standing there.

"Who are you and why were you staring at me?" I questioned him dangerously, my fangs bared and I held my hand out ready to summon my scythe if I needed to. He stared at me and gave a seductive glare and I felt heat rush to my cheeks. He felt cold, cold air was flowing around him against my cold air. This guy wore a tight V-cut tank top that showed his muscles and black jeans with combat books. A leather jacket that fanned out in the back and hair that fit his face, Sea blue eyes that glowed brightly in darkness and light.

My breath caught in my throat, only certain people had eyes of that blue. "You're….a 2nd Class Ice Demon, aren't you…? " He nodded and smirked suddenly. I gulped, a flame was strong, but if not strong enough it could be put out by the coldness, and I was in a severe weakened state from my last time out. "You're weak I can tell…" His voice was light but kind of nice to listen to. I inwardly shook that thought off. I summoned my Scythe and immediately held it behind my back and took my battle stance, I winced and apparently it didn't go unnoticed by him.

"What do you want from me?!" I shouted and I hissed unintentionally and he chuckled. "My name is Kazuma. I'm here to say one thing to you, I've had my eyes on you for a long while now, and I want you to be mine." My jaw slacked and my face showed a comical expression of disbelief. "…Huh..?" He laughed slightly and my legs shook at the sound. "You heard me, now come on missy." He grabbed my arm and I winced, he was so cold! I yanked it away and he seemed surprised. "What's wrong?" I scoffed.

"You think you can just come and tell a woman you want her and take her? Sorry those ages are over with, and even if I did want to come with you I couldn't you would kill me from the coldness you emit!" I climbed back into my window and rushed downstairs to Rena and Aisha who were in the kitchen casually talking. Eve was in the living working on my armor, Rena and Aisha looked up shocked seeing me moving around so rapidly.

My arm were raised and restrained by the guy who was outside, whose name was Kazuma apparently. I whimpered slightly and Rena and Aisha stood up quickly angry and ready to attack. He stared at them in disbelief. "Rena….Aisha..HELP!" He chuckled and I felt him rub the curves of my side softly and I shivered. Rena yelled in anger and jumped behind him and lashed a devastating kick on his neck. I fell to the ground and she picked me up quickly hugging me close to her chest and I moved into the warmth of her. She stared down at him with bitter hatred and Aisha binded him with a magic spell and put him on the table while he was unconscious.

"Miharu are you alright?" I shook my head yes immediately and Rena scowled slightly, She knew I wasn't alright by my quick response; I hated how she could read people so easily. I sighed and she let me go. I went into the living and laid on the couch, Raven came in tired and had unzipped his vest already down from the intense training him and Elsword had done. I covered my nose quickly before anything came out. He smirked devilishly at me and I turned a harsh red. He stared at me and his smug expression faded and his face turned a faint pink. I rolled my eyes. He sat down next to me and put a hand on my hip casually, I sat up and rested my head on his shoulder and he gave me a soft smile.

"I'm fine…" Eve walked in front of us, looking at both of us before smirking and giggling slightly, we both tilted our heads in curiosity. "You two are a couple…" Eve spoke through her giggles, and we both flushed slightly before laughing slightly. "Whatever Eve." I waved her off and yawned wincing again at the pain in my body, I laid on Raven's lap and slowly drifted into a dreamy sleep.

* * *

**Miharu: Eve comes in!**

**Eve: -deep breathe- IT'S ABOUT TIME!**

**Rena: Eve was so violent, she beat Elsword down badly.**

**Aisha: He's still knocked out cold...**

**Miharu: Seriously? Jesus Eve did you try to kill him?**

**Eve:...Possibly...**

**Miharu: EVE!**

**Eve: He insulted me!**

**Miharu: You don't have to nearly kill him!**

**Raven: Aye! Quiet down while the boy rests.**

**Aisha: what's with this Ice demon...He's odd.**

**Miharu: Creepy guy, I hope we can throw him out, he touched me inappropriately.**

**Raven:...-growls- He what now...-lashes out Nasod claw-**

**Kazuma: THAT'S MY QUE TO GO! -runs- **

**Raven: and that's why I get paid the big bucks.**

**Kazuma: -turns back and freezes his Nasod claw-**

**Miharu: and That's why you didn't get a raise!**

**Everyone Else: -dying of laughter-**

**Miharu: xD Anyways Ja ne~! Hope you enjoyed the chapter :3**


	6. A New Encounter

**Miharu: Sorry for the long waits, my dad is using the computer more for some reason...So hard to get on**

**Raven: It's alright. This is a pretty interesting chapter.**

**Miharu: I can say that yeah, I was working on it for awhile but I'm pretty sure there are some errors.**

**Rena: It'll buff out.**

**Aisha: Yeah sure it will..**

**Miharu: GAH I'M SO SORE!**

**Eve: What is the reason behind this?**

**Elsword: She went Ice skating with her friends yesterday and biffed it on the Ice. She fell on her back -laughs- **

**Miharu: That wasn't even funny. My other friend slipped trying to go fast and he skidded across the Ice and his glasses flew off. Oh my god It was so funny. **

**Rena: Anyone Else fall?**

**Miharu: Damn skippy they did, that was a lot of our first time Ice Skating. The people who took us took pictures of us falling, They're going in the Yearbook too!**

**Aisha: That's gonna be helluva hilarious.**

**Miharu: Ah memories..**

* * *

**A New Encounter...**

* * *

I watched as Rena tossed that Kazuma jerk out the door down a hill. He was still unconscious from that devastating kick Rena gave him. I lifted my head from Raven's lap and stretched. I felt incredibly sore still from that move I did from that secret power I had dormant inside of me. Chances are it was never going to happen again unless I was put into a similar situation. Eve walked up to us and she grabbed my arm lightly and tugged on it like a innocent child. I stood up and walked over with her. I noticed her hair was a lot longer, one portion braided and she had a flower in her hair, Her armor mostly white and revealing with long white boots. She was very pretty.

"I am speaking to you Miharu because I know you are tired from the previous run we had. But I have to say, we have to rush through the next area to get inside the foundry so we can reach Altera core, according to my sensors, I'm getting a strong wave of El from that area. That must be where the Stolen El is being resided." I nodded. I crossed my arms and stared at her intensely. "It's alright. I'll recover in time. We need to get moving…" I walked over back to Raven and tapped him on his shoulder. I stared at his exposed chest and covered my nose again. "We're about to head out again, and for the love of god zip up that vest!" Raven chuckled darkly and got up zipping it up. I walked towards Rena Aisha and Elsword who were chatting casually, they stood up once I walked over.

"You Ready Miharu?" I nodded, Eve must've told them before I even got over there. I gathered the stuff I needed and walked towards the door, I felt the wind of the plains of Altera, I saw the mountain in the distance, the mist covering the top area where the Phoenix demons resided, they would never come down from the mountain, their peace was up there so there is where they stayed, I felt a chill down my spine, I felt suddenly weak, I brushed the feeling off noting it was probably from saving Eve from that Transporting Tunnel, I saw the others walking out the door. Eve walked next to me staying close, she guided us through the wide and empty plains, borders of it edging with broken Nasod parts, rusted with mold and fungi on it.

The mist was becoming thick and the sky seemed to fall dark right before my eyes, I felt the chill of the night in midday, I looked around in a slight frenzy wondering where the bizarre feeling was originating from, the wind chilled and my skin crawled abnormally. "Miharu?" Eve's soft voice came from next to me, I blinked and turned towards her, she stared at me with her wide golden eyes, "I'm fine. Sorry about that." She nodded and kept moving and I followed, I felt eyes on my back staring with concern, I could tell without looking that it was Raven's.

We walked further and the mist became thicker, the sky was getting darker and it was still in the afternoon period. The awkward feeling of someone following never left and I began sweating at the feeling. I held the armor on my wrists tightly and sighed. "Oh look here, It's a demon…" I heard a girly but deranged voice speak out of the mist, we all came to a halt and looked around. "Who are you?!" Raven shouted into what seemed like the void and the voice laughed. "Don't you worry your head about it, I'm after that demon." My blood ran cold, Raven looked at me with concern eyes and I shrugged my shoulders. "What do you want?!" I shouted at where she was. It was silent for awhile and it was making me paranoid. "I don't want anything…unless you can give me my parents back.." Her voice was ice penetrating my ears, it was full of malice and hate, Demons must've done something terrible to her, and her parents. She may have been just like me…"But I didn't do any-" "SHUT UP! I don't care! All of you disgraceful and disgusting demons are the same! And I'm going to make you all pay…for taking them away!" My eyes went wide, was this girl actually planning on killing me? I looked around panicking and the others wanting to come closer but I gestured them back.

"What are you-?!" "I'LL CRUSH YOU!" I saw a girl leap through the mist of the darkened sky come at me, I back flipped using my legs only just barely missing the strike from the golden scythe she was carrying, I felt a burning sensation on my cheek and I winced, I saw blood crash onto the ground, I realized she had cut my cheek pretty good before I had evaded the attack partially, her scythe made a giant impact on the ground sending shockwaves throwing me off balance, I summoned by Shadow Fire Scythe and a held it with both of my hands arching downwards, I saw a Dark Elf, she had her head down, and her scythe was slightly drove into the ground. Her hair was Orange, flowing to her shoulders and wavy, it was long on her face, she slowly lifted her head and pulled her scythe out of the ground with ease, she wore a azure dress with white wings on the side, she had capris and wore white flats, she looked really young…she had a black cloak on that flowed in the roughly created wind from her, she radiated in anger.

"Who are you…?" I breathed out slowly examining her moving back slightly, this girl was dangerous despite her appearance, I could honestly say I was afraid of what she would do. "My name is Chibella…" She raised her head and her bangs covered one of her eyes, the revealed one glowing a piercing sharp violent which was captivating and terrifying at the moment. She let out a deranged grin and her eyes lowered. "It's time to die!" She charged at me with lightning speed slashes her scythe with ease, I struggled to defend my self, she was giggling at my struggle and I needed to figure out how to counter attack. "Come on! I thought you demons were so tough! WHERE'S THAT STRENGTH NOW!" She launched spikes at me which ripped through my body and I felt hot searing pain rush through my system, I yelled in pain and I wobbled to keep my balance, the spikes faded and she stood there smiling at me. I panted and I saw my blood drip more from my body, I felt as if I was going to die. I grabbed my scythe and held the hilt tightly. She smirked at me and charged.

I jumped into the air and raised my scythe high with a yell "REIKON HANTA!" The blade ignite in Blue fire and my eyes became the same, I charged down with fierce speed slashing at her but she back flipped away from my strike, I charged at her again leaping over her head and planned on turning around and slashing her, but she was to fast. She quickly turned and slashed upwards on my back creating a giant gash, the strike was so strong it knocked me and my scythe out of my Reikon Hanta mode and my eyes faded out of life. "MOON'S PAIN!" She grabbed me harshly with the tip of her scythe and sent a shockwave through my body, It felt as if acid was injected in me, I screamed in pain at the top of my lungs as the pain seared through my body feeling as if I was going to break apart. I felt souls rushing through me draining my power and I knew she was absorbing it. My strength as a Wielder of Shadow Fire vanished. She sent a demonic shock wave of lunar energy at me that finished me off and I fell on the ground. Blood gushed out of my body pouring onto the green grass.

"Pathetic…" She grabbed me by the hair and I yelled in pain. "I'm taking you with me, your friends don't even see you anymore." I could hear the smirk and her voice and I felt like crying, I was going to be alone again, torn away from those close to me. "I'm going to drain you dry of everything you know." She punched me in the head and I saw nothing, I blacked out.

_**Day-0 Mountains of Bethma, Time: Unknown.**_

I was punched harshly in the face and I yelled out in pain, I opened my eyes, breathing heart, my heart pulsing through me hurt, I just wanted to die, I could feel that my power I had previously had been completely drained from me. I winced, trying to adjust to the sudden brightness. My vision was hazy, I stared to see the one violet eye of Chibella, the one who robbed me of my powers and my friends.

"Good you're awake." She walked around and looked at a table she had next to her, She looked generally the same, she seemed calmed, I was tied up in a chair. She didn't seem as aggressive and as violent as she was, now that I looked at her she didn't seem that much of a fighter. She was about 15 years of age like I was, short about Elsword's height. She had the tanned skin of a dark elf and her outfit seemed kind of innocent, something that wasn't really meant to fight in. I wondered what happened to her to make her such a fierce fighter and so violent.

"What….do…you want with me?" I panted out heavily, my lungs ached and I coughed hacking out blood which splattered on the orange rock ground under me, I became depressed, I was injured, most likely bleeding out and I felt white hot pain on my back, most likely from a infection. "I want to know about you." My eyes widened in shock, she turned staring at me with a blank expression, she was serious. I could see it in those piercing violet eyes of hers. I stared examining her, but she was un-readable. I sighed and winced at the pain.

"….My Name is Miharu…" I panted taking a slight breath, it really hurt to talk, but if I was going to get something out of her, or possibly escape, I needed to talk. She stared at me. "So what's your story, demons usually travel in groups. You were alone with Two humans, a Half Human and Half Nasod, a Full bred Nasod and an Elf." I raised a eyebrow wondering how she knew all of that. I held my head down and sighed. I didn't want to think of this again but apparently I had to. "I was escaping from the Phoenix demons…They didn't accept me…and I got tired of their years of torture." I saw her raise a eyebrow she became curious and walked up to me staring in my eyes. She got down on one knee and looked into my eyes with her one eye. "Why didn't they accept you? You're a Full-Fledged demon…" It sounded more of a question and as if she was talking to herself." A sad smile was shown on my features and I shook my head side to side. Her eyes widened and she backed up in shock and fear. "I'm a Half-Demon…" She fell to her knees and clenched the ground. I heard whimpers coming from her and she was mumbling something but I couldn't understand what.

"I…I…I'M SO STUPID!" She slammed her fist into the ground so hard it shook. I thought I heard a bone crack but maybe something fell. Or maybe she cracked a rock. I saw tears crash onto the ground and she scowled. And the tears just kept coming, I was so confused, I didn't understand why she was so upset. "Why…are you crying?" She looked up at me with her one sad eye. I could tell, her other eye wasn't there. It was gone. Someone had forcibly taken it out. "I'm…I'm a mix too.. I may not be a demon but that doesn't mean it wasn't the same for me…I just treated one of my own kind like the others treated me…" I gave her a soft sympathetic smile, "You didn't know, don't worry." She shook her hand and covered her face, her hands pressing into her cheeks and she sobbed more. "No it's not! I could've killed you! Someone who's had It like I had! Maybe even more!" I shook my head, she was really sorry, all she wanted was to get payback, she just made a mistake with her choosing, even though I hurt like hell I wanted to forgive her.

She stopped crying and turned away from me, it was silent for a while, I knew she was thinking what happened over. "So for how long…?" I smiled bitterly, I remembered the day it happened, the day my parents were brutally slaughtered in front of me, I was only 3 years old, but the discrimination began, and always was since birth, I knew that for sure. "Since I was born… They held me down and murdered my parents right in front of me…They kept me as a slave and tortured me ever since…I'm 15 now. You?" She walked up behind me and cut the rope that banded me to the chair. I brought my arms in front of me and rubbed my wrists. "Same story…It's…Nice to meet you, Miharu. Sorry for the bad start…I can't ask of you to forgive me." She gave me a sad smile and I just smiled brightly at her. My hair had reverted back to the way it was when I left Altera core. I could only think my eyes had became wide. I looked at my stomach seeing the flame tattoos had reformed on my stomach.

"Nice to meet you to Chibella." I felt a warm light envelop me and I rose from the ground, My old clothes coming off of me and my clothes from which I wore the day I escaped from Altera core reforming on me. When I came down I stared at myself a certain familiar sorrow filling my heart. "Back to square one…" I shook my head and a look of regret showed in Chibella's features. "I'm sorry, I must've absorbed your powers." I lit a flame in my palm my eyes lighting up in joy at the sight. I still had my Phoenix flame. It would never be extinguished. I forgot that I would always have the power of flames. "Not all of it.." a Smirk showed on my features. I grabbed my pistol and examined it. No one could take this away if I learned how to use it like a Master. I saw Chibella staring at me with curiosity.

"Time to train…"

_**Day-4 Mountains of Bethma, Time: Unknown.**_

It's been 4 days since I've been separated from Rena and the others. I've been lonely, but me and Chibella have been getting along, a lot of times she goes off on her own, I have no idea what she does and I haven't bothered to ask, I didn't want to pry into her business. I trained with my pistol, I wandered off one day and came across a old shotgun that was short-barreled. I examined it. It was pretty bad in shape but it was repairable. I didn't know to much about weaponry but I could learn or find someone to teach me. I saved it and kept it attached to my hip. Currently I was practicing targeting at some of those corrupted Lizard men I've been hearing about. I know that the group had to find El and we might run into each other again. But I wasn't going to get my hopes up about it. I decided I wanted a new outfit, so I started skinning the Lizard men I found using their leather and materials to make a entirely new outfit for myself.

I used the leather to make me a well refined jacket that reached to the elbows and cuffed. I only made it so it was bust cut like my beige jacket before. I made a smooth leather black tube top matching the color of my jacket. It would show my stomach but that would be best, I didn't like being hot. I created some leather black pants with several lined designs for weapon attachments. They would be tight fitting but easy to navigate with. I made a utility belt that I could strap ammo and grenades if I needed to on it. I created so boots that were leather as well, I would wear them on top of my pants and they reached to the knees. The heel was about 3 inches high. I folded the outfit up and set it on a table that Chibella quickly assembled for me.

I looked in the mirror of Chibella's small home. I noticed my hair was turning black and my eyes went wide with shock, my eyes were becoming a dim orange losing the bright orange they were before. My hair had gotten slightly longer already but it was puffy, bangs framed around my face and flowed and puffed out at my lower back. I touched it, it was soft and straight, but puffy, well fluffy. I shook my head and jumped down from the cliff I was on. I flipped down from the next and landed on the ground. I began walking around searching for new objects to use for fighting.

I wandered a long the edge of the Bethma lake, I got a nostalgic feeling when I looked at the destroyed boardwalk. It was when I met Rena. All the others as well, I shook my head and went by. I walked by the rubble and tripped over something and my body fell against the sand coating me in a layer of it. "Ow!" I felt chains under me and I instantly sat up staring what was underneath me. I saw a chain, it was extremely long, it was coiled up and at the end it had a Dagger, that could easily slice, it had some unique designs on it and I picked it up. The other end had a attachment that could attach to maybe a loop of some sort.

"This could be useful." I quickly gathered it up and began walking back to the Area me and Chibella now shared. Once I reached there I set it next to my newly designed outfit, once I did, I felt so grimy and dirty. I picked at the dirt and sand that clung to my skin and clothes. I walked down the cliff going to the lake to bathe, It was the only area where I would be able to bathe really. I peeled my clothes off and set them on the sand. I walked into the water of the lake welcoming the warm feel of the water. I dunked in letting the water go through my hair and clean all of the dirt and sand out of it. I shot up shaking my hair free of any leftovers and wrung it out. My hair fell on my chest covering it perfectly from anyone to see. I stared down noticing my chest had began growing during the training I was doing. Had working with Shadow restrained my female physique growth?

"Hey Miharu!" I was washing my arm down and I looked over my shoulder to see Chibella running towards me and a boy following close behind her. He wore White, blue, and a slight mix of black armor. He carried a giant cannon over his shoulder with ease which matched his armor. I could tell he was strong like Elsword, he had blue eyes that were welcoming and blonde hair, two brown streaks on the side that looked as if it were ears. I instantly flushed realizing it was a boy and turned around. I was naked and in this water!

"CHIBELLA I'M TAKING A BATH!" I turned around for a quick glance see her stopping and talking to the boy. He turned around and Chibella walked towards me putting her hands on her hip. "Come on get out the water. I want you to meet him!" She shouted happily I rolled my eyes and scoffed covering my body from both of them. "Also, just call me Chi. I like that better." I nodded and ran up the cliff quickly drying off and putting on the outfit that I made. I attached the chain on my hip and put the Pistol I was training with on my right leg. I put a combat knife on my left leg. I dried off my hair and it flowed down easily like before to my lower back. The bangs covering my forehead and fitting my face in fluffy bangs. I jumped back down easily and I saw the boy staring at me with a slack jaw, I walked up to him raising a eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" He just shook his head and closed his mouth, probably thinking it was rude to stare at someone like that. He held his hand out shyly and he cheeks flushed slightly, I blinked at him taking in the adorable sight, this boy was really cute. "My name is Chung Seiker, Prince of Hamel." My eyes widened and I bowed. He shook his head and grabbed me by the shoulders lifting me up. "Don't do that. I don't like all of the special attention, please treat me normally." I blinked again at his shyness and nodded. I shook his hand firmly and we smiled at each other. "My name is Miharu. Nice to meet you." He nodded. Chibella giggled at us and I raised a eyebrow at her. I couldn't help but let a small smile show. "Why are you giggling?" She rolled her eyes and put her hands behind her back swaying slightly being coy. "No reason~!" I huffed and ran after her. She began laughing.

"CHI GET BACK HERE!"

"CATCH ME IF YA CAN MIHARU!"

* * *

**Chi: -poofs- YAY I CAN SPEAK NOW!**

**Miharu: Yes I finally brought Chi in! **

**Chi: I seem...crazy...Overpowered.**

**Miharu: Well you are crazy...**

**Chi: -death glare- Excuse me?**

**Miharu: CRAZILY AWESOME I MEANT! Eheheheh...-sweatdrop-**

**Chi: Thank you! **

**Elsword: Wow...**

**Chung: I came in too!**

**Chi: I found you floating face planted into the water...**

**Chung: I wonder how I stayed alive...**

**Chi: Yeah that's what I'm thinking...**

**Raven: So Miharu your no longer a Yami Kasai: Goddess?**

**Miharu: Well Chi sucked the power out of me so yeah no longer that...**

**Chi: I said I was sorry!**

**Miharu: I know! So basically back to square one, I'll let you guys guess what Miharu is changing into now, if you read any of my other stories with Miharu you can figure out which class she's turning into. **

**Chi: You spoke in 3rd person.**

**Miharu: xP Sue me. **

**Chi: DONE! -slams court hammer-**

**Miharu: WHAT THE F-**

***Connection Lost***


	7. The Birth of a Assassin

**Miharu: Heyo!~**

**Elsword: What's up?**

**Miharu: I'm just mega happy! I got back from camping yesterday!**

**Aisha: You went camping?**

**Miharu: Yep Yep!**

**Raven:...Isn't it winter?**

**Miharu: Yep yep!**

**Rena: You are a very strange girl**

**Miharu: Yep yep!**

**Eve: Is she malfunctioning?**

**Miharu: Yep yep!**

**Elsword:...Uh-huh...On with the chapter then...**

**Miharu: Oh and by the way I MADE the new cover for the story, X.x Chibella I was so confused on how to draw you**

**Chibella: I'll kill you if ya messed up.**

**Miharu: -sweatdrop-**

* * *

_**The Birth of a Assassin.**_

* * *

**Day 60 – Base of Altera Core…**

_It's been over 2 months since I've seen the others, I'm happy with Chung and Chibella, but I miss them. I began silently crying at times over them. In such a short amount of time I became so attached to them, Chibella has begun leaving for venturing on her own, leaving me and Chung to travel together. Chung just basically came to protect a lady, but I didn't need it. I haven't ran into Cheryl either. Where is she? Wasn't she so desperate to search for me? She was being commanded by someone…maybe…when she failed. She may have been punished, I know she was after Raven as well, I had the feeling she had a crush on him maybe; I didn't want to let Raven be put In harm's way. But that's not my decision…it's his. I finally reached Altera Core, it was more difficult without the others but I was here regardless, my skills were advancing and I could handle weapons with ease, with traveling in the foundry I found countless weapons I could use…Throughout my tough battles two spirits came to me, in weapon form…Akarui…and…Phantom. A White sword, a White celestial sword. And a Black sword, one filled with Malice and Void. Funny how Phantom reminds me when I used Shadow Fire, I enjoyed using these two and working with them, but, I noticed in m battles, my hunger for it grew to now a almost insatiable state, it worries the hell out of me. I realize the change. But I can't change it…What the hell is happening? I have a feeling it's my Battle Spirit's…but…it's no evidence, plus I care about them. If I'm born for battle I'll fight till my final breath. I'm considered now, very powerful. _

_I felt that chill, that same chill from when I escaped through here, eerie, quiet. Cold…Chung looked straight ahead in silence with his serious expression, apparently he had just turned 15 not to long ago…He made two new guns using his special armor, which is powered by a guardian stone. He's a really special kid…He's the Prince of Hamel…well according to him Former Prince…His kingdom was attacked and during the battle he was knocked into the ocean, he drifted all the way to the shores above Altera Island. If Chi hadn't of found him I don't know who would've. He looked kind of girly, but he was charming and surely strong. We all trained relentlessly, I don't think Chi really needs it though…She's pretty strong all ready…I...myself just recently…turned 16…I was traveling with the group and forgot my birthday had passed up. I was older than Chung. I stared into the void at the basin in Altera core, nothing but emptiness, but I knew damn well this place wasn't empty…I told Chung to be aware of the security lasers. It triggered guards. He only nodded and we continued in…_

_***Flash back end***_

"GOD DAMN IT! IT'S TOO MANY OF THEM!" I backed against the walls of the chasm deep into Altera Core, we were on a lower level deeper to where a bright El radiated from, regardless of not hitting any of the security lasers we were bombarded with the Nasod guards. They just kept coming. No matter how many we slayed. Chung and I got separated and I was on the edge of getting knocked off the edge. I couldn't get away without getting blazed and diced to bits!

_Fuck Fuck Fuck! What the hell am I going to do?! _I couldn't summon my sword's power since I wasn't in enough space. I was leaning over the edge and Chung was coughing and hacking on the other end! Was he bleeding? I could only think of the worst case scenario in this. I felt my body lean over and I myself was tipping over the edge. Then a Nasod charged into me, I flipped over and I began falling. "GAAAAAHHHHH!" I knew my death was near, where ever the end of this cold…cold hole was. But then I felt warmth, and I was going…Up…?! I was going rapidly in the air and moving up back to the platform, I could feel the warm muscled toned chest of someone, obviously a male…The unknown male tossed me to the side and I heard a loud incantation before the whirring of blades span rapidly around tearing the Nasod apart, their assembled bodies just breaking into mash and piles of technical junk. I winced at the feeling of the hard floor colliding with my body, I rubbed my back.

"Yo~! What's up Miharu!" _H-Huh…? That voice…it can't be… _I opened my eyes slowly the wind still causing a blur in my vision, but as it cleared up, I could see the fiery red and ambitious eyes of…Elsword! I was overwhelmed with joy! I leaped into his arms and he hugged me, I hugged him tightly almost squeezing the air out of him. I heard him chuckling and I could feel the vibration on his chest. It felt nice and heart-warming. He stood me up but when he did…He brought me up with him? "…Eh?" I looked down seeing that I was a few inches off the ground. I turned to Elsword and he had his eyes lowered and a smirk on his lips, I blushed harshly and made him let me go. I was shocked at what I saw.

Elsword was now taller than me, his face, which I hadn't realized before, had mature features. He looked a lot older. His body was a lot more muscle-toned and he was wearing a short top that was almost like a vest, it didn't cover his stomach at all though letting his mid riff, and the….lower muscles showed a bit, white and black baggy pants with a medallion of a rune hung on his hips, he had multiple buckles on, he wore finger less gloves and his hair fell nicely on his face, in the front, he had two long portions stranded down, one in the back as well, he had a newly done sword. It had the same rune as the medallion on his hip. It was well designed. His top had one buckles on the bottom. He had a tattoo of a Rune on his shoulder as well. For some reason his sword had buckles on them too. He had some metal bands on his wrists which led out to his gloves and most of his pants were white, it almost seemed as if a white part was attached over a black portion of the pants. With red ties. I still gazed at him.

"Miharu you're drooling." My face shone and radiated a bright red and I immediately wiped my mouth. Elsword's voice was a lot smoother and had more base in it. Charming if I may say. My mouth opened to say something and he just sighed in a amused way. "Els….Elsword…? Is that really you?" He rolled his eyes and put his hand on his hip. He sure as hell got a lot more cocky and confident during the time we separated. "Wow I get taller and my voice changes and I'm a whole different person, your skin color changes, your hair body shape and even your eyes changes and I recognize you right away." I pouted and scoffed. I crossed my arms and scowled at him. "Shut the hell up you cocky bastard." His eyes widened, he stared at me for a while, before his lips twitched into a smirk again. I wasn't facing him but I could hear him walking to me, he brushed my shoulder on, purpose, for some reason I let out a shudder and I stared at him with anger my eyebrows creasing, he looked over his shoulder.

"If you want to rejoin us your more than welcome." He stared at the ground and crossed his arms in a way that showed hesitance and some sort of fear. "We found…the culprit, it's…" He shook his head and stared at me with determined eyes. "Just…come on, we need your help." He turned towards Chung who was getting up staggering and holding his head. He did a once over on him and cocked an eyebrow up. I'd hate to admit it to this cocky guy but he looked pretty cool doing that. "Who's Mr. Pretty Boy?" I scowled and pushed him out of the way walking to the elevator, waiting for it to go down a lower level, Chung followed but he stared at Elsword with anger. "It's Chung Seiker to you." Elsword's eyebrows just creased and he followed mumbling something under his breath. I waited and once the floor below was revealed I saw the others standing there and waiting for us. I smiled and tears almost welled up in my eyes.

"Miharu...You're…back…" Rena breathed out in quiet voice. Her eyes were wide but a big smile was on her face, her eyes brimmed with tears; I ran up to her and leaped into her arms. "RENA-SAN!" I shouted hugging her tightly and rubbed my face into her chest without shame at all. I really cared about Rena a lot. She was the one who got me out of the River and made sure I didn't completely spazz out when I came to. Rena just made a calming humming sound which was almost like a lullaby and she rubbed my head. "Welcome back." I nodded and she let out a soft laugh. I looked up and looked around everyone was smiling.

"Yo! Mi-Mi where are…" I heard Chibella's voice and I turned sharply around letting Rena go and I stared at her. The look in her eyes made me think she knew these guys, as if she knew them from somewhere before. "Why are you guys here…?" Chibella's voice became monotone and almost hollow. Her eyes became almost a dark shade and lifeless as she stared at them. The look it's self gave me a shiver down my spine. Chi could sure be scary when she wanted to. I'm pretty sure she was just trying to be serious but it looked WAY more than that. I held up my hands and waved. "It's okay Chi, These are the guys who found me when I got away…from them…" When I said them, my voice dripped in venom and it became horse. She stared and let out a sigh. She just shook her head and walked forward. "Let's go and help them." She looked at the ground with a thoughtful look, wondering if she should even trust herself with the decision I'm guessing. She shook her head and kept moving forward. Elsword stared at her back with creased eyebrows. He remembered, didn't he? Everyone else began walking ahead but Elsword still stared at her back. I walked towards him and tapped his shoulder.

"Elsword...Come on, why are you staring at her with such a hateful look?" He turned sharply towards me baring his teeth and eyes wide with anger, his eyebrows still creased and his hair swinging over almost hitting me in the face. His hand tightened on the hilt of his sword and he pressed his lips close together. "How can you forgive her so easily…?" Elsword said quietly under his breath, I only stared at him. He grinded on his teeth and growled slightly. "HOW CAN YOU?!" I winced and only looked off to the side. I turned away quickly with haste steps my heels making small clacks on the floor. I felt a tight grip on my shoulder that automatically put me to a halt. I turned around wincing. "Answer me!" I turned around sharply meeting his fierce red eyes. "Because I can look at things from other people's perspectives. Think about that then you'll understand. Now let's move." I pulled my shoulder away and walked sharply, I had a scowl on my face from that, Elsword annoyed me, I admired his strength and bravery, but he annoyed me!

I heard rumbling ahead and my eyes widened as the entire core shook violently making me wobble and lose my balance. I felt a firm hand grab my arm and lift me up. I leaned against the figure and when I felt my back collide with the front I could tell it was Elsword. I pulled away quickly and I knew his eyes were burning into my back side. I ran forward towards the direction everyone else went. I could hear Elsword following closely behind. I saw the bright light inside the spiral of the core and ran towards it. I could hear the sounds of clashing and energy builds up from the inside.

"MIHARU! ATTACK THE POWER CORES!" I looked at the edges of the platform I walked onto seeing different colored platforms. I ran towards the blue colored one taking out my Hydra. "BUCK SHOT!" I fired rapidly blasting the core with several penetrating powerful bullets doing some decent damage. I kicked it a few times and slashed it with both Akarui and Phantom, I shot my rifle at it, destroying the core, it blasted and I covered my eyes to shield myself from the bright light. "LOOK OUT!"

I heard Aisha scream. A giant hand swept over and knocked me across the platform and I smacked right into someone, I heard groaning and I could only assume it was Chung by the sound, my back felt as if it was cracked, my vision hazed and I could see the silhouette of a giant. It was large and slow moving. My head wavered and I could hear the others yelling. Either attacking or shouting for us, maybe both. I tried to balance myself out, sit up atleast, but it hurt so badly, I think I cracked a rib or broke my leg. I couldn't tell. I felt pain all over and it washed over me in waves making it unbearable to even open my eyes. My vision cleared a bit more and I used my arms to get my self up slowly, wobbling. I heard grunting from Chung he was getting up as well, I pulled out my rifle and aimed it with one arm towards the Main core, the Power train that revealed it's self from under the platform. Chung's back pressed against mines and he aimed one Silver shooter towards the Power train. "Are you okay?!" Chung shouted amongst all the noise, I grinned weakly and lowered my eyes. "I'm fine!" I heard a chuckle emit from him and we both fired in unison. The power of his Silver Shooter, the energy from the guardian stone, the power from my flames and demonic energy combining into a powerful bullet. It shot towards the Power Train and entered, it was silence, then I heard the rumbling, the core exploded and the ground shook violently once more, I fell to a knee and Chung fell against me, I could only feel my cold limp body slide down before I saw nothing but blackness.

My eyes opened into a Void, I saw Aisha lay out on the ground passed out; I crawled over to her weakly trying to regain my strength. My head was throbbing from the damage I took and I felt my lungs shake violently and my broken rib bone wobble freely hurting my organs and bruising my skin. I tapped her shoulder and she opened her eyes slowly, she sat up looking around confused. "Where…the hell…is this?" Aisha spoke out slowly staring around at Nothing and Everything. I looked at her short and messy purple hair and her Dark Magician outfit. It was slightly singed for some reason. When had she gotten burned? "Aisha? Why is your hair and outfit…singed?" She looked down and stared at me with confused eyes. "You didn't see? I got blasted by a plasma beam; I would've died if it wasn't for my shield…" She looked down at the ground with almost hollow eyes, they seemed almost lifeless. I then began to wonder, why are me and Aisha here together…? "Dark Magician of a Advanced level beyond your years, I have a, Negotiation in matter for you." I looked around rapidly wondering where the voice came from, the voice was high and screechy, and it didn't sound human. My head throbbed with the movement. Aisha looked up slowly looking around trying to find the source of the voice. "Speak." I never knew she could be so curt. I stared at her with admiration as she spoke to the unknown speaker. "I have a contract…To advance your powers of Dark Magic, using magic of the void, which is far stronger. You'll become the strongest mage all around and people will fear you. You'll have immense power…All in exchange is I ask you bring a mini-version of me to see the world through those eyes." I blinked at the generous offer, did the, unknown speaker wish to see the outside world that desperately. Aisha just smirked devilishly. I would've insulted her if she turned it down. But apparently she wasn't. Aisha isn't stupid; she knew what to accept and what not to. "I accept."

A large pillar of dark purple crashed down on Aisha lifting her in the air altering her body, she seemed to grow taller. She gained a revealing top that covered her chest, the shoulders of the top puffed cutely and the sleeves coned out with frilly ends and a summoning circle design on them. Her stomach was shown easily. She gained a unique designed skirt that was Dark purple. It had several buckles which were a slight lighter color; it had a cape like material in the back that fanned out. In the front buckles came from the skirt down to some boots that formed that came up way above her knees but showed skin between her skirt and boots. The boots were long, dark purple with some white. They had cute ties on them; her hair grew longer and flowed out. Hair ties magically wrapped themselves around on the Left and Right side of her head making spiky likes ponytails on the Left and Right side of her head, sharp bangs falling onto her face nicely. Aisha grinned and I could see a darker side already. Her eyes were a darker color than the faint lavender like color before. She came down and I stared at her in shock. She looked pretty but her outfit was pretty revealing.

She looked at her hands in amazement, she glowed in a certain dark radiance that was elegance, she summoned her staff, it was altered, it had a cute bat creature on it with a wing and the side was built to look almost like a hatchet or a scythe sideways. It looked amazing. She looked refreshed and unscathed. She looked at me and smiled. "Void Princess," She spoke quietly but with strong confidence, "That's what I am, a Void Princess…Named by the Demon King himself, Angkor." My eyes widened, Angkor was the Demon King that controlled everything in the Demon Realm, and he was extremely powerful despite his cute appearance. I wonder why the Demon King saw out Aisha for such a thing. Maybe he was impressed with her abilities and her determination.

I only nodded. My vision got hazy again and I found myself falling backwards. I saw Aisha jogging towards me but I blacked out once more…

_Miharu Kokoro…The Half Phoenix demon. Runaway from her clan and fierce fighter, wielder of the Battle Spirits, Phantom and Akarui, battle lust warrior, one woman army and absolutely amazing. Injured from a devastating blow from the rouge Nasod King in Altera core. All alone…All alone trying to find her way. The shimmering light in the lone sky, a Diamond, shining brightly, corrupted with the sights of torture war and sorrow. A Black Diamond. She'll meet her demise here if something isn't done. Should I give her a chance…Even though her kind is forbidden, she's fiercer and shall I say powerful than the average Full-fledged demon, is it because she has strength from both species…? But humans…are weak; I've never understood Half-Demons. I shall give her a second chance. Phantom…You know what you have to do._

_Phantom forged his self into a human formed spirit body; he leaned over Miharu picking her up and summoning a spiritual circle of red and black on the ground and set her in the middle. He leaned down and opened a vein with a small slit He opened a vein and a bright glowing red and thick liquid poured down as he squeezed his vein, the liquid falling into the slit in Miharu's vein and going into her blood stream. After a while, Miharu's skin began to turn a lighter cream color. Her body began to morph into a more feminine physique; her Breasts going bigger and her hips going wider, her legs became more muscular. _

_Phantom, allow me to finish the ritual…The Demon King him self came down and unleashed a giant wave of red that washed it's self and covered Miharu's body, the color fading. He came down and slowly bit his fangs into her neck inserting his blood by biting his lip and letting it flow in. The bruises on Miharu's body slowly vanished. As he pulled away, a dark blood red pillar of light crashed on her body, it formed a black rider suit with several embedded lining and designs that fit like a second skin on her body, the zipper came down to show the cleavage of her breasts quite knowingly. On the bottom heels of about 5 inches formed out of the suit, they were like stilettos, sharp as knives. Phantom reformed into his sword form and reattached his self to the holster on Miharu's back. Miharu's sniper rifle advanced into a more scientific version that looked more lethal. The chain dagger formed and the dagger changed to more of a scythe on edge with a cross on the hilt having a coil around it. Her hair grew incredibly longer, the right side longer than the left falling to her shoulder, silky like hair. It grows to her calves. The side longer and growing shorter in the middle in an arch at the bottom. A simple red tie with a Cross band with a coil is on the design of the headband. Fangs grow out of Miharu's partially opened mouth. Her bangs fall loosely on her face. Miharu's eyes open weakly. The dim orange color of her irises is shown at first, but they flicker on and off a bright blood red, they finally stop at the red glowing brightly. Her mouth is opened slightly and she stares up in a daze as if she's asleep _

_Wake up Miharu, you are reborn again. Accept this new power, embrace it. Accept your task and your place in life. Do well, __**Weapon Huntress.**_

I woke up breathing harshly and panting. I felt bandages going across my chest and back and I was sweating badly, my hair clung to my face and I looked around the room in a panic. I realized I was in a different place, it looked like a inn, I was in a bed in this warm cozy in, I could only see darkness outside so I assumed it was in Altera village…I was wrapped pretty tightly and covered in two blankets. I rubbed my eyes, trying to get the grogginess out of them. I gasped; I stared at my hand in shock, fear more so. My hand was a cream-color close to maybe a Alabaster color…I threw the blankets off of me and I stared at my body, it was completely…Altered. I had grown a little bit. It was just as when I changed when I was using Shadow Fire, I touched my hair, gasping at the silkiness of it. I gripped the ponytail found and trailed my fingers down to find it was very lengthy. I touched my face feelings the bangs fall, one side longer than the other. I saw my weapons on the side of me, my rifle was transformed, it looked, completely different…My swords were more advanced, Akarui…and Phantom…both of them were different.

I sat up, surprised that the pain was gone from the battle at Altera core. I climbed out of the bed and tried to zip up the black rider suit I had on but I was struggling at the widest portion of my bust. Embarrassed I left it at that and rubbed my chest, realizing how sore they were. I grabbed my equipment, strapping them on and making sure they were secure enough for me to keep going. I opened the door slowly and walked down the staircase I saw. I entered the room to see everyone sitting on the couch and on the floor talking casually. Aisha stood up in the crook of a wall, arms crossed and looking at the others, her expression was saddened. Chibella sat on the couch, her cheek pressed against the palm of her hand staring boredly at the others. Elsword, Rena, Eve, Raven and Chung chatted about something that was inaudible to me.

Elsword's eyebrow raised and his ear tweaked as a dog's would. He turned to the side and spotted me. He stood up and walked towards me. Though I was a bit taller he was still taller than me now. I hated that, it seemed as if he looked down on me or something. "Your up. How you feeling? You took a pretty bad hit in there." I only nodded, I stared at Chung he seemed pretty weak in his features, pale if I say so. "I'm fine. How's Chung? He got hit pretty badly too. Should he be up?" Elsword looked over at Chung. His gaze lowered in almost a way that seemed like jealously and envy. My eyebrow raised in confusion. He turned to me and shrugged, putting a hand on his hip casually. "Oh the kid? He's alright. He had a few bad bruises and a cut against his side, your sword must've cut him in the impact." I stared at Chung once more, my eyes showing worry, I felt like he should be lying down. He looked to pale, the poor nice prince. I injured him, if only I was paying attention. Elsword turned towards me.

"Your irises… They're red." He spoke almost in a ghostly way I blinked. I put my hand over one eye for some reason, even though I couldn't see them. I ran towards the bathroom and I looked up in the mirror. Seeing that my eye color changed from the Dim orange I had to a nearly glowing dark blood red. Elsword walked in with a almost worried look. I wondered what his problem was. "I don't know how this happened." His eyes widened and he brought his hand slowly to his mouth and pointed towards his canine gesturing me to do the same. I did as followed but when I reached up I felt a sharp prick and I pulled away. I stared at my finger seeing a small dot of blood beginning to expand out. My lip quivered. I shook my head and pulled myself together.

"Elsword…Training. Now!" I commanded. He stared at me as if I had grown a second head. I only turned sharply towards him, he nodded begrudgingly and walked off probably to grab his sword, this would be a good way to learn his new fighting style and see what I have new. Something tells me that I have different things I can do now. I walked to the small courtyard that was behind the inn. Elsword stood standing there with a serious expression; he clutched his Great sword in one hand strongly.

I stood there, my hair blowing in the slight breeze like a cape pillowing out. "Ready?" he asked, I only nodded, we both charged at each other with a yell and I pulled out Akarui and Phantom…

_Time to Embrace this new power…_

* * *

**Miharu: Done!**

**Eve: She seems better now.**

**Chung: Yeah...Owwie..**

**Miharu: Eheheheh...Sorry Chung**

**Elsword: You smacked right into him**

**Miharu: That's because that hunk of junk whacked me across the room like a 3 inched doll.**

**Aisha: So I guess Miharu and I are both associated with the Demon King now.**

**Miharu: Yeah...**

**Angkor: I spared your life.**

**Miharu: Only because I'm strong**

**Angkor: You're a born Assassin.**

**Miharu:...I hope your right.**

**Elsword: I seem more serious now.**

**Miharu: Well I believe in the Eltype you grew more serious as you advanced so I want to try to keep it that way.**

**Aisha: Being orignal eh? Nice!**

**Chibella: Going Solo~**

**Miharu: Yes you do. XD You always run off, the hell do you go anyways.**

**Chibella: -death glare- None of your damn buisness..**

**Miharu: -sweatdrop- Okay~!**


	8. Demons on the Battlefield

**Miharu: Yay I got a New chapter of this done!**

**Aisha: A New character comes into the picture!**

**Elsword: I don't trust him**

**Rena: Oh it's a He~?**

**Raven: Yeah...It is**

**Chung: He seems fine to me, maybe a bit violent.**

**Miharu: ...**

**Aisha: Miharu what's wrong?**

**Eve: You guys didn't say Happy Birthday...**

**Miharu: -wail- EVE IS THE ONLY ONE WHO REMEMBERED!**

**Everyone else: OH GOD SORRY!**

**Miharu: ;w;...No one remembered my birthday...-weep-**

**Eve: Miharu turned 15 today...**

**Elsword: She's the same age as her Character...well in base form at least.**

**Aisha: Sorry Miharu...Happy Birthday...**

**Miharu: -sniffle-**

**Raven: eheheh...Go ahead and enjoy the chapter...**

* * *

**Demons on the Battlefield...**

* * *

"SWORD FIRE!" Elsword stopped momentarily and jumped in the air above me evading my swing from Akarui, he brought his sword back and came down with a powerful slam and forces, driving his sword into the ground making it erupt in flames! I yelled in pain, surprised that I actually even felt it. "SHIT!" Elsword stopped again and stared at me with wide worried eyes. "I thought you were resistant to fire!" I turned to him growling and baring my teeth, a uncontrollable anger overcoming me and I felt my fangs grow larger and a throbbing pulsating demon energy rushed through my body. Elsword backed up slightly in confusion and panic.

"EX-EQUIP: HELL'S ARMOR!" I went under a special transformation in a Dimensional area that altered my clothing into a hard nearly dragon-plated type of armor. It was all black and my hair came down, twisting into ponytails on the left and right sides of my head. My hair changed color in a rush and flooded white. My eyes glowed dangerously, the irises becoming a bright yet darker version of red and the outside shining with a blaze of fire. A tail shot out from me that was black colored and pointed but fuzzy ears came from my head, my normal human like ears going away. Claws nearly shot out of my hands in replacement of my fingernails. I held my head down a growl emitting from me that I couldn't control. _I…Can't control my body…What happened? _

I looked up, my fangs protruding quite noticeably out. I found myself rushing forward with my guns withdrawn and Elsword backed up and flipped over me, I turned around quickly spotting him in mid-air his eyes widened at my speed. "Dangeom jaba!" I shouted and I launched my Chain Scythe out pulling him down stunning him with a rush of plaguing energy. "Deobeul pang!" I grabbed my knife from my side pocket I drew my knife up his body and I used my other hand reversing it dragging down and slashing the other side. "Geul meoli giho pogpung!" I pulled out my Hydra and put both of my hands together quickly duplicating them, I then released a storm of bullet's in a stream swishing with every trigger hit hitting devastating blows, I pulled out my sniper rifle and shot a powerful Sniper bullet into Elsword which had him weaker than he already was. An overwhelming power built up in me and I jumped into the air pulling out Akarui and Phantom, I did a Spiral vertically to Elsword. "Amsalja ui jeon won!" I crashed down like a comet on him leaving nothing but dust in the vicinity; I jumped into the air a second time just raising my fist and coming down with a slam.

I felt a gust of wind as I came back to my senses, it blew me back farther to the ground, my armor faded away and my hair reverted back to normal. "Angh….What the hell did I do..? …Eh?" I looked up seeing Elsword rise with a vicious glowing aura of red and black floating around him like a possessed spirit. He moved almost inhumanely by how stiff and heavy his steps were. He looked at me and it made my heart skip a beat, his eyes were completely white. Glowing, and all white. He was grinning almost sadistically. I got up quickly and Elsword charged at me with lightning speed I got dizzy trying to track up, I moved to the side slightly as he swung his sword, it hit my arm cutting me pretty badly.

Elsword slammed his hand into the gut of my stomach and I felt a rupture of hit and flames causing my to shake violent, he pulled away and knocked me into the air, I was still burning in my mid-section from the rupturing flames. Elsword caught me with a Rune knocking me loose to continue to hit without any resistance, "LUNA BLADE!" Elsword raised his hand in the air and summoned a large blue glowing blade, he spun downwards and the blade came down slicing through me draining me of my energy and cutting me down in strength pretty well. I almost fell to the ground by Elsword kicked me, keeping me from getting away, "RISING SLASH!" Elsword summoned a lot of blades from the ground that came up and pierced my back, I yelled in pain at the feeling, the blades soon vanished and I fell to the ground with a thud. I heard people yelling and rushing, the pattering on the ground confirmed that. My vision was fading from life to black and I couldn't really keep my head still. "ELSWORD YOU SON OF A BITCH WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I heard Raven shout. I winced and my head pounded. I never heard Raven so angry before…I heard Elsword's voice but I couldn't hear what he said really… I faded into the black again.

"WOULD YOU FUCK OFF ALREADY YOU ASSHAT!" I cracked a grin at that insult, I opened my eyes weakly to see I was in the living room laid out on the couch; My back didn't hurt a bit. "The hell...?" I sat up with ease, shocked and almost scared that I didn't feel any pain. "She's up!" I heard Rena shout, I turned towards her and she gave me one of those beautiful smiles she had. I couldn't help but smile back at her. The others rushed towards me and stared at me with worry and eagerness. "Don't worry I'm fine." I held out my hands defensively. Rena scowled slightly, "No your not, you took a bad hit back there from Elsword." I shook my head and stood up, everyone gasped slightly, well except for Chibella, she believed me right away. "I'm fine I'm telling you I'm alright." Rena grabbed me and zipped down my Suit and pulled it down to see my back. "RENA WHAT ARE YOU-!" Rena gasped and I could see everyone else's eyes widened. "She really is okay." I nodded and stood up, pulling up my suit and zipping it up. I got aggravated when I couldn't zip it up all the way again. "I told you." Elsword walked over holding his head.

"Miharu... I'm sorry about what I did, something just snapped in me and my mind went blank." I could only give a soft smile; a shiver went down my spine when I remembered seeing those soulless eyes staring at me with no emotion and that vicious aura promising nothing but pain. It scared me slightly, I touched my skin…I felt cold…That was odd. Why was I cold? Something wasn't right. "It's fine Elsword, I lost control at first, I have…no Idea what that was." He only nodded. I turned around and walked towards a window, I looked at the horizon through the hole down in Altera Village, and I stared at the top of Altera Mountain. I could hear the sounds of the Phoenix demons from down here, I scowled, my powers as a part Phoenix was beginning to vanish for some reason. I needed to make way to there. If not there, then somewhere else…Where else could I go?

"Hey crew, we just got a Request for help. Check this out." I heard Chibella say, she waved a paper in the air and set it on the table, she bent down reading it resting her palms on the glass, we all gathered around to listen in on what the letter said.

"_Warriors and Search Party for the El, We are sincerely sorry for such an abrupt Request, but we have heard stories of your immense strength and power, your speed to get things done quickly and your kindness, we have been attacked by the Demon army several times and they have taken over our sacred shrine, we are completely devastated, several of our men have lost their lives and even some of our citizens, Men women and children. We desperately beg of you for your help, please come as soon as you can. _

_Regards,_

_Lento..."_

We all stared at the letter in shock, we were completely oblivious to the fact that other people may have been getting attacked by the demons, yet these people have been getting attacked for awhile. "The Letter says it's came from Peita... That's a good while away from here. Should we go?" I waited for everyone else answer, Chibella twirled her scythe and rested it on her shoulder, her cloak whipping out from the air created. "I'll check it out myself, I'll return with the Intel, in the mean time." Chibella turned to me with a soft smile, I blinked. "You guys have some business to take care of." Chibella turned her gaze upwards, towards the Mountain of Altera, I followed and scowled slightly, I touched my fire gem that was embedded on my chest, feeling it weaken in its intensity. "Right Miharu?" I only nodded Chibella climbed out of the window and leaped up; I tried to look up to at least say goodbye but she was already gone. I sighed and shook my head "Ja ne, Chibella-san."

I turned towards the others and stared at them with nothing but pure seriousness and slight anger, I was ready, I needed to get my powers back, and how I was going to get everyone up there I don't know really. But I needed to.

_Miharu you can do this, I gave you the strength to fight now do so, the Demons have gone rogue and are attacking at random, I haven't been able to get control of them and someone else is apparently taking over their minds, or they finally got a mind of their own and decided to come up there. Anyways, I need you and Aisha to work with those others and put these fools in their place, you can do it. I've already notified Aisha; now initiate your mission Weapon Huntress. _

I blinked at the Demon King's voice, how had…he gotten in contact with me? I looked at my hands, examining my pale skin, is that why I was healed after that battle and blow to my body, why my eyes were red, my new powers and different appearance? I shook my head, it wasn't time to dwell on it now, it helped no matter, maybe if I slayed the demons…my powers would return. I smirked at that, embrace the power right…?

I tossed my head and snapped it forward knocking it out of the ponytail it was in, I glowed and my Hell's Armor came back on me, I turned and seeing my hair was a faint pink this time, was that a special mode I was in before? Everyone blinked at me and I turned towards them, my hair was in ponytails now but it was more arched than before. I walked forward hearing the heavy armor move with every step. "Let's go."

We all walked through the village and everyone stared at us, confused on why we weren't resting up. I ignored the stares and kept moving. We reached the top grounds of Altera and stared at the mountain in the distance, "You sure you're up to this?" Elsword turned to me with a raised eyebrow, I only could nod, not even turning his way, I felt a bubbling rage built up in my stomach and I couldn't help the growl that erupted. I saw the flicker red light flash onto the ground and I gasped, I forced myself to calm down, knowing, that sickening rage was uncontrollable and it would only harm those close to me. I stared at mountain, seeing no path. I tapped Aisha's shoulder to gain her attention.

"Aisha, I need you to teleport all of us to the top of Altera Mountain. Alright?" She nodded, and gestured everyone to link hands, once that was done she murmured a incantation silently and I saw white briefly, before I came back into the vision of the world seeing that we were on the border at the top of the mountain, seeing a tall giant capitol like building in the center, I grimaced at the sight. It made me want to throw up, I absolutely hated these demons with a passion, I heard the sounds of them flying around, and the misty haze from clouds and cold wind touching our skin. Aisha shivered at the sudden temperature change and I gave her a soft smile.

"Something isn't right." Raven stared forward with a thoughtful but hazed eyes, something wasn't right with him I could tell, his eyes usually didn't look like that. I tilted a head and followed his gaze. "What's wrong Raven?" I asked walking to his side and tapping his Nasod arm, it felt normal so that wasn't it. He furrowed his eyebrows keeping his gaze fixated towards the Capital of the Phoenix Demons. "Someone is here, attacking them already…" He spoke quietly and his hardened gaze softened.

"….Huh?" I remained still, my ears tweaking and listening to the eerie silence, everyone remained quiet as I listened deeply for a foreign presence…It was someone here, I could hear the yells and screeching of the demons and the laughter of a male, concentrating harder I closed my eyes seeing if I could get a hint of it being a human or a demon, or both. When I went into searching, I found that it was a demon for sure. He was airborne apparently. _What type of demon is this…? Is it a rebellious Phoenix demon?_

"Let's go." Elsword said not meeting anyone's eyes and just walking forward against the strong gale of the wind. When we didn't move Elsword stopped on one foot and only turned his body sideways to look at us with a slight irritated expression. "What are you waiting for?" Rena only shook her head and moved forward, Aisha followed and summoned her staff in her hand and stopped once she was next to Elsword, Raven moved forward and stopped next to Elsword as well, he turned towards me and I seemed hesitant. I had a feeling that this Demon was dangerous than my senses told me it was.

Eve walked forward, her long white hair moving gracefully in the wind with her small steps, she didn't even turn around, she just kept looking forward, but I could tell by how her stance stiffened and her fists clenched she was a tad angry, Chung twirled his Silver shooter as he pulled it out from his holster, he swung his Cannon over his shoulder and walked casually over, turning around and putting a hand on his hip and stared at me with a playful grin on his expression. "You coming Miharu?" I smiled at his playful manner and only nodded, walking forward, I flicked out my hand summoning Phantom and we all broke into a sprint running forward against the wind, Raven moving the fastest and Rena and Me following quickly behind.

I held Phantom behind my back with one arm, the other in front of me ready for a frontal grab if needed so, as we advanced further and further with immense speed we could see the Capital clearer and see that indeed it was in chaos, I had to close my eyes as saw a flash of darkness and fire, the brightness from it to bright. The screams and desperate pleas from the common citizens were getting louder and louder, whatever was up ahead was dangerous and fearsome, Phoenix demons were account for the most destructive of demons because of their fire and their airborne access, what the hell could cause such chaos?

"Hahahahahah! BURN!" I heard the deep baritone but smooth and cocky voice of a demon that was absolutely charming; I had to shake my head of that thought. I heard the crashing and tossing of dark magic and fire become stronger with the aura and I didn't see anyone grounded that was a Phoenix Demon, the citizens were running pass me, some of them giving me glares and I just ignored it and kept running, picking up on speed to the point dust was coming up behind me, Raven followed close to my side keeping up almost as equally. _Impressive Raven…_

"SHIT!" I stopped with a slide dust skidding off the ground and blasting into the Dark flame that was shot down at me and would've injured me badly if I had gotten hit by it. I looked up from the area the shot came up from, there I saw a demon with horns coming out of his head and pointed ears, and he had the color of faint magenta but still dark. He had sharp and fierce red eyes that glowed even in the sun light and fangs that poked out of his mouth, what was so eye catching is the massively large demon wings that came out of his back and glowed, radiated in dark energy, He wore a opened vest that was black with spiked metal bracelets, designs riding up on his arms and fingerless gloves, his hair was long to about his mid-back section with white hair, almost a faint pinkish color, he wore a magenta choker, a black strap cross the upper section of his muscled-toned chest. He wore pants that fit loosely on his legs but tight on his hips that had a few belts wrapping around him, buckles wrapped around his pants legs and they were all black. His shoes were metal plated with silver and the sole based with black. He glowed a faint blue when he looked at me. This guy was a beauty for a demon that's for sure…

"What the hell are you doing here?! Get out of my way!" He commanded with a fierce tone that made me want to wince my stance didn't falter though. I only scowled, the others walked up to me and he came down a little lower, close to ground level but he still remained afloat. He looked seriously really angry; this guy was vengeful like a murdered spirit. "What are you doing here?!" I shouted at him and brought Phantom to my back again ready to transform him. "This is my home and I come back seeing you causing fucking chaos!" I swore and my eyes glowed a bright red, I could feel my fangs grow slightly; I blinked transformed Phantom and brought him to my front holding him with one arm easily.

"Your…Home?" He smirked devilishly and I felt my knees were trying to give out just by looking at him, just what the hell was he? And why the hell did all the guys I run into was so damn attractive?! "…So you're one of them." His eyebrows furrowed and I could hear a dark chuckle emit from him. "I'll kill you!" He shot a Dark flame at me but it missed and was heading straight for Eve!

"EVE NO!" I dashed right in front of her holding my arms out, the flame hitting me directly in the heart. I felt my body shake violently at the strike, it doing something to my soul, this wasn't a regular dark flame…It was Shadow Fire. "NNG!" I grunted and fell to the ground clutching my chest. Rushes of my previous usage of it flashing through me, I couldn't hear to well, I could hear the shouts of the others and them coming towards me; I heard the dark chuckle of the unnamed demon. "TIME TO DIE!" Out of my disoriented haze he dashed down with a summoned scythe and slashed at me, I came back to my senses and back flipped away uses my legs only. I felt weak again and I stabbed Phantom into the ground to keep myself upright. "You're a stubborn one aren't you?" I looked up at him, sweat beginning to bead on my face, I panted, feeling weaker and weaker by the second, this was the true strength of Shadow fire. It immobilized the opponent so much it was an easy kill…

"I didn't come here to die…" I raised my head, felt a rush of energy through me and my hair whipped back violently, in a single sweep it changed into its white form, my eyes glowed that violent crimson red and the markings on my face appeared, my fangs bearing out more. He just laughed at me and raised an eyebrow in amusement. Wings sprung out of my back, black but feathery wings. I began to hover slightly. "You're no average Phoenix Demon…Are you?" I just smirked slyly as I held my head down like a mindless body. My bangs covering my eyes now. "Whatever then, more fun for ME!" He dashed at me and crushed his scythe into Phantom, I revved Phantom up and he spun his blades violent and the friction causing a new form of energy to form, we both jumped away, going higher into the sky. He stared at me oddly and I still didn't raise my head, I was void of thoughts, my mind was completely blank, I was just a Battle Drone at the moment.

I transformed Phantom back into a sword finding it not easy enough to go against that scythe of his. He dashed at me once more and we violently clashed against each other, occasionally we would go to close-combat delivering fatal punches and kicks to the body, I kicked him in the stomach hard with my heel, it sinking into his stomach and he blew backwards into a pillar. "AGH!" He rested his head against the rubble and his body shook slightly with pain, he scowled, his white teeth showing noticeably and he gripped onto the rubble harshly, his eyes lowering dangerously as he dashed back to the skies with lightning speed. He came back with a devastating back kick to my chest which sent me crashing to the ground and knocked me flat. I was out of it for a second. I could hear him landing hard, walking towards me.

I shook my head, my Hell's Armor mode feeling the strength beginning to weaken. I knew I had to come out of it eventually. "You put up a good fight but it's time to end this." My eyes snapped open in realization of what he said and I flipped up and jumped into the air my wings fluttering rapidly as he crushed his scythe into where would've been my grave. "EX-EQUIP: HEAVEN'S ARMOR!" I shouted and I underwent a transformation that was blinding, equipping my light armor and Akarui summoning into my hand. I felt the weight ease off of me and new wings stretched out of my back, my hair fell down out of it's ponytails and flowed down easily, bangs framing my face nicely. My wings changed to a bright white. My hair turned golden in this new transformation. He stared at me astonished.

"Akarui…" My voice was light but heavy with anger and command. "Let's go…" I raised my leg as I floated and brought Akarui to both of my hands summoning a dual sword and a lightning struck down on them. My eyes widened, shimmering a bright golden color matching my hair. I charged down at him with relentless speed. "PERISH!" I swung the blades down in a rapid twirl stopping myself with a slide when I hit the ground, my hair covering one side of my face; I looked up seeing his evaded it with a smirk. I jumped into the air and he charged at me, blades clashed and we came closer, are faces covered in sweat and blood as we had scowls, both eyes flashing with satisfaction of battle, I could hear his chuckle. I scowled at this. "I'm getting sick of this!" I shouted and he only laughed harder, "Then let's finish this shall we?" He said in a sly seductive tone messing with my mind, his eyes glowed a bright red, I felt something tugging at my mind and I felt myself leaning closer to him, I quickly snapped out of it pulling away from the force and my eyebrows furrowed as I figured out what he was. "KNOW YOUR PLACE!" I spun around quickly and did a aerial slam kick into his side, he came down a meteor falling speed to the ground creating a crater. I came down slowly my wings keeping me hovered, the demon laid there coughing and his eyes showing he was disoriented and his wings moved slightly but weakly, giving the fact they were probably injured.

I walked up right next to him staring at him, he turned to me sharply and tried to sit up fast but he yelled and pain and arched his back, I figured he had a bone cracked or a gash there. He grunted in pain and fell back with a thud and panted fast, his chest heaving and he was beaded with even more sweat. "You're an incubus…Aren't you?" His eyes widened and he sat his head up and one of his eyebrows raised up in confusion. "How did you-"

"I caught that mind-control you tried to do on me. I may be a Half-Demon but I can still sense that." His eyes widened comically and it sort of looked cute on him, I washed away that thought. I tossed my head and my Heaven's Armor faded and during the hair spin it went back into it's regular ponytail and my rider suit appeared once more. I leaned down and held my hand out, the other one on a knee. "You're a good fighter." He scowled at me and looked away not meeting my eyes, wow he's sure is stubborn. "I don't need your praise." He turned to me and just smirked slightly, he grabbed my wrist firmly and I grabbed his, I pulled him up easily and his eyes widened at how he almost fell forward from the force. "God damn you're strong! You did a number on my back!" I only laughed lightly and turned to look at the horizon, I could see that the others went to attack the Phoenix demons while we were busy fighting. My hair blew slightly and I could feel his gaze turned to me slightly from my peripheral vision.

"So you're a Half-demon." He spoke in more of a question manner than a statement, almost speaking to himself, I nodded and I still didn't turn towards him. "We're on the same side." I could see his face shoot into confusion and he stepped back with shock there too, "What the hell are you talking about?!" He growled slightly and walked back to my side and put his hands on his hips, I turned towards him with a raised eyebrow but I just sighed, I turned towards the now burning capitol, hearing Elsword's triumphant chants in the distance. "I came here to kill them all." I said quietly I put my hands behind my back and looked directly into his eyes. "But someone got here before me." I smirked and he just scoffed and rolled his eyes turning towards the horizon.

It was silent for a good while, I pressed my lips together not liking the awkward atmosphere. "My name is Miharu Kokoro…Just so you know." He turned to me with a raised eyebrow and a wry smile; I tried not to look at his and turned my gaze to the side a nervous grin on my face. "The name is Yasha Yamamoto…" I thought about his name…It was certainly unique, I turned towards him giving him a once over, it didn't go unnoticed by him. "Are you checking me out or something?" I just did a sarcastic laugh and rolled my eyes. "Ha-ha, Very funny. You're no ordinary Incubus…Are you?" He pressed his lips together and his eyes became sharp again. He turned away not facing me and my expression became upset and scowling slightly. So he was different than regulars then.

"Yes, but that's all I'm telling you." He said quietly. He winced and let out a grunt in pain and fell to a knee, I grabbed his arm and lifted him up, and putting one of his arms around my shoulder and helping him stand. "I injured you pretty badly, I'll take you back with my crew and we'll patch you up." He just scowled and muttered. "Whatever." I sighed amusedly and gave him a soft gaze. He reminded me of Elsword…or Chi; she never wanted any help that's why she always went off on her own. That girl is something else.

* * *

**5 Days Later**

"Eeehhh…He's still pretty weak. Jesus Miharu control your strength!" Aisha said with a pout and put her hands on her hips. I rolled my eyes and leaned back on the couch arm that I was resting on, watching Yasha's movements seeing if anything would change, it has been awhile since he was last conscious and I was a bit worried. I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly and smiled awkwardly. "He was trying to kill me jeez." Aisha rolled her eyes and Rena walked in with her arms crossed and a sly smile on her face. "Miharu~ you've been close to him for awhile~!" I flushed badly and my eyes widened at her remark. "RENA! I feel bad cause I injured him! Of course I'm going to be close to him!" I retorted in defense she just giggled lightly but her expression became slightly saddened and soft. "Elsword has been having a fit since you brought him here; I swear he needs to loosen up before he pops a blood vessel." I just waved a hand lightly and rolled my eyes with a goofy grin. "Just give him some food he'll be fine. My expression softened as I thought of something and I held my head down slightly.

"…Anyone else worried about Chibella? She's been gone for awhile…" Aisha and Rena looked at each other thoughtfully and crossed their arms only not answering, the silence was my answer. They knew something was up. Something had happened, Chibella was quick and agile, and she should've been back already. I growled slightly at the thought of something possibly bad happening to her and I stood up.

"I'm going out to look for her." Aisha and Rena looked at me with wide eyes. "Are you sure that's a good idea Miharu?! You did recover your flame strength but there are quite a few people after you, plus Peita is a bit of distance…." Rena looked to the side thoughtful and worried. I heard shuffling from the side of me and a tired grunt. "I'll go with her." I heard Yasha's smooth voice speak suddenly my eyes widened; he shouldn't really be moving he still seemed pretty injured.

"Yasha! You shouldn't do that aren't you still injured?" He sat up and turned to me with an angry look and I let a sweat bead down my forehead. "Yes. Even though it's your fault, I can help pay you back for not killing me." He looked to the side regrettably and I only smiled, someone with me at least would make me feel better in the slightest, I only nodded and stood up, He stood up as well and I cleared my throat realizing he wasn't wearing his top. "Put your vest back on please." I turned around trying to hide my blush but I knew damn well that he saw it and he was smirking at me. I just rolled my eyes and turned towards the door. Yasha walked up to me shrugging his vest on still not bothering to zip it up.

"Come on, let's go," He patted his hand on my butt as he walked passed me and I let out a squeak and flushed badly. "YASHA I'LL KILL YOU!" He began running and chuckling triumphantly as I caught up with him, we made our way through the village and set foot on our journey to Peita to find Chibella.

* * *

**Yasha: Yooooo~! What's up Everyone**

**Elsword: -death glare-**

**Miharu: Eheheh...Elsword really is uneasy about demons..**

**Rena: It's because of what happened when he was younger. **

**Aisha: Oh yeah...**

**Yasha: -sits down and crosses legs lazily-**

**Raven: No offense he seems like a playboy**

**Yasha: -smirk- I am a Incubus...**

**Eve: Data Search: Incubus...Demon who has the ability to mind control Females against their will and have high sexual appeal, easily can have sexual intercourse with whoever he desires, usually done while the female is asleep and unaware.**

**Yasha: -mumble- Like I did with Miharu...**

**Miharu: -ears tweak-...What...? **

**Yasha: You heard me. -sly grin-**

**Miharu: YOU JUST WANNA DIE DON'T YOU! -grabs Yasha by the choker and slams him on the ground stomping him constantly-**

**Aisha:...Miharu is Merciless...**

**Rena: I just fixed his injures...**

**Yasha: AGH! MIHARU OKAY I'M SORRY!**

**Miharu: HENTAI! -keeps stomping-**

**Eve: There are Technical Difficulties occuring...Please Wa-**

**MIHARU: I'LL F***ING KILL YOU, YOU WOMANIZING PIECE OF-**

***Connection Lost***


	9. Whispers in her Illusion

**Miharu: New Chapter!**

**Rena: -yawn- It's that time already?**

**Raven: Were you sleeping?**

**Rena: Ah...Yes..**

**Elsword: You were? You're a silent sleeper...**

**Aisha: Unlike a certain red-head I know...**

**Elsword: OH LIKE YOU CAN TALK!**

**Miharu: CHILDREN PLEASE!**

**Elsword and Aisha: -death glare-**

**Miharu: -transforms Phantom and revvs him- I'm not bullshitting.**

**Elsword and Aisha:...-gulp- YES MAM!**

**Rena: Good job Miharu!**

**Eve: You've been giving Miharu lessons in scaring people?**

**Rena: Well she already had a bad temper...Wasn't really doing much**

**Miharu: Well as long as they don't argue...**

**Yasha: -tapping desk impatiently-**

**Chung: Ahh...Let's get on with it shall we?**

* * *

_**Whispers in her Illusion...**_

* * *

"So, how old are you actually?" I looked at him with a raised eyebrow at the forward question, we had decided to walk knowing if we flew or ran we most likely would've ran right past Chibella. I rubbed my head and leaned back, holding my arms behind my head my ponytail swaying the opposite direction of my step. "I just recently turned…16…" I looked at the skies realizing that I wasn't able to have any freedom to really just now recently, even still, it was dangerous for me to be alone, and people targeted me for several, many unknown reasons. I looked at him and I saw that he still had his eyes on me.

"So how old are you exactly?" I said with a sly tone, he looked around the age of 18 but I couldn't be too safe, Demons stopped aging at the age of 25. Usually still keeping how they looked since they were 18. Me being a Half-demon I considered it to be the same, but I didn't know much on the way Half-Demons lived since me and apparently that Fox-Demon Cheryl was the only ones I knew in particular. "Honestly speaking, I don't even keep track anymore." I scoffed and rolled my eyes, that was an amusing and honest answer. So that must've meant he was older than the average human life span at the least. He seemed to be kind of secretive.

"I hope I get to live that long…" I said in a quiet tone, he chuckled darkly and I made a sound of confusion, just what exactly had I said that was so funny? I noticed as we walked it began to get darker and really cold, it felt eerie, and demonic…we had ran a bit more than half of the way so we were probably nearing Peita…I looked to the skies seeing it to be cloudy and grey, seemingly as rain or snow would fall at anytime. I tried to prevent myself from shivering but I couldn't help it. I let out a slight growl; I never did like the cold ever since I was young.

"Trust me…When you get to live as long as I have, nothing is really worth living, you've done everything and only wish to find some excitement in…life, fighting to the death hoping that'll it'll come to you eventually." I looked at him completely astonished by his words, he was wise even though he seemed like a complete asshole and had the ego the size of the Titanic. Did he really get so bored with life to the point that he went looking for trouble?

"So you look for trouble…you took the Dare Devil mentality I'm guessing?" he only nodded and stopped not meeting my eyes, he didn't show it but I looked at his skin, it seemed slightly pale most likely from this cold. I wondered why he tried hard not to let it be shown that he was actually cold. I looked at the ground seeing it turn white by the temperature drop.

"JESUS IT'S FUCKING FREEZING!" I looked towards him with a amused expression by his choice of words, how inappropriate I thought. I shivered violently as a strong gust of wind blew past and knocked me forward, Yasha caught me from falling and I mouthed a 'Thank you'. I looked forward and felt a cold sensation on my arm, "Huh…?" I turned towards the Area affected and I saw a white substance melting onto my arm turning into water…It was snowing? Me and Yasha were caught right in the middle of it. I silently cursed under my breath. "Damn it! We need to find shelter...The temperature just keeps getting colder!" Yasha turned to me and only nodded, he wrapped his arm around me hoisting me up and we walked close together so we shared enough body heat for us not to get frostbite, or possibly pass out. I was feeling pretty weak, me being part human so I wasn't as tough as demons and that I was part Phoenix so I didn't do well in cold weather either. Yasha was a Full Fledged demon…He could probably hold out a lot longer.

"We're being watched." Yasha said darkly and stopped our moving, he set me down on the ground and sprouted his wings out his back and took to the skies. I looked up shocked; he just left me alone to check the area, as the snow fell he disappeared from vision pretty quickly. I stood up, my legs numb from the cold and burned in an unpleasant way. It touched my body softly and I walked through. It was accumulating on the ground quite rapidly.

_**Inny...Minnie…Mighty…Moe…Two Demons walking through the snow…Will they live, will they die…I don't know its my turn to decide…**_

My bones chilled at the familiar voice, I looked around frantically and I worried for Yasha's safety. I sped up my walk looking through the trees and up at the skies to search for him. As I sped up my pace my strength began to weaken, I pulled out Akarui and transformed him just incase something happened and I needed to attack quickly, my head was beginning to pulse, the feeling of it wanting to split open. The voice was whispering and it was driving my mind into a spiral of madness. I couldn't tell where it was coming from and Yasha not being in my sight was scaring the hell out of me. I sped up no matter how much my lungs began to hurt.

**1…2…Trees a glow…3…4… Trembling soul, seeing nothing but more…5…6…Desperate searching for him….7…8…Death is nothing but fate…9…10…I'm coming for **_**you…**_

I felt weak in my knees and tripped sliding against the ground slightly, in pain and cold from the falling snow I rested there, though inside my mind was screaming to get up and run. I stood up slowly; I realized that my leg was bleeding, the scent making me feel slightly weird. I walked forward and I began hearing groaning. I ran towards the sound, it being familiar I ran through the trees finding the sight ahead to be almost mind splitting to even try to see forward, I saw a glimpse of Magenta and ran towards it, when I saw Yasha, he was leaning against the tree, shivering and his wings seemed slightly tattered. I stared in his eyes, seeing them to be almost dull of life, my heart skipped a beat and I picked him up knowing I would need to find a nearby town or empty cabin to lay in.

"Yasha don't give up yet just stay awake!" I shouted commandingly at him, I heard a faint chuckle from behind me but his breathing was really heavy and he seemed really weak, just what the hell had he encountered to put him in such a fatal state? I looked around still hearing the whispers from the voice, it was creeping me out and I couldn't stop the cold sweat coming onto my face.

_**Heeheehee…Hahahahah! **_

The voice was getting louder and was emitting maniacal laughter as if they were right next to me, I sped up my movement, though my body wasn't exactly responding properly since I was carrying Yasha on my back, I began moving stiffly as the snow neared inches and became heavy in its falling. It gusted against my face threatening for me to fall backwards, but I wouldn't stop, I at least needed to get Yasha into a sheltered place while I was still conscious. Even though I myself could feel my mind just slipping away from me. I felt a eerie presence almost everywhere around me, as if I was in some voided area that was altered from the regular world, like an Altered Dimension.

**Ring around the Rosie…Terrified Souls are going…Dying…Agony…The excruciating pain never **_**VANISHES!**_

That voice in my head that I heard sent an agonizing pain through my body that had me screaming in pain. It was absolutely excruciating! I was careful not to drop Yasha and kept walking, the faint image of a cabin in the distance, I tried speeding up my walking but ended up staggering forward more, the pain was intensifying and I felt I was at my Wit's end, my head was almost feeling as if it was cracking into a million pieces and my ears were ringing and almost completely numb with the cold, nothing but a powerful freezing burning sensation all over my body, coming near it I forced the door open with my hand it slamming into the wall, I kicked it in so the wind didn't come through and I fell onto the ground with a thud, not being able to move anymore…

* * *

"Ugh…Oooohhh….Aggh…" I lulled my head around as I finally came to. I was staring at the ceiling of a wooden cabin, the floor freezing cold but to weak to actually sit up, My head was pounding and I sat up slowly, the pain throbbing but I needed to get up. I looked around, turning to the side I could see the flames in a small fireplace ignited creating warmth within the cabin, on my other side, Yasha sat staring at nothing in particular but in deep concentration nonetheless. "You finally woke up." He said, being curt as ever, I would've retorted but I didn't have the mind to do so at the time being.

"How long was I out?" I asked standing up, walking over to the large canopy bed that occupied the cabin, someone probably lived here but we needed it at the time being or we were going to die, well me at least. I laid my head against the soft cool fabric, Yasha stood up slowly walking over to me, his vest off and laying next to the flames, I wondered why exactly, I rested an arm over my forward as I stared at the top of the canopy. "I don't know exactly…" He said sitting on the bed. He leaned over and put a hand on my cheek, I raised a eyebrow and scowled slightly, I smacked his arm away and he let out a small growl, he moved his hand back but this time placing it on my forehead.

"I don't know much about illnesses since Demons don't relatively get them, but since you're a Half-demon you most likely are vulnerable to it, I think you have what Humans call a Fever…You're face is flushed and your body heat is hotter than normal." I turned to the side groaning, my body felt horrible, I felt like keeling over and dying at the time being and I needed nothing but to relax, I sat up slowly but he pushed me back down, he didn't use much strength, because it wasn't really needed. I fell back down and looked at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"What the-"

He held a hand up to stop me in mid-sentence. "We'll find your friend. But you'll die if you go out there in those weather conditions. Just rest up and I'll look out for anything." He sat off the bed and walked to the window of the cabin, I heard creaking and strong wind gusts from the silence, from my position it seemed nothing but completely white. I groaned again, the pain from earlier still there. I felt as if I had to throw up. I laid there in my pain, sweating until I finally fell back to sleep once more.

* * *

_They're traitors….KILL THEM….No! Mommy! Daddy!...Miharu, Stay strong, For us…MOMMY! DADDY!...Take her away!...You're nothing but a Half-demon….Worthless piece of trash….No! Go Away!...What? Want mommy and daddy, oh their dead…..I'll kill them….Get out of here!...She never deserved life….Just how am I supposed to deal with that…..She's getting stronger…..Everything is going to be okay…..Help…I can't this anymore!...NO DON'T GO!...I hate you! I hate this place!...Get us something to drink…..I can't stay here anymore…..GO!...Hun…Are you okay?...SHE'S JUST LIKE THE OTHERS!...We're one in the same…Work with her…..I want her captured…..Dead or Alive…Get the hell out of my way!...Miharu….Miharu…..MIHARU!_

"AGH!" I sprung up from the bed only to knock Yasha onto the floor, I was breathing heavily covered in sweat, I just had a nightmare, flashes of my events from when I was a child and until now…It was echoing in my head. I fell to the floor squatting down and clutching my head as the people I cared about just flashed in my mind, their voices calling out to me for help and I couldn't do anything, their smiles, and their laughter. Their existence was fading away from my mind and I started crying. I was scared, I was seeing my fear, losing the ones I cared about and being alone. To be alone. I would be back where I started…when I lost my parents…

"NOOO!" I screamed loudly and Yasha gripped onto me pulling me tightly into an embrace. I didn't move but tears fell from my eyes, the images slowly coming out of my mind and I rested against his chest and listened to his strong heart beat. Slowly I began to hug him back and we just stayed in that position for what seemed like forever. He was trying to calm me down from my frantic reactions.

"Miharu…what the hell is wrong with you…" I didn't say anything…I remained quiet not saying a word…the presence of someone following had vanished when he pulled me into his arms and I was grateful. "…It had to be her….It must've been…" I said quietly against his chest, he pulled me away slightly to look into my eyes, I still didn't look at him, my usual bright eyes being hollow and dull. "Who are you talking about."

"….Cheryl…" I said her name carefully…as if it was some word to a dark summoning that would bring nothing but chaos to me and everyone I held dear. I shook my head and stood up, we couldn't be here for to long or she would find us, try to isolate us and try to take me down, all of what happened must've been some power of her illusion magic, it felt foreign like magic as well. If my theory is correct she's become much more stronger and I need to be on guard in case she popped up. I may not be able to defeat her on my own anymore…How I beat her last time was just out of sheer luck.

"We need to go. Now!" I grabbed him and ran out the door, the snow still falling. This time much more lightly, I ran through the snow in long strides eventually letting go of his hand knowing he would be able to keep up, up ahead I could see the tents and stone structures of what was most likely Peita up ahead. I sped up and he was flying over me, the wind whipping his hair back. Once I was at the wall, knights and commanders stood there, they aimed their weapons, swords, spears and maces at us. Yasha came down from his airborne position and landing next to me lightly, he stared at them with disgust.

"I really don't like someone who can't even hold a weapon properly." He let out a dark chuckle and didn't even meet their eyes, his shoulders shaking with his laughter. I looked at him and only could sigh irritably. He was going to cause these guys to attack. I walked up to them and they held their weapons closer to us.

"Excuse me…We're not feral demons…We've came in search of our friend…We're part of the El Search party. The group of warriors you sent the letter of help for." I explained calmly and humbly. They looked at us and cautiously moved aside, I grabbed Yasha and walked in impatiently. I ran through what seemed mostly like a camp, seeing a large spiral and cathedral in the background. I was getting worried. I saw a large tent and I decided to go in there. Yasha pulled his hand away and stared at me crossing his arms. "What?" I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You're just going to walk in there? Do you ever think ahead?" I just smiled awkwardly and nodded my head, but I really wasn't going to let my own well-being get in the way of finding Chibella. I opened the tent and the people occupying it turned their gaze to me, just to be safe I held my hands up defensively and waited for them to calm down. "Sorry for the intrusion."

One guy stared at me, he seemed sort of important by his uniform, so I looked at him directly. "I've came to see if you've seen a…Dark Elf…Half-Dark elf to be more specific, who's name is Chibella…she came out here to see how bad the situation was with the demon attacks, she hasn't came back yet so we've been worried." He looked into my eyes and then he nodded, he looked at the paper he was currently discussing with his group and then pointed at a specific building.

"She came here indeed, but the situation was so bad she decided to go in and do something immediately, so she's been in our large shrine ever since. The Entrance is here," He pointed to the entrance of their shrine which was close to the entering area of Peita. "Then you can travel through under ground then eventually to the tower. Strong energy pulses, demonic energy pulses are coming from the top of the shrine. We've came to conclusion that a gate was opened at the top of the shrine that leads to their realm…but for it to have been opened. Someone here would've had to open it…So be aware…" I nodded and bowed showing my gratefulness for his Intel, I walked back outside meeting Yasha who was staring, almost transfixed at the Shrine entrance. I tapped him on his shoulder lightly and he snapped to attention. I gestured him to come and he did so.

We broke into a jog heading the direction of the Shrine Entrance. "So how'd it go?" He asked me turning slightly to see my face; I didn't look back at him though. "Good, Chibella apparently went fighting in the shrine, the situation is apparently worse than we thought. We can't leave her alone in there! The others will get the idea and eventually come here." He only blinked at me but nodded nonetheless. I slowed down and walked slowly once I saw the door leading underground to the shrine. I stopped, the whispers coming back to me and the eerie feeling of someone following me had returned. Yasha turned to me again.

"Yasha…do you get the idea…someone is following us…?" He remained still. I saw his eyes widen, his pupils shrinking in realization. He nodded. "Yes. We should hurry." I nodded agreeing with the idea. We walked side by side into the shrine…Though, before I walked in.

_I swear I saw the silhouette of a female demon…_

* * *

**Miharu: Yeah that's right!**

**Rena: I can't believe...**

**Miharu: CHERYL MAKES A COMEBACK BETCHES!**

**Cheryl: Yoooo~!**

**Raven: -glare-**

**Cheryl: -turns to him and eyes glow-**

**Raven:...AGGGGGHHH! -falls on the ground-**

**Miharu: That's why you never piss off a Illusionist...**

**Raven: I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!**

**Cheryl: Yeah I just don't like you.**

**Elsword: Wow that's harsh.**

**Yasha: Impressive.**

**Miharu: Legendary Illusionist is back in the picture~! I didn't forget about her! :3**

**Cheryl: You'd better have remembered me.**

**Miharu: I was just waiting for the right time. **

**Rena: It seems like she just doesn't give a care what her orders are anymore...**

**Eve: It seems her Personal objective is to kill Miharu, or torture her.**

**Aisha: Well this is going to be interesting, it seems her powers have increased.**

**Cheryl: Oh yes they have... -evil giggle-**

**Chung: Eheheh...She seems to be able to change the enviroment of her victim. That's quite scary actually.**

**Miharu: Then don't tick her off.**

**Yasha: Like you can talk, she's after you smartass.**

**Miharu: -eye twitch- Ya know Yasha I'm really tired of your Fu-**

_***Connection Lost***_


	10. The Death's Breeze

**Miharu: Sorry it took so long for the chapter...-facedesk-**

**Elsword: Miharu are you okay?**

**Miharu: Iie...itai...itai...**

**Elsword: What'd she say?**

**Eve: She said "No...It hurts...It hurts..."**

**Aisha: She gets a bit delusional and out of her mind when she sick...**

**Rena: She hasn't been able to realy write this past week..**

**Miharu: ITAI!**

**Raven:...She's...in pretty bad shape...**

**Miharu: Ugghhh...gomenasai...mina...**

**Eve: She said "Sorry Everyone."**

**Chung: Does she speak Japanese when she's sick always?**

**Eve: Most of the time...**

**Chung:...I hope you get better...**

**Miharu: Arigatou...**

**Rena:...So a new character is introduced? **

**Miharu: ...Hai...**

**Raven: She doesn't look to well..**

**Miharu: Itai...**

**Elsword: Uh, I think she's going to pass out.**

**Aisha: Grab her then!**

**Miharu: -passes out-**

**Yasha: -catches her- **

**Aisha: You're always in the cut aren't you?**

**Yasha: Yep.**

* * *

**The Death's Breeze...**

* * *

It was silence, eerily silent inside the shrine; we walked through with caution, the hollow sounding of the wind coming from underground, a moldy smell which made my nose cringe in disgust. Though In the mix of it I knew I could smell the mix in of blood, demon and human. My heels made small clacks against the old stone floor of the shrine, the breeze becoming a strong and unsettling feeling to my spirit. I held back a shudder that wanted to go through my body.

"Something isn't right here…it's to quiet, what do you think Yasha?" I spoke as I stopped momentarily and looked forward at the darkness that seemed like a void up ahead, when I heard no response I turned around to see Yasha wasn't there, I looked upward to see if he had taken flight but to no avail he wasn't there either. I calmed myself and crossed my arms over my chest, why would he have gone off by his self without saying something?

"Don't hurt her!"

My eyes widened at the voice, it sounded like…my father's voice. I ran deeper into the shrine as the yells became louder and louder, my heart just telling me to go forward though my mind and instinct said it was illogical that they could even be alive. I didn't want to believe that, I wanted to believe that they were still alive and hadn't died that day. The environment around me swirled in distortion the deeper I went, soon I noticed that the yelling became like a scratched record and kept repeating certain phrases. Though it was to late when I realized it, I was surrounded by a void and nothing but a hollow sound around me.

"You really are an idiot." I heard the dark giggling of a female, I knew who this was, I really had let myself get deceived by her, I stared in the direction of the voice, seeing the silhouette of the Fox-demon come into view, she swayed slightly and her ears twitched slightly as she gave of a sly smirk equal to that of a cat. She rested a hand on her hip as she stared at me with triumph.

"Caught you…"

Her voice was empty, as if she was saying an incantation. I felt binded and my back arched and I heard a sickening crack come from inside of me as my body began to twist in inhumanely ways. "AAGGGGH!" I yelled in agony as she just cackled enjoying my pain, I stared into her eyes, my own brimming with a white trying to force a pass out. Though I wanted the pain to stop I made sure I didn't fall unconscious. I reached my hands down, both of them sweating from my fighting against my body's will. I reached down to my holsters and pulled out my pistols gripping on the side barrel. Before she could notice, I quickly pulled them out and shot at her arm, the bullet piercing with a blazing fire igniting her shoulder.

The pain quickly stopped as she fell to the ground screaming in pain, "How dare you…" She hissed, I walked up to her and examined the wound, noticing another on her left shoulder, practically symmetrical to the one on her right, she wasn't healing immediately like I did, and dark blood began to ooze out staining her clothes. The distorted area began to fade out as she weakened in strength.

"Cheryl…The Half-Fox Demon, your powers are too great for you to be wasting them doing something like this, working for that guy. Leave him, and come with me and the others, you deserve better." I spoke quietly to her, I grabbed her from some reason, pulling her into a gentle hug calming her down, feeling the violent shaking, most likely she was trying to keep herself from falling unconscious in front of me. Seconds later I heard sniffling and the hard breathing coming from her. She was crying, I took out the band that held my hair into a ponytail, splitting it and wrapping it around her shoulders to stop the bleeding. My hair fell down and almost touched the floor by the length, it moving through the breeze as if it had a mind of its own.

"Miharu!" I heard Yasha's voice from behind me, I gently picked up Cheryl, she slowly began losing consciousness as she whimpered slightly, and I just smiled and turned towards him. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Who's the girl?" I just shook my head and turned forward, seeing the way ahead there. "It's Cheryl…I managed to put some sense into her." He only blinked; he shook his head and laughed lightly. I just kept moving carrying her.

Yasha walked ahead of me, withdrawing his scythe as he moved cautiously, the shrine still seemed pretty deserted. I heard the clashing of metal in the distance, and I thought I heard a faint voice at least. Then slight laughing? "Yasha do you hear that?" He nodded. I listened with more intent. "Come on you weak ass bastards! That's all yall got?!" I bit back a giggle as I heard Chi's taunting. I ran forward carrying Cheryl until I say the moving of Chibella's cloak dancing in the wind.

"Yasha! Hold Cheryl for a moment!" I tossed Cheryl's body into the air and Yasha gracefully caught her and settled momentarily in the air as I dashed forward, I reached behind my back unsheathing Akarui and Phantom together, I dashed forward with my blade towards the horde of demons that was up ahead, I spun my hair covering one side of my body and I arched around, a sadistic like grin spread across my face as I heard the demon slayed yell in agony as Akarui petrified it's heart and slowly began to vanquish.

I moved forward slashing upwards Phantom. The blood gushing out as the demon fell backwards, my eyes began widened with bliss and excitement as I got more into the feeling of the battle. I slashed sideways at a demon coming from my side and I soon found myself surrounded, gripping onto both swords I spun around quickly once, then heavily I slashed both swords through the horde of enemies that surrounded me, raising a leg up off the ground for easier movement, a faint flush on my features and I let out heavy breaths as I calmed down slightly. When I came back to my senses Yasha and Chibella was staring at me.

"…Nice to see you Miharu….you killed all of my opponents! Idiot!" Chibella walked over to me and bonked me on the head with her fist and I let out a nervous laugh. Yasha blinked again at us and just stared with his mouth agape. "That was hot…" Me and Chi just face palmed at his words. I looked seeing ahead that we were at the end of the hallway only a door ahead, I saw Chi had some injuries to her arms and legs and most likely in other places as well.

"Chi…go back, I'll continue on ahead, Yasha go back with her and Cheryl. Okay?" Chi's eye widened, her pupil becoming small as she stared at Cheryl. I had told her about Cheryl and she scowled at the body. Nonetheless she looked at me regrettably and nodded, moving back towards the entrance. I sighed and placed a hand on my hip staring at the door. No more illusions to worry about. I stared at the stone cold door covered in slight moss, ignoring the disgusting feel; I pushed forward with my body. The door flew open and crashed to the floor, the stone crumbling.

I felt the rumbles and vibrations…tremors of something large. I lost my balance slightly as something crashed onto the ground with a deafening crash. The large room I entered began to collapse it seemed. I stared at the monstrosity seeing the rock knowing immediately I wouldn't be able to make a dent into the thing. I backed up slightly in anger. "Shit, I'm in trouble. I should've asked Yasha to stay back with me." I scowled and looked to the side, hearing the groans of the beast moving towards me, I took out my swords for some sort of defense at least. Though, I heard the sound of a single power shot. From a gun, I turned around frantically. I immediately jumped up seeing the beast crumble down to the ground almost instantly.

"Chung?! Is that you?!" I looked around searching for a hint of his armor. When I didn't see him, I looked up confused and thinking, though I had to do a double take, I saw a glint of pink in my line of sight. Going back down, I saw a girl standing there, holding her rifle up with one arm putting a extra clip into it easily. She wore a black thin dress that blew nicely in the wind of the shrine with black boots and black straps on her legs with holsters attached. She had a headset on with a mouthpiece. I stared in wonder at her. Her hair was short and pink, with dark pink large eyes. Cream colored skin and a small fragile body. She turned to look at me after she was done reloading and just stared at me. She held the sniper rifle in her arms casually.

"H-Hello?" I spoke carefully; she just stood there still staring. I got a bit impatient so I easily jumped up there, my hair pillowing out like a cloak. When I landed she looked up at me, she was a small girl, not to small but to the point where I had to look down at her slightly, a bit taller than Aisha but shorter than Elsword. She had a small mouth; she was a really pretty girl, what was a human girl like this doing out here.

"Target….Eliminated." She said quietly. She turned away and I held a hand out, "Hey! Wait!" She turned around staring at me with a blank face. It was almost scary, she was definitely a human, but her ability to mask her emotions, if she even had any, was almost enough to beat Eve's. "Are you by yourself?" She looked at me a bit longer before turning to me fully. She only nodded slowly.

"You should come with me and my crew…We could use someone with your skill to help kill off these demons." She seemed thoughtful, she stood there and the breeze blew her short hair softly. Her wide pink eyes never blinking. "I will come with you." I smiled softly and held gestured her to follow me, I'm pretty sure everyone would welcome her with open arms.

**Back at camp.**

When I arrived I saw everyone else had made it out here. Cheryl was being tended to; it seemed that Aisha was using some sort of recovery spell, though the expression on her face seemed of discomfort. It must've been some pretty bad emotional trauma for Aisha to help Cheryl's mind deal with. The girl walked from her position behind me and everyone turned and stared at her shocked. She actually seemed a little shorter compared to everyone else.

"Who's the girl?" Raven asked crossing his arms, his expression wasn't hard but it was observant and careful. He wanted to make sure she was no threat. "My name is Reiko." Rena took her eyes away from Cheryl and Aisha and looked into Reiko's eyes with a welcoming smile. "That's a pretty name. Mines is Rena." She nodded and bowed. "Nice to meet all of you." Eve seemed to blink at her politeness and she walked up to Reiko with a blank gaze. Eve seemed to study her for a short duration before walking away that was awfully weird. Afterwards I sat her down and we talked together, well tried to. Reiko was a really silent girl, and a professional at using guns, especially in the Rifle department. I was good but mainly with machine guns and shotguns.

Yasha sat down and Reiko seemed to get up and walk away almost instantly, Yasha didn't seem to notice, but I did. Did she not like demons? Or was it Incubus Demons that she didn't like?

"Miharu are you okay?" He looked at my eyes with concern and I had to tilt my head in confusion. Why was he so worried about me in the first place? Wasn't he a egotistical bastard with to much pride to give a two shits about anyone?

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" I leaned back and stared at him, he scowled and closed his eyes. Though there was a slight tension gone from him, I could see it slightly, though it seemed as if he tried to hide it. "No reason. Let's get ready to go back." I nodded and stood up as he did. I looked towards the tower that came from the underground portion of the shrine. "Oh, and Miharu?" I turned to him, though his gaze was fixated on the shrine. His face scrunched into a look of anger and discomfort, and slight worry.

"Don't die on me."

_What the hell does he mean by that?_

* * *

**Miharu: ...Itai!**

**Reiko: Hello Everybody.**

**Rena: Hey Reiko! Welcome to the crazy group of adventures.**

**Elsword and Aisha: WE ARE NOT CRAZY!**

**Rena: DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICES AT ME!**

**Miharu: DAMATTE KUDASAI! -throws Akarui at group-**

**Raven:...I think its best not to piss her off when she's not feeling well..**

**Eve: She said Shut up.**

**Yasha: -grabs Akarui even though it's burning his hand- Let her Rest.**

**Reiko: -puts hand on Miharu's forehead-...Hot.**

**Miharu: Atsui...**

**Eve: She said hot.**

**Chibella and Cheryl: -kicks and pokes Miharu-...**

**Miharu: Nanishiteruno...?**

**Eve: She said "What are you doing...?"**

**Raven:...I really think you shouldn't do that...**

**Chibella and Cheryl: -keeps doing it-**

**Miharu: SHINU! -gets up and chases with Chainsaw-**

**Chibella and Cheryl: OH SHIT MADWOMAN IS AWAKE!**

**Eve:...She said...**

**Miharu: DIE!**

_***Connection Lost***_


	11. Unspoken Truth

**Miharu: Back with another Chapter! Yay!**

**Yasha: -yawn- This story is far from over. Isn't it?**

**Reiko: That can be guessed, the fact of the matter I've just came in and Ara Haan has not made an appearance.**

**Aisha: Yasha calm down, we just made it to Peita.**

**Miharu: Eheheheh...Well I guess I can say which stories are the most wanted for me to continue. Those are~**

**Everyone else: -staring with intent-**

**Miharu: a 3-way tie between, Velder High: The Second Year, Elsword: Fire vs Fire, and Final, the Request story which was Elsword: Hidden Identity, Keep it a Secret. **

**Elsword: That's a long name.**

**Miharu: Tell me about it, I do like the story though. I think Crossroads was coming up next then, the Corpse Party/Elsword AU Story. **

**Eve: Corpse Party...Weird.**

**Miharu: Ahhh...Why did the hot guys...Besides Yoshiki had to be fucking sociopaths?**

**Rena: You're talking about Morishige and Kizami right?**

**Miharu: Mhm...Omg Kizami looks to damn good for his own good UGH!**

**Yasha: -blink-**

**Miharu: And I dunno why but guys with glasses always have been a plus for me, plus Morishige is pretty tall too, I don't think anyone realizes this but his sprite, the one in Blood Covered, his uniform shirt is unbuttoned exposing his chest. -drool- But it doesn't actually show it in the talking dialouge.**

**Chung: Why are we talking about Corpse Party and you know, not this story?**

**Raven: Because Miharu can't help but talk about guys she thinks is hot.**

**Miharu: -throws a pillow at Raven- SHUT UP!**

**Yasha: You still sick?**

**Miharu: Yeah...But it's at its wit's end. **

**Reiko: Good.**

* * *

_Unspoken Truth._

* * *

_Yasha…you're confusing…_

I stood bewildered at what Yasha said. That along with the entire situation of the demons attacking, my head was spinning, I wasn't feeling to well I knew it, but there wasn't time for resting, we had to go back in now. Wrapping my mind around the situation I nodded and walked forward, I slowly pulled Akarui and Phantom out of their sheathes on my back, both of them making a sound of metal moving against each other slowly. My hair bounced and swayed in the slight breeze, and with every step I took. I coughed slightly, bringing my forearm close to my mouth to cover it by instinct, the cough being dry and nothing in particular coming out.

Yasha made his way towards me, twirling his scythe in his one hand and staring at me with a concerned expression, his eyes seemed to almost radiate with it. I pressed me lips tightly together, regretting that I allowed that to come out, I could tell he was worried about me, I simply shook my head and his expression seemed to harden at my response. Ignoring it I walked forward.

I heard the click of a gun's barrel snapping close, I turned to see Chung spinning his Silver shooter, casually he walked over to me with a smirk and another hand on his hip, his total manner seemed daring, completely different from the boy I used to know, from when I met him back at Bethma. He analyzed my face and his expression seemed to turn of one of concern as well, I began to grow frantic. I hoped I wasn't show any physical signs of sickness or it wasn't no way in hell they were going to let me go. He seemed not to pry and just smiled.

"Ready to go?" I just smirked, trying to retain the same demeanor so they didn't think something was up, maybe if I acted more like myself then they wouldn't worry too much about me, working a bit more than I usually did would draw attention away from me as well. I didn't really have the patience of waiting to help someone, especially in battle. These people had already been dealing with these demons long enough, because of a simple cough I wouldn't hold back and wait til I was better to begin helping.

"Did you even have to ask? Let's go!" He just chuckled lightly and we began walking forward, I heard the footsteps of the others follow quickly after. Returning towards the entrance of the shrine, the eerie foreign presence that I felt afterwards had dispersed. Apparently it was Cheryl manipulating me and Yasha. She had became stronger I know that much. I hope we could rely on her; I turned around to see she was up and moving around fine, though in her eyes, it seemed distant, almost hollow and empty like a shell. Either from confusion, wondering what she would do, or something much more severe may have been done to her head.

Walking into the shrine now, it seemed populated with demons. They were absolutely disgusting in how they looked. They looked like deformed dinosaurs in my opinions, with a oversized looking snout and small body and a big head. Armed with weapons, shields and some of them carrying magic staffs along with them. Aisha expression turned into a smirk, revealing her teeth and a cackle. It being in a dark sounding volume bringing shiver, the look on the demons faces at the sound would be considered humorous, if Aisha hadn't of scared me as well.

Holding out her right hand, she stared down at the horde in front of us with a daring glare. Her staff materialized in her hand seconds later, her eyes glowing a dark purple, she emitted a dark vicious Aura of the void which chilled the air with not only cold but with emptiness. Rushing forward with fierce speed. She hit a few of them in the back stunning them with the electrifying void energy that dripped from her staff, bouncing back to get a solid stance from their rear, she held both of her hands out turning her staff sideways, murmuring a incantation, showing concentration by closing her eyes. She lifted her head up showing a smirk. "Aging…" She began giggling sadistically, grabbing her staff with one hand and spinning around on the tip toe of her foot and twirling her staff in the air girlishly. She leaned back as a glowing blue light glowed from her and the ground with summoning circles rising into the air. A giant ball emitting a dark substance formed above her, it seemed that it may have weighed 4 tons. Purple chains wrapped around it, it floated only for seconds before Aisha twirled around again tapping it which only seemed lightly sending it flying forward into the group of demons.

On impact, the ball crashed under the demons under it, the ones trapped never making a sound, quickly after, a Void energy blast erupted from under it, the chains bursting allowing the corrupted energy to flow out with ease. The fact of actually being near it was so plaguing I began to feel weak, the crowd being knocked into the air with a sickening sound, the groaning and screams coming from them was not a pleasant sound to my ears at all. Their bodies twisted inhumanely making loud cracks. The Dark substance surrounding their bodies and eventually they distorted into thin air, nothing of their existence even remaining there.

Everyone stared at Aisha, almost in a fear stricken way. She only smiled smugly and waved her staff in the air, summoning the miniature version on the demon king who rested on her shoulder ever so easily and casually. The demon bat cackled in a screechy like sound.

"Aisha…just what power have you gained…?" Rena asked cautiously walking to her slowly. Rena's entire stance seemed tense, she moved almost like a terrified child, her arms reached out towards Aisha, but they were obviously shaking. She was scared, it took a lot to actually scare Rena, and power of the void, it was most likely number one on the list of things that did scare her, being a Elf, and she was made and had pure hearted El energy inside of her heart. So her counterpart was Dark El, or Void El. It was her absolute enemy and fear, but Aisha being in control of it. That's what had her so scared.

"Rena I won't hurt you, it can't control me." Aisha flashed a grin, though her words were spoken sincerely, I knew she wouldn't hurt Rena, I had faith in that. Though I could tell by her movements, even facial expressions, becoming in contact with this changed her a lot. Aisha turned quickly when the sound of a crash and pattering footsteps on the stone floor became audible to us. She quickly ran off in the direction and Rena held her arm outstretched. "AISHA!" Slowly, her hand went limped as she stared worriedly in the direction. She obviously was struggling with some inner turmoil.

"Rena…What is wrong?" Eve walked to Rena with her arms at her sides, the Nasod drones floating side by side always ready for command. Rena didn't say anything, she stood there with her hand still out, her lips pressed tightly together, and she swallowed the lump in her throat drily. Her gaze shifted to the ground as she became uncomfortable. Her stance faltered slightly, but she regained herself quickly, balling her fists at her sides and standing up straight. She let out a forced smile, which almost seemed real, but we all knew her to well. "We shouldn't stand here, let's go after her."

We could only nod and follow through with the suggestion; we picked up the pace and dashed forward to find the direction where Aisha went. Analyzing the area, the place seemed completely different than when I and Yasha came in last. Had Cheryl seriously altered it that much? Moving ahead I could hear Aisha's joyful laughter and attacks in my direction. The sounds of crashing and the yelling of the demons only grew in volume as the sound of her attacks became more noisy and jumbled. Aisha was showing no mercy as she released absolute hell on these demons. The sound of our feet hitting the ground became louder to my ears.

By the time we had reached Aisha, the demons were all slain, most of them were sprawled across the ground, their blood and some of their insides spilling out, most laid on top of each other since there was such a big crowd. Examining the scene I could tell she had been extremely vicious. The giggling emitting from her was light and she ended it with a happy, satisfied sigh. "Awww~, maybe if they were a bit stronger we would have had more fun! …Worthless pieces of shit..." Her last line was spoken with such malice her eyes had seemed to glow red slightly in that instant. I looked up, towards where her voice was coming from.

I looked up to see her perched on her staff which was floating high in the air, she had one leg crossed over the other and had her arms crossed over her chest, staring down at us with a almost angelic smile. The feeling of it though, was almost bone-chilling. Aisha seemed completely different from the girl I grew to know and care about so much. Just…What had that contract done to her? She just lowered her gaze, a wide smirk forming on her face. She jumped down gracefully. Landing on the ground with one foot, she swayed slightly walking towards us, her staff dropped from the air and she caught it in her hand.

_No…That's not it. She was acting fine after she signed the contract, for a good while too, why is it that all of a sudden now she gets this change? Something isn't right here; this whole situation seems to be a bit to sketchy._

"Someone is controlling her." Reiko spoke out of the sudden silence and we let out a shock sound at even hearing her voice. She slowly aimed her scope out at Aisha, Rena stared at Reiko with disbelief, the same question running through both of our minds.

_Is she going to shoot her?!_

"Don't shoot her!" Elsword shouted, Reiko's stance never faltered, she still aimed down through the scope, down on one knee and the click of the slide coming loose. She closed her one eye to increase concentration; she slowly tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, showing off the diamond stud earring on her lobe, which glistened in the dark Shrine. She let out a slow breath. Then her finger slowly pulled on the trigger.

Watching the bullet fly from the barrel of the rifle, the bullet was a bright glowing blue, of pure energy. It moved quickly and pierced through Aisha's heart. She yelled in agony on impact. Her body twisted and arched in a discomforting way, she beaded in sweat quickly, something was ripping from her body and detached from her. After a while, she ceased screaming and just slumped to the ground and let out heavy breaths. Strands of her purple her clung to her face as she stared blankly at the ground.

"A dark spell was casted on her." Reiko stood up slowly and she rested her rifle on her small fragile hand and leaned it against her shoulder comfortably, she moved it around as if it was weightless. "The bullet I shot was of purification. It ripped the possessive dark spell that latched onto her soul." She spoke casually as if it wasn't a big deal. She swung the rifle onto her strap, putting it on her holster on her back. "She will be fine. Though she may not be well, since it was purification, her dark powers may have been, changed, or maybe even removed."

Reiko's information had me frightened slightly, if Aisha couldn't protect herself that would be really bad, she would have to begin her studying all over again. Walking over, Reiko picked up Aisha easily. "I will carry her." The rest of us could only nod slowly. Moving forward, the groans of demons became louder once more. I began to sprint forward, my over-protective side coming over, feeling angry that these demons would cast something on Aisha's soul. It sickened me that they would and how much danger she was put in.

"Ex-Equip: Heaven's Armor!" I transformed into my Heaven's armor, my hair went slack and straight, turning a glowing color of a very light golden color. White feathery wings shot out my back, a soft white glowing flame whipping from them every few seconds. Rushing through the crowd, "DEMONIC END!" Holding the swords out I dashed through the crowd, the demons became petrified at strike. Seconds later most of them shattered at the purification of the sword.

"Explosion Impact!" Eve shouted whipping around, her hair fanning out as she summoned a large chain in her hand that latched onto a row of enemies in front of her, leaning forward, she waited a second, before it exploded in section blowing the demon's body parts across the hall way. Not even leaving them to let a sound before their death.

"Wild Charge!" Raven leaned back with his Nasod arm, it glowing a bright red and immense power, it charged for a good while. It glowed a shining bright white and Raven rushed forward with immense speed and a powerful thrust forward, wind rushing and flames rushing forward coming from the vents of his arm. The demons were knocked back and tossed into the wall with superhuman force. Most of them splattered onto the wall, while others just broke several bones. Raven stretched casually smirking with a look of sadistic pleasure in his eyes.

"Heavy Railgun!" Chung summoned a large cannon ball and loaded his cannon, resting the base of it on his shoulder, holding his stance down force balance and a accurate shot. He shot it. The ball moving a super fast speed that shone a bright blue, it went in a linear position and pierced through the crowd, most of them dispersing and vanishing at direct impact, as the others just got blown down to the floor.

"Crescent Kick!" Rena fashionably kicked 3 times, vertically, horizontally and then in a 360 motion that came out in a orb like way, it traveled through and cut through the horde in front of her leaving deep gashes at the purifying magic that was released from her legs, then groaned at the feeling.

"Shadow Rising!" Yasha turned rapidly and skidded his Scythe against the ground, the tip making a loud screeching sound and sparked. The entire blade enlarged and ignited with a dark Shadow fire that was absolutely blinding Slowly, a sound of a charge and a bright light shone from him in mid swing, the Scythe launched upward with a powerful swing and a large rising the went up to the ceiling and in a blaze went forward and ignited all of the demons, all of them melting until nothing was left.

"Claw Uppercut!" Cheryl launched in and slashed fiercely at a crowd in fifteen consecutive strikes, the damage reaching out and hitting the enemies around her the damage was lethal and the aftermath was gruesome, the demons laid sprawled out on the floor panting heavily and some bled out, already dead from the strike. Cheryl only smirked and put a hand on her hip staring down at the demons with malice in her eyes.

"Lunar Plight!" Chibella rushed forward and unleashed a fast combo with her scythe at a wide spread crowd of demons, the scythe tore through them like butter with ease and they're blood scattered wildly amongst the floor with every strike. She held her scythe back and she glowed a bright blue, gaining power, with one final powerful slash she unleashed a magical wave in a wide radius that sliced through the demons, cutting them clean on impact.

"Rising Slash!" Elsword raised his hand in the air, only to quickly bring it back down and slam it into the ground; he summoned four large transparent blades. Two on each side of him, the enemies around him got penetrated by the blade, them getting stuck as it pierced through the torso of their body. A burning seam around the area of injury glowed brightly as they remained there, eventually, the blades faded; they fell slack on the ground eventually dying from lack of blood.

We all panted from using powerful moves, they required a lot of energy. Glancing ahead we could see that the Shrine Entrance was now completely void of enemies. With a sigh of relief, I stab Akarui into the stone crack of the floor, allowing me to lean on the hilt of the blade for a bit of relaxation. My breath becoming ragged. I winced at a burning sensation on my side, reaching down slowly. I brought my hand to my right to soothe the slight pain, on touch a sticky red liquid accumulated on my hand, staring at it calmly, I realized I had been injured pretty badly. Examining the gash thoroughly I could see it was much larger than I noticed at first, it raised up my entire right side torso.

"…Damn…" I let out an amused sigh. I chuckled as my legs began to give out and I felt my legs begin to slowly slide down. I dropped and I bit my lip to prevent the yell that wanted to emit from me.

Yasha ran quickly towards me and stared at me, coming down to one knee examining my weak slack form. He put a hand against my forehead, raising my bangs slightly in the process, my breathing was heavy, sweat beaded my forehead, and I rested my eyes slightly as he kept his hand there for a while. His eyebrows furrowed and his mouth turned, showing his sharp fangs in a way that had me focused at his eyes directly, he didn't concentrate too much and quickly his gaze moved to my side, his nose scrunched up in a almost distasteful looking way.

"Miharu, you're sick, aren't you?" He spoke with a slight tinge of anger, I only pressed my lips together, my eyes never leaving his, I couldn't really say anything, I couldn't say it, that I was sick. It didn't matter. His scowl deepened and his fangs began to protrude out his mouth much more noticeably. "You're also injured." His hand wandered down my side and brushed against my wound, I winced and I inwardly cursed for allowing him to see that. "Hmph..." He picked me up carefully, bridal style and turned to the group, who apparently hadn't noticed the little scenario going on with me and Yasha.

"You guys go on ahead, Miharu is in bad shape, and I'm taking her back to camp so I can patch her up." He spoke calmly, his voice almost seemed void of that cocky sounding vibe it had to it that I had became so adapted to. Everyone turned and stared with confused eyes, Yasha's stance never faltered, it seemed he really cared about me, doubt the fact that he tried to kill me when we first met. Rena walked to me and rested a hand on my forehead; she winced slightly when her hand touched my forehead. She turned her gaze to meet Yasha's eyes, staring at him intently. "Take care of her." He nodded and began his way back through the shrine. I heard the distant footsteps of the others continuing on, I wondered why they hadn't brought Aisha back, but she would probably be okay in a few minutes.

He walked slowly through, though I did wish he would move faster, for some reason my wound wasn't healing, and I was beginning to lose consciousness, I stared into his focus face as he concentrated on the path ahead, his hair bouncing slightly with every step he took. His scent was almost intoxicating, he smelled misty, and fresh, new like a forest, nature. It was a really nice smell and I loved it.

"Yasha…you smell nice…" My voice came out, weak and strained, my thoughts became a blur, not really caring what I was saying, he stopped for a second, staring at me with a worried expression. Quickly afterward he began running. "Miharu don't you pass out on me!" I chuckled softly, I couldn't help it, my blood had drained to fast, and the pumping of it into my body was slowed down almost unnaturally. His steps pounded on the floor loudly. The sound echoing through the hallway. That was the last thing I heard before my vision had completely went black.

_.xx._

"Ugh…OW!" I shouted at the sharp pain that jolted to my side when I moved, my eyes scanned the room slowly, my vision slowly fading back into color, though trying to adjust was far more difficult than I'd imagined. It was dark now, and only the orange light from the tent I was in was the only thing that I could allow myself to get used to. Turning slowly I saw Yasha leaning against the back of the tent, staring at me with a blank expression. Rubbing my eyes, trying to clear myself of grogginess I sat up and blinked, the blanket covering me sliding down and resting on the curves of my hips.

"Mm…Yasha...Where's everyone else?" My voice croaked, my throat was dry and it hurt when I spoke, and the left over taste of blood was in my mouth, my cheeks flushed slightly as an odd feeling overcame my body. Was I still feverish or was this something else? _No…This is different._

"Asleep. How ya holding up?" He moved slightly over to me, he held his hand out and pressed it against my forehead, raising my bangs slightly. My breathing came out loudly. I had the strongest urge to just hug him, as much as I could. "Yasha…I feel…strange…" He eyed me curiously cocking an eyebrow up. His lips parted, as if he was going to say something, his gave lowered and he looked away, in almost in an ashamed way. Thinking for awhile, he turned back meeting my eyes once more.

"You had loss so much blood by the time we came back, and your heart wasn't pumping enough back into you to keep you alive, so I gave you some of mines. I would've figured it'd be okay, but…maybe you're having some side effects from it…" He spoke honestly, I only nodded, I found myself leaning against his shoulder, I felt so attached to him now, that I was apart of him, somehow. He let out a sound of shock, leaning back and using his elbows to prop his self against the ground and managing to hold up my weight, my hair fell over my shoulders and curved slightly, some touching his skin lightly.

"Yasha…don't leave me okay…?" Yasha only blinked at me, showing a slight smirk on his features with a raised eyebrow, I didn't even know what I was saying, but…somehow I knew I wasn't lying when I said it, why was I saying it all of a sudden, and why did I feel so attached to him? I just wanted to stay here and never let go.

"Miharu…you're delusional." His chest vibrated with his slight chuckle and it made me blush slightly. My lips formed into a pout and I let out a small growl in protest at his statement. Though if I was my normal self I wouldn't be caught dead speaking these words out my mouth.

"I'm not!" I shouted shaking my head slightly, for some reason tears formed on the edges of my eyes and I stared down at him with intent. "I like you! A lot! And I don't want you to-" I was cut off when he grabbed the back of my head and pulled me down into a kiss, caressing my lips carefully and suckling the bottom, he delved his tongue into my mouth, dominating me almost instantly. His other hand gently cupped my chin so he could get better access; he pulled away, a string of saliva coming from our mouths.

"I won't, believe me?" He looked at him and a smirk was still on his features, my face flushed badly and I nodded, he pulled away from me and laid down next to me, "Go back to sleep. We're going back into the Shrine tomorrow." I only blinked slightly, before nodding again. I laid down facing away from him; he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close, so my back was pressed up against his chest. _Ooooh…That strong, chiseled, rock hard chest… _My face turned completely red at my thoughts, I was shocked I had even thought of something like that. I relaxed in his arms and eventually sleep overtook me again…

_.xx._

"Yasha…." I heard a voice growl out in the distance and my ear tweaked, I sat up rubbing my eyes and Yasha's hand slid on my waist slightly as he began sitting up too. Sunlight was coming through the tent so I covered my eyes. "I told you…To take care of her. NOT SEDUCE HER!" I heard Rena's angry voice echo through the area and my eyes snapped open. The only thing running through my mind was just that she wouldn't kill Yasha, even though I was the one who sort of asked him to stay with me.

"DIE YOU WOMANIZER!" Rena rushed towards Yasha but he dodged her strike and made a run for it out the tent, I only stared dumbfounded as the two ran out in the camp like a bunch of kids, I could only just stare. My mind felt clear, so I guess the effects from Yasha's blood had worn off. Collecting myself I stood up and strapped on my weapons, the pain from my wound was now gone and I was glad for it too, being injured for a long time was something I was not found of.

"I guess when those two are done we're going back."

* * *

**Miharu: That's a wrap!**

**Raven: You made it longer,**

**Miharu: I was a bit upset with myself that I made the chapter so short last time**

**Reiko: To make it up, you made this one longer.**

**Miharu: Yus!**

**Yasha: It seems me and Rena are going to have a bit of problems..**

**Rena: -death glare- Womanizer...**

**Yasha: -unfazed- It was a misunderstanding Rena calm down -rolls eyes-**

**Aisha:...Yasha you seriously have no sense of fear anymore...**

**Yasha: I've lived for to long anyway.**

**Miharu: How long have you been alive?**

**Yasha: -shrugs-...I dunno...5 millenna? **

**Chung: -sweatdrop-...He said it so casually...**

**Rena:...I think he's older than me..**

**Eve:...and me...**

**Yasha: -shrug-...**

**Raven: And over him there's an imaginary arrow and next to it saying 'Zero fucks given'**

**Miharu: Agreed...**


	12. Please Forgive Me

**Miharu: Back!**

**Rena: You never left!**

**Miharu: True!**

**Aisha: What's with the long wait then?**

**Miharu: I was really busy and mixed with Writer's block X.x**

**Yasha: She seriously was busy.**

**Reiko: She practically passed out last Friday**

**Rena: Poor thing.**

**Miharu: -yawn- It's late...**

**Elsword: Let's get on with it then!**

**Miharu: Hai! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Please Forgive Me...**

* * *

After Yasha and Rena had their ordeal settled with, and my brief explaining, we gathered ourselves together to re-enter the shrine. It was actually not as difficult as it had seemed, you just had to be careful for the darkness and void spells casted by the demon necromancers that occupied the shrine. Explaining Aisha's condition, except, she didn't really feel as if she was taken over she explained, she just felt like her self, but as if she was releasing something, this stirred me inside. I was trying to discover the true meaning behind what she said, she didn't explain more, maybe because it wasn't much more to say.

_Felt as if she was releasing something? Felt like herself? What does that mean? _

I questioned this in my mind as we walked back in, Aisha lagging behind slightly feeling a tad bit worried, I was really thinking this over, I didn't feel the taps on my shoulder until the person doing the act decided to smack me on my ass to grab my attention, turning sharply I faced Yasha who gave me a worried look. I cocked an eyebrow wondering why he seemed so worried.

"Something's on your mind..." He spoke softly. My heart skipped a beat, and almost as if he could hear it he smirked. I shook my head and my heart rate returned to normal, but something was really off, when I first met Yasha, he was almost insane with destruction, destroying everything in sight, and even attacking me. But now he seemed almost as a really good guy. What caused such a personality change, most people would say it was probably me, a crush maybe he had gained, but in my mind that really couldn't be it. It was something else, and it was something I felt as if I had under attack over.

"…Don't worry about it." I shook my head and sped up my pace trying to avoid any prying he may try. It seemed to be successful but I could sense that he wanted to know more, though I was making it very firm that I was going to tell him a word.

Walking further ahead, we were stopped by Lento, the leader of the Knights that resided and fought here at the time being. His look was serious as always and showed a glare of business. Stopping for him he crossed his arms taking a glance at all of us, his eyes stopping at Reiko momentarily, most likely taking in the new face, and surprised by her petite appearance.

"Now that you guys have cleared the entrance, and the Spiral Corridor of the Shrine, there is a Underground Chapel you must enter to get to the tower, the Chapel is slightly demolished, so be careful of falling debris. Also, do to previous run-throughs by my Knights, this area is more occupied by Necromancers, Mages for the Demons, they have a strong affinity with Dark and Void Magic, so making sure you go in with a clear conscious…"

My mind pulsated with a loud heartbeat at the words_, a clear conscious, huh? _It wasn't a good idea for me to go then, this stuff, Aisha had said to me specifically, had my brain swimming with tons a theories with what had happened to her. With an unclear mind set, I'm most likely going to fall victim to a Void Spell, though my familiar usage with Dark Magic and flames should help me to overpower that…But why do I feel like it won't?

Everyone nodded; I ignored the slight glare that was aimed at me.

"Understood…" I said quietly, I looked down at the ground with a empty sight. I really felt odd, that something bad was going to happen, hadn't we'd been through enough already? I shoved the thought into the back of my mind. I pulled out Akarui in held him loosely by the hilt of the blade. It wrapping around my hand and grazing my knuckles slightly. We began are departure turning back to stare in the distance, the misty fog and growling of demons a distant echo to our ears. I brushed my black hair behind my ear slightly. Frustrated and in a fit of panic I grabbed the headband holding my hair into a ponytail ripping it and throwing it onto the ground behind everyone else so it wasn't noticeable. My hair fell loosely around my face, the strands blowing in the wind brushing my cheeks every now and then, flowing down to almost my feet. Moving forward it moved out like a cloak.

After a bit of walking the door to the shrine came into view, it was quite the walk. I let out a shaky sigh. My heart was racing, was it out of fear? Excitement...Worry…Anxiety. It was like a drum pounding in my ears, it was causing my temperature to rise and I could feel my inner flame almost turn into rage with emotion and in intensity. But something else was off, it felt as if the last bit of purity left in it was beginning to fade, I ignored it.

Walking into the cold and eerie shrine, going down on the slope, the lingering smell of decaying demons still remained in the hallways, further ahead on are path we went past the door that we defeated the last large demon we battled…Opening to see a very large Chapel, it was decorated nicely but it was littered everywhere with debris due to the demons attacking so recklessly. They stood around the halls, with seeming no purpose but to just look in their desired area.

"Initiating this fight, now!" Eve charged in twirling once her long hair whipping around her, she pound her feet against the ground hard and leaped into the air and slashed her whip of explosives down into the horde, with a small smirk and slight glint of her eye, It exploded rupturing and the explosion knocking 3 demons away from each other, smacking against the wall on impact and splattering everywhere messily. I heard Eve let out a small giggle as she flipped down gracefully and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"…..Hehehe…" The small giggling came from Reiko, turning towards her, I could see that she held her head down, her small bangs shadowing her wide eyes from view, a small smile spread across her lips. Pulling out a small knife and twirling it in her hand carelessly, she dashed forward with almost lightning and inhumane speed. She launched herself momentarily in the air. She slashed multiple times at a demon the blood gushing everywhere and it began screaming in pain. I stared bewildered. I wasn't frightened at all or even worried, but deep inside, I felt as if…I…_enjoyed it. _

Before I knew it, I had begun walking uncontrollably towards the crowd of demons, though I didn't stop myself and I knew I could, I heard everyone stop as I was going straight for a horde of up to 50 demons from frontal view. I stopped, holding my head low; next…I just forced my fist forward with the strongest force. Punching directly in the stomach of the demon in front of me, a powerful shockwave ripped through its body and blew out the back, the wave slicing all of the demons behind it and some on the side. I began laughing uncontrollably, insanely.

Shortly afterwards everyone was slain….My leather suit had been soaked in their blood…I didn't go back to normal though. I shook my head and I felt my conscious begin to flood back into me. I just ran forward ignoring the cries from everyone else. Rushing into the main room, a purple apparition appeared in front of me, soon the sound of the others running came to a halt once they reached a room.

"What the hell are you?!" Elsword shouted raising his sword with one arm, staring at the apparition with a intense gaze his eyes almost seemed set ablaze with an eternal flame and his sword erupted in fire as he showed his teeth in a scowl, the light of the flames glowing off his face features in a sharp glow. I heard the sharp clink of a sword and turned to see raven pulling out his Blade that was specially made by him.

Slowly pulling Akarui from it's Sheathe I prepared to transform him into his true form…but….something wasn't right…_it wasn't working!_

"What the hell?! Akarui what's wrong?!" I shouted frantically shaking Akarui trying to wake him as if he was dead, I wouldn't be able to fight this apparition with a Dark sword like Phantom. What was going on? Why wasn't Akarui responding to me?

_The darkness in your heart has begun to overwhelm your light, Akarui can not surface with so much darkness consuming him, and his purifying powers will fade. You do not have very long before the darkness completely consumes you, then you will lose Akarui as a battle spirit, your consciousness will become blinded, you will lose control of your body, become an empty shell of a person. Your existence will fade away, and your body will live on just to kill…and kill as the darkness of your heart wants. That's what you want, right? Hahahahahaha! You're tainted, you've become just as bad as those demons you hated so much…in the end you'll hurt yourself. You've killed so many, you've hid it, but you enjoyed slaying all of those souls…yes they may have been bad, but did they have a choice? Yes you didn't really have a choice, but you've escaped, who makes you the Judge, the Supreme Being to decide everyone's fate? You're just like the rest. __**Koroshi….Koroshi….KOROSHI! Soshite…hehehehehe…..Jibun o korosu….Miharu-chan! Hahaha! Ahahahaha!**_

"NO!" I threw my swords to the ground in a fit of frustration and panic, I gripped my hair tightly screaming and falling to my knees, my nails beginning to dig into my scalp, there was a dark being inside of me trying to come out. It was Dark side of my heart that I was forcing to stay in. I couldn't resist much longer without causing a forced faint. I could only ask myself…How did I let this happen. How…"How could I be so blind?" I placed my hands on the ground letting my fingers press against the dirtied marble.

"Miharu what's wrong?!" Chibella ran to me and stabbed Zentai in the crack of the marble as she reached down to grab my arm, I roughly shook her away, she looked at me with a confused and angry expression, I panted as my emotional state began to spiral out of control to the point of losing consciousness…"Chibella…stay away…please…" My voice came out ragged. My hands began shaking the more unstable I became.

A dark light blasted in a circular radius from under me my hair blazed up as a dark flame began to blaze from it. It slowly turning a unnatural dark pink color, My Hell's Armor formed on me in a much thicker defense but lighter. My eyes began glowing a bright red, the shine illuminating off the floor. Dark leathery wings shot out my back that spanned largely across the podiums behind me. I stood up slowly and began chuckling darkly. Staring with sharp eyes. I walked slowly as the air stifled, my heels clacking against the floor sounding loud. I raised my hand at the Apparition as it stared at me, almost searching my soul.

"Darkness Corruption…" On command, the apparition began screeching in an incredibly unpleasant sound as it's purple body was being overtaken by the darkness casted by me. It yelled as it slowly began to dematerialize out of existence. I slowly began to revert out of my transformation and I slowly crashed to the ground. The others rushing towards me shortly after.

* * *

"_Eve what are you doing to her?" Rena asked as she examined Eve working on Miharu's body which was tied onto a lab table. Tools were placed neatly on the side as Eve stared in an emotionless expression at Miharu's unconscious body. Though deep inside she was going through an emotional turmoil. She remembered how Miharu protected her in the Contaminated Area of Transporting Tunnel, Miharu had became corrupted and it was shown in her body, her skin was becoming incredibly darker and her eyes were becoming dilated and black. Eve knew that this was something that most wouldn't approve of or maybe Miharu would hate her for doing this. But she wanted Miharu to live, and she needed to do this to make sure that happened. _

"_Miharu, will not make it if this is not done, this is something I must do, Rena." Eve spoke quietly as she grabbed a scalpel and carved a hole at the top of her chest. The heart beating was becoming slower and slower. Though it looked healthy, grabbed her tools from the side, Eve began design a core placement on her chest, linking a El Energy electrical pulse wire from Miharu's heart to the gem. The gem began to glow a Dark red at first. Eve paused momentarily staring at the gem with intent, then at Miharu. _

"_I do not know how someone like you, how this could happen. I most likely will never understand it." Placing the golden out rims on the carved hole and putting her own El Energy into the gem, she placed the gem in, slowly she watched as Miharu's body healed around it and only the gem showed. Slowly after Eve inserted some of her Energy, the gem slowly went from the Red to a glowing white color that was pure. Standing back and zipping up her outfit. She lifted Miharu's body, ignoring the weight of her and walked her to the inn the group was currently staying at. Walking to Miharu's room she placed her on the bed and watched her for a few seconds as she remained asleep._

"_She shall wake up soon, Miss Eve, please remain calm." Her system sounded in her mind, Eve shook her head and turned away as she glanced one more time at Miharu before closing the door, holding her head down she let out a sad sigh. _

"_I can not help but worry, I am not supposed to have emotions! Why am I feeling emotions!" Eve turned and punched a wall out of frustration. Examining the damage she slowly pulled back and walked calmly downstairs and towards the lab she currently was in before. Walking down through the entrance she found the El Energy Chamber that was designed by her sitting there in the dark room. It illuminated in a bright blue. _

"_Killing, is not right, I shall not follow through with my previous goal. I, have to try my best to revive me race and make them better, perhaps, through this, it may help Miharu as well." _

_Stepping into the chamber Eve curled up slightly as wires slowly hooked to her head and her gem. The door slowly closed as a hissing sound emanated from it. Watching as the outside became barely visible Eve closed her eyes and relaxed. _

"_System Drive: Erase." Eve commanded in a soft voice. There was the hum of the machine then silence._

"_What Code do you wish to replace the erased one, Miss Eve?" The Chamber sounded in it's robotic voice._

_Eve remained silent for awhile then a tear slowly slid down her cheek. "Code…Electra." This code was special and meant for high class Nasod like herself, but it had consequences as well. But it was for someone who saved her, and accepted her. Eve never had that before, Miharu was the first one to do that, so she would do anything to pull her out of this darkness she was going into, and to do that, she had to pull herself out of her darkness. Erasing the Exotic code and preventing it from going into the forbidden Q_Proto_00 Code. _

"_System Installation: Code: Electra. Initiating Sequence now. Prepare to fall into a Slumber, Miss Eve." Eve only nodded as she slowly fell asleep as the Chamber commanded._

_**Miharu, I do not know how you will be when you wake up, I do not know how I will be, but please accept me, and forgive me for altering you, but I do not wish to lose you, you are my friend. Please Forgive Me.**_

* * *

**Miharu: I typed this before but something happened and I don't feel like doing it again xD**

**Yasha: Lazy~**

**Miharu: Shut up**

**Eve: I had a big part in this chapter.**

**Miharu: Yep ya did. plus a lot of people like you! Me for one!**

**Eve: -blush-**

**Rena: Adorable!**

**Eve: -Silence-**

**Miharu: Oh, Anyways Here's your English/Japanese Translation here.**

**Koroshi means Kill basically.**

**"Soshite...hehehehe...Jibun o korosu" - This basically means. "Then...hehehehehe...Kill yourself!" **

**Aisha: Who was that talking to You?**

**Miharu: It was a combination of Phantom and the Darkness in her heart. Mostly the Darkness in her heart though.**

**Raven: Messed up.**

**Miharu:**


	13. Road to Glory

**Miharu: HERE WE GO! Ladies and Gentlemen! **

**Yasha: Long Chapter.**

**Reiko: Good Job, Well done.**

**Miharu: I felt bad since last time I gave you guys such a LONG WAIT and a Really short chapter.**

**Rena: So she spent 4-5 hours straight working on this and part of this morning.**

**Raven: Part?**

**Aisha: She was playing The Sims 3 Pets.**

**Eve: Why did she stop?**

**Elsword: The game glitched, -counts on fingers- One time Using Karma Powers and her character died cause she couldn't move, so she had to start over from the last save so she wasted a Few Hours. Second time it got stuck in a loading screen. **

**Chibella: Well doesn't that Suck? -smirk-**

**Miharu: I should slap you...**

**Rena: Girls calm down...**

**Chung: Eh, I haven't really been mentioned in awhile. -pouts-**

**Miharu: Sorry Chung, This isn't your time to shine though remember? **

**Chung: Oh Yeah.**

**Miharu: Anyways~ Lets get on, with the show!**

* * *

_**Road to Glory...**_

* * *

_How is she? _

_Is she awake yet?_

_She looks like she got shorter._

_Her boobs shrunk…_

_Shut up Yasha!_

_Her hair changed color too…_

_Her tanned complexion came back…_

_Where is Eve?_

_I think she's waking up!_

I woke up surrounded in a circular array of the faces of my friends. They all stared at me in wonder, I felt lighter, something was odd though, and I felt almost in certain tranquility…this peaceful place with no sort of panic or restlessness in my body. I stared at them groggily as my vision was blurred from my recent awakening. Not even moving, I craned my neck getting a good look at all of them, a sharp pain jolting to the area in defiance. The area was silence as they all had hopeful eyes and almost childish expressions of excitement and anxiety.

"Rena-san…Raven-kun…Aisha-sama….Elsword-san…Chibella-chan…Cheryl-san…Reiko-chan….Yasha-kun…Chung-kun…..Eh?" A sound of confusion emitted from my lips as I studied all of them, someone was missing. All of them showed a slight expression of relief as I seemed to recognize them. A Certain head of white was missing…her name…her name is…"Eve-chan….Where is Eve-chan?" My eyes widened as I remembered fighting through Underground Chapel and her vicious mood change as she battled the demons, then myself following quickly afterwards. I shot up, with a regrettable yell I fell back onto the bed I was rested on with a thud and my back arched slightly. A Burning pain coming from above my chest, I ripped open the white shirt I was wearing seeing a bright gem, swirling with a mix of colors embedded there.

"Miharu are you okay?!" Aisha exclaimed rushing over with magic flowing from the tips of her fingers, ready to heal at any given second, I gave her a weak smile. I felt as if I wanted to lull back to sleep for a week. My body was incredibly sore, the guys must've done something to me while I had fallen unconscious, but it must've been serious, usually I healed right away. But for some reason I didn't and they all looked…so worried.

"…What happened to me…?" Rena's mouth pressed into a tight line, the others looking away. Reiko turned away from me, facing towards the window which bright sunlight was pouring into the room. Elsword's fiery red eyes bore into mines, his eyebrow cocking up in a manner of curiosity, raising my own and silently asking him what was wrong. His mouth opened to answer but it remained that way as if he was stuck. His cream colored skin glowed as sunlight hit his face. Showing every curve of his mature features and his body, his Rune Slayer outfit which barely covered his upper torso, the muscles seemed to almost glow in the radiance of the light. My ears grew hot at the sight.

"You passed out after the battle at Underground Chapel, for some reason you was completely taken over with Dark El energy, that's what Eve said, it wasn't the El energy that was supplied the Demon King." My eyes widened at the mention of his name. My mouth closed tightly and I examined his face thoroughly, looking for a answer in his eyes before I even asked my question. I decided for the latter.

"How do you know about him…?" I asked cautiously, it was his turn to look at me, and examine me, my face turned into a mix of worry and anxiousness. Everyone listened in on our conversation, though they tried to play it off as if we didn't hear them but I did. His Fiery Crimson eyes almost bore into my very demonic soul as he tried to find my specific emotion and motive of the question; it seemed he gave up, letting out a exasperated sigh.

"Aisha told us; also, for me that type of demonic emitting from you was getting way to strong. I could sense the change of El emitting from you and your demonic energy." My eyes widened to the shape of saucers and my mouth twitched into a surprised motion, _how the hell can he sense that?! _Repeating the question in spoken words, but more softly. "Elsword…How can you sense demonic energy….don't tell me you're… A…" My eyes almost watered, his expression turned to some shape of guilt and shame. _What could Elsword be that he could hide it so well?_ Elsword's expression turned to something of a slight smirk and surly grin. I blinked and he chuckled, his chest rumbling with the action.

"Blood demon…Only one-third though…That'll explain my immense strength even though I'm still young." He sighed and leaned back, he looked up at the ceiling as to look for some sort of recognition. His eyes though gave away the presence of some sort of Blood demon, I knew that. But I didn't want to believe that, that'll explain the unique appearance and the natural red color of him. Smirking he turned to me showing sharp canines beginning to protrude out his mouth. "You seemed completely mortified, are you scared?" His tone had became so stone hard and icy that it made my heart feel as it had been sliced with his sword. The pained look in his eyes explained it all to me; he obviously didn't want it to be known.

"Did…You guys know about this?" I asked cautiously cocking an eyebrow as I looked around the bedroom I occupied. Everyone seemed to avoid the question. Except Yasha who stepped forward, Chibella seemed to grip her Zentai slightly harder than before. A sound of disapproval coming from her throat. Cheryl's eyes, though her stance never faltered. Seemed to show shock deep within them. Maybe a slight fear I couldn't really tell with the Illusionist. Chung seemed to grow slightly dark, his entire body went rigid, he gripped onto the bed I was occupying quite tightly, to the point it began squeaking under the pressure. I began to worry, why was Chung so livid? Reiko didn't seem surprised at all; maybe she figured it out on her own, she was a real smart girl. Rena, Aisha, and even Raven though didn't really answer just, remained the same; they most likely knew they had known Elsword longer than the rest of us.

My eyebrows furrowed, "Some of you did." Rena made a sound of guilt. Her sitting position made a slight jolt. She looked over her shoulder at me, her long ponytail tied with a red band swaying and her romper tightened slightly on her curves. She looked at me with saddened eyes. "We thought it would be best if we kept it a secret. It didn't seem that important." She said quietly. I scowled slightly, my white teeth showing through the shadows of everyone around me.

"That's kind of important to know. Blood Demons are ranked up with the Tops just like Phoenix Demons are! We're at the top. The only reason why Phoenix demons even match them is because of the fact we can fly and the fire we cast is very lethal…But, Blood Demons, their strength is legendary, their agility and flexibility. Even in Half or one-third branches of them, which is rare. They still carry immense strength like Elsword does. I had struggled greatly just sparring with him. Though, Elsword, Blood demons need blood from time to time…where have you been getting yours?" After my long explanation. Elsword's eyes became sharp, and almost glowed with a certain evil and hungry spark. He gave off an awkward smile, his eyebrow twitching uncontrollably and sweat beginning to bead his forehead.

"You see, I haven't had any…for a few years now..." My eyebrows squinted as I examined his growing pale face, my mentioning of it must've turned on his instincts, he seemed unusually shaky now, his hands seemed almost a clammy looking manner and sweat beaded him more. His eyes were showing it all but I couldn't tell exact details really.

"About…7 Years…" My eyes went wide as I stared at him in disbelief. Staring at him I tilted his head as he looked as if he was going to faint, I shouldn't of mentioned it. It seemed as if he was fairing off just fine. But now I needed to do something from causing something like that, it could cause permanent damage if he lost consciousness from something like that. I pulled down my collar and tilted my head upward with a small smile. I looked up at him and his eyes seemed to widen at the look I was giving him.

"You need it, I can tell, take some of mines, it should help better since its demon blood." I heard a grunt in the background and turned my head to see Yasha giving a slight scowl, I smirked at him, I couldn't tell if he was jealous or really mad that Elsword was getting blood from me, I knew Incubus demons did get blood too but Yasha was fine, it was a necessity for them like it was for Blood demons. I turned back to see Elsword staring at me hungrily, his eyes were practically glowing with gratitude. The look he was giving made my stomach lurch. I swallowed the lump that had accumulated in my throat and I turned again allowing him access, everyone turned away in politeness and the fact they didn't really want to see.

He bore his fangs into my neck draining the blood fast from me, savoring the taste I could tell from the long pauses he was having, my heart raced trying to desperately pump more blood into me. He was seemingly getting more into it, he pressed forward and I felt his lips press against my neck softly, like a kiss. He gripped onto my shoulders softly. It was almost as if he was caressing me, something along those lines, after draining so much I began to feel weak and my vision began to fade in and out from black, only catching glimpses of his contempt face. Pulling away sensing my fatigue, Elsword's half-lidded eyes bore into my tired empty ones. He gave me a soft smile before, kissing my neck quickly, then giving me a chaste silent kiss on the lips so it didn't go noticed by anyone else. My eyes widened and he smirked slightly, which made my heart race. "Go to sleep, rest." He spoke quietly. Slowly nodding, my head lulled back against the pillow and my eyes slowly closed as I fell into a deep sleep.

"_Miharu, it's good to see you once again…." Waking up quickly, I saw I was in a white purgatory like world. It was nothing but white as far as the eye can see. I heard a voice…It sounded almost like…."Mom?!" I shot up to my feet and looked around frantically as tears began to pour from my eyes. She soon materialized in front of me in a full bodied form, different from when I saw her last._

"_Miharu-chan….My daughter…you've finally found the right path." I cocked an eyebrow and tilted my head to the side, innocently confused. What had she been talking about? Last time I saw her and spoke to her, I was on a dark path, using Shadow fire for revenge. What did she mean I found the right path? "You're close to moving on to Angel Hierarchy ranks…You're making me so proud…." Tears began to pour from her soft and sharp grey-blue eyes. The sight alone made me smile, whatever happened it made her happy, that was enough to make me smile._

"_Mom, I don't know what you're talking about, I'm a Weapon Huntress, I slay demons brutally….and I work for the Demon King, I have the contract with me…see.." I held my hand to summon the contract for her eyes, but…it didn't work, my eyes went wide and I tried multiple more times but I got the same result nothing showed. What had happened? She slowly smiled, almost into an amused grin or smirk. I cocked an eyebrow again._

"_So oblivious still…adorable…Miharu-chan….look at yourself, you haven't done so have you?" I made of sound of realization, raising my hands slowly, seeing that the leather covering from my suit wasn't there, and I saw my skin, and my skin was tanned like it was supposed to be, "H-huh?" My mother raised her hand, in a circular motion she made a flame then a mirror showed viewing my full body, my shape had completely changed, I was wearing a white shirt with a red band on my arm and ribbon at the center. The white shirt was short-sleeved and short in length as well, it didn't cover my stomach all the way. I adorned a blue ruffled skirt and white and purple stockings that came up to my mid thigh, and black boots, I had a green beret with a white brimming. My eye color had turned to a glowing white, my hair had returned to its orange and was still long, but really curly and wavy, the right side in a bang and curving around my back it went into a very loose braid tied by a loose ribbon. _

"_W-when did this happen?!" I exclaimed, my mother laughed softly and smiled at me, her orange long hair swaying with her movement and her large wings fluttering softly with her reaction. Her ears tweaking slightly, "It happened during the time you were unconscious, that sweet white-haired girl, Nasod, she put some work into making sure you didn't die…that's where your gem came from." I put my hand on it and I could almost feel as if Eve's heart was beating with mine, her energy and purity there. What exactly had she done? I would've died? _

"_I….would've died? Was the amount of Dark El Energy that great in me?" My mother nodded and smiled sadly, she blinked and closed her eyes with a sigh. "Though due to her work you're fine. Though you are no longer a Weapon Huntress..." Smiling softly and raising her head, and opening her warming eyes. Her expression became so relaxed and rejoiced…"You're a Limit Breaker…" My eyes widened to a comical size. I was overwhelmed, I didn't want to believe that, it was no way someone like me could turn into a Limit Breaker…that one sentence falling on me, I fell to my knees in shock, my bottom lip quivered, trying to formulate some kind of word. "….I….I…H-how…?" She laughed softly again and walked over to me with graceful silent steps bending down, her hand was so warming and calming it was as if I had rested in peace, she was glowing with a positive radiance. "Miharu-chan…you have strong emotions, good or bad you are a strong person with strong emotions and you use that to help your friends, as well as protect yourself…this is why, with the help of Eve putting the purity into your heart it overwhelmed the darkness, and you changed…" My eyes watered, I clutched my heart and began sobbing uncontrollably. I began saying Eve's name as if it was a magical chant….She did so much for me, I had to thank her, but she wasn't with the others, what happened to her? "Eve….Eve-chan….Eve-chan…."I raised my head realizing again that I was in this purgatory land, was I still asleep? _

_My mother smiled and stood up walking away, she turned to face my fully and clasped her hands together in front of her politely and bowed. "Sayonara, Miharu-chan…" As she said her words she began to fade away, I raised my head and stumbled getting up running over to her I reached out to grab her, something of her. But all I got was air. "MOM! MOM!" I shouted and shouted and soon I myself began fading away…._

"MOM! MOM!" I was being shaken violently, my eyes snapped open and I quickly examined the vicinity realizing I was back in my room and out of my dream, I saw Eve's big golden orbs staring at me, empty pools that I could not read at all. I examined her mouth seeing it in a small frown. Realizing it was Eve I instantly reached up and hugged her, she was stiff from the sudden movement. Pulling away my eyes watered slightly. "Thank you…Eve-chan…" Eve made a sound relatively similar to a gasp, she looked away, her cheeks becoming flushed and she looked away shyly. "It was not a problem at all, Miharu." That's when I actually took notice of her appearance. She looked completely different…her hair was neatly done and a portion into a braid, with a white lotus in her hair, she wore a white short dress with long white boots. She looked really pretty; it didn't look like her old self, her old code…

"Eve…did you…change codes?" She only did a small nod for a response and gave a sad guilty look, she stared at me, her gaze falling on the gem embedded in my chest, and looking down at it I smiled and tapped it. I looked up at her with grateful eyes. "You saved me….I can't be mad at you…" Her facial expression lit up like a Christmas tree, she seemed so relieved, and she even placed a hand on her chest to sort of emphasize it. Getting up slowly I stretched and bounced on my toes feeling a new set of energy. "Hey Eve, want to spar?" She looked at me with a deadpan look; I only gave a big grin. She gave a sigh and I couldn't help but giggle, she stood up a walked towards me and nodded, I nodded back and ran downstairs. The others saw me and got up slowly seeing Eve trailing after me not to far behind, reaching the yard we both took our spots a good distance away from each other.

"Alright, Ready? Go!" Me and Eve charged at each other, me quickly realizing that I didn't have the quick agility that I had before, I didn't move as fast. Eve struck out a white electric charge and she distracted me with the strike, she quickly dashed to the side of me and the electric charge exploded shaking me violently and I yelled in pain. Raising my leg making a surprising quick recovery I kicked her in the stomach then brought my other leg up kicking her in the chest doing a spin drop kick. She crashed to the ground and yelped in pain. Backing up sliding against the ground I felt a overwhelming power in my heart. Making a strong stance I swung my arms down hard with my fists balled. "Unlock! Battle Beauty!" I shouted, I jumped into the air making a spin, my hair fell down and twirled gracefully in the hair, it flashed and began glowing a bright yellow, my skin radiated, my clothes morphed into a knee-length dressed that glowed a bright yellow spinning my body, black heels formed on my feet, the gem on my chest turned a dark yellow color completely. Holding my head down, a rune formed on my head reading 'Battle' that glowed a Dark yellow, the wind blowing my hair and dress, I opened my eyes slowly as my arms hung loosely at my sides, my eyes glowing a unearthly yellow color. Wings shot out my back glowing yellow and I slowly glided to the ground. Eve stood astonished; I smirked and took the time to attack.

Realizing in this form I had much more speed, I was able to reach her with lightning speed and strike her in the stomach with my fist. She remained still and then stumbled backwards coughing, raising her head a small tugging at the edges of her mouth, she raised one of her hands and leaned back into a stance, I stared in curiosity, she tilted her head with a smirk. "Particle Ray!" A Plasma El Energy beam shot out her hand and hit me in the upper chest, I flew backwards and fell on the ground, using my arms and elbows to hold myself up, I sprung up with a back flip. Dashing forward again, we both got engaged in a high frequency close-quarters combat with tons of kicks and punches and strikes with Eve's redesigned drones. Back flipping once more, launching into the air with my wings, Eve jumped to match my flight, this time not using her drones. "Radiance!" I yelled and I arched my back and arms out and a shining yellow light emitted from me, in the sound I heard Eve make a counter. "Proton Flare!" Me being able to see she did the same thing but it blinded it me! I could tell Eve had gotten hit from the flinching she was doing. Falling down panting slightly we stared at each other.

Eve slowly she moved back into a stance and held both of her hands out. She tilted her head giving me a smug smile. "Game Over." She said before a bright light emitted from her and a panel showed. "GIGA STREAM!" A loud powerful blast of power surged and the sound of it initiating roared, the force blowing Eve back causing dust to blow up and her hair to fly backwards, Smirking I caught this just in time.

"BREAKER!" I slammed my fist into the ground, it cracked and radiated a dark yellow and began sending powerful ruptures across everywhere and reaching over to Eve, the strike of her Giga Stream barely missing me. The Blast took full effect and blasted, knocking Eve into the air. Taking flight, I shot up kicking Eve with a Aerial kick and she yelled in pain as she crashed to the ground creating a small crater from the heavy impact, she moaned in pain and I landed not to far from her, my hands on the ground lightly, one knee on the ground and the other one kneeling and my wings grazed the grass slightly. I slowly reverted out of my form and stood up. Holding my head up high, I smiled as the wind blew softly on my face, blowing strands on my hair a cross my tanned skin. I turned, my white brilliant eyes shining with excitement. "Thanks Eve for sparing with me, if I wasn't careful I could've lost right then!" I bend down putting a hand on one knee and holding my other out to help her up. She stared at my hand for a bit before slowly taking it helping herself up and then dusting off.

"You are a formidable opponent Miharu." I smirked and stared at her golden orbs.

"So are you Eve."

Walking over Elsword put his hands on his hips and then crossed his arms over his large chest smiling at the both of us, I find it hysterical how I was a bit taller than Elsword before, but now he towered over me by about two to three inches. What kind of nonsense was that? It made my heart race for some reason, what kind of perverted girl was I?

"Good Job you two, the change you guys went under didn't seem to effect you at all." His smile faltered. "Though Akarui and Phantom were good allies when they were here…" I looked down regrettably at the ground, if I hadn't became so overwhelmed by darkness they would still be here, maybe I would get a chance to see them again.

"I'm sorry…" Elsword smiled at me softly and patted my shoulder lightly; his smile always seemed to brighten my day.

"Don't worry about it; also, you look really nice." My face flushed to an unhealthy tone of red. Hearing Elsword compliment all of a sudden was so weird. He had been acting differently around me I realized, and that kiss he gave me sure was a factor to consider. I heard Chibella and Cheryl snicker from the corner, I sent them a nasty glare and they only got louder, I waved off Elsword nervously and did a haste backwards step as I turned and rushed to the two.

"Chibella! Cheryl! What is with you two?!" I exclaimed silently so Elsword didn't over hear, it was obviously about him.

"Oh~ It's obviously you like him." Chibella cooed, she crossed her arms and pouted slightly and rolled her eyes. "Though I kind of like him too, got fire in him and own flavor of things, and he's just, charming some how, in that immature way of his." She said in a almost hopeless romantic tone. Cheryl gave her a deadpan look.

"Ulgh, your making me sick Chibella…you sound like a lovesick puppy…" Cheryl stuck out her tongue distastefully and Chibella smacked her with the pole shaft of her Zentai. I rolled my eyes and stared at the two. Cheryl smirked as she glanced at the others.

"Though," Cheryl crossed an arm over her hip and leaned to the side, putting a hand to her chin and glanced up with a thoughtful expression. "All the guys are good-looking, real good looking…Heh…Eheheh…I wonder how it would be to mess with Raven, Heeheehee." I cocked an eyebrow amusedly at Cheryl who seemed to be in a daydream, I could help the smug expression that etched its way onto my features.

"Oh? Cheryl could you have the hots for Raven? HmmHmmHmm…I do remember you commenting a long time ago before Chi was even here, that you wanted him isn't that right~?" Cheryl squeaked and flushed, she waved her hand and I felt a slap against my face even though the physical motion wasn't even done. Damn Cheryl and her Illusionist magic. "Oh come on you know it's true!" She let out a scowl and I rolled my eyes. I turned to Chibella and caught her glancing at Chung with a small smile on her face.

I had the wickedest grin on my face.

"Oh Chi-chan~ Do you think Chung is cute?" I prodded her with my elbow in the side. She turned to me sharply with a shock expression, her ears turning red; she looked around anxiously as if to find some sort of distraction, finding that to be a failure she sigh irritably. I smirked, "No, I'm just wondering why he's smiling all the time." She obviously lied. I put a hand to my fast and chuckles came out. She looked at me with a grin.

"As if you can talk, you get all shy, innocent, and helpless when you're around Elsword and he gets the dominant aura about him." I gasped and turned around to keep them from seeing the _maroon_ color of my face. How did she know that I liked that about him? She's more observant than I thought she was. "and the way he gives you that surly grin," She walked around me, her arms clasped behind her back as she walked around me in circles, holding her head up to the sky with a smug expression. "The way he looks at you, those fiery eyes literally eating at your soul," her grin widened even further. "The hungry…" her voice dropped gruff "lustful, gaze he gives you." My eyes widened at that statement.

"What do you mean lustful?" She giggled and even Cheryl who was relaxing on the wall of the inn stifled a laugh. "You're so oblivious Miharu! It may have been recently, but after he had some of your blood, that look he has been giving you, even when you and Eve were sparring, hell, _especially_, when you and Eve were sparring. That gaze he gave you looked as if he wanted to ravage you." The statement alone was enough to make my knees buckle, a image of Elsword on top of me with the fiery crimson blood eyes of his and that amazing godly body that he has, ready to…."MIHARU!" Cheryl yelled and the doubled over laughing clutching her stomach tightly. "My god! You were _drooling!_ And I thought I was bad!" I wiped my mouth and looked away shyly. "Whatever."

"Hey, what do you think of Reiko, that new girl?" Chibella asked with a cock of her head, gesturing over to Reiko who was standing idly watching as the rest of the crew spoke amongst each other. Cheryl seemed thoughtful and then sighed. "She's unreadable, I can't tell what kind of person she is, even with my powers, it's as if she has some sort of spiritual power to block me out." Cheryl spoke casually raising her hand and sighing again irritably.

"I caught that, she does have an INSANE amount of spiritual energy." Chibella continued. She stared at the ground seemingly worried about something.

"Remember when she was able to purify Aisha with that one gun shot that has to be the power of a Miko! A natural born priestess…do you think…Reiko is…?" I spoke cautiously, Cheryl and Chibella looked at each other and nodded, and they glanced at me and then nodded again.

"That's the only logical explanation. But…something doesn't add up…." Chibella sighed and slid to the ground holding her head as if she was getting a headache just thinking over the matter.

"Miharu, remember back at the Chapel, before you went Berserk, Reiko violently killed a demon as a Sadistic person would…? A Miko wouldn't do that….but she _has _the power of one, which just doesn't make sense." She rubbed her temples and crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's possible…she's a turned…or corrupted one….No…" I sat on the ground with a loud thud. "She can't be corrupted; her powers wouldn't purify people if she was corrupted. Then why is she so violent…what happened to her when she was younger?" Chibella sighed and looked at me with a worried expression.

"That may be best kept in the shadows for now." I scowled and looked at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"Remember what happened when something was kept in the shadows?" I said with a bitter icy tone that made Chibella go rigid, I didn't mean to get so upset but it just happened. "We found out Elsword was a Blood Demon…"

"One-third." Cheryl cut in amusedly.

"Whatever! The thing is we could've been at risk! He almost drained me dry when he had some of my blood!" Chibella seemed absolutely confused but Cheryl knew what I meant she was a actual half demon while Chibella was Half Dark Elf…We knew things that happened in the Demon world of species, and that Blood Demons were dangerous, it just so happened that Elsword wasn't a feral one, Thank El he wasn't.

"I don't get it…" Chibella asked with her eyebrows creasing, silently asking in a rude manner for an explanation. I rolled my eyes.

"Blood Demons are dangerous, very dangerous…They're known for their vicious killings of humans and demons, and especially angels when they find one, they thirst for blood and are natural fighters." I spoke silently, but voice was soft but the setting was very unsettling. I meant it; Blood Demons were really dangerous…"Remember when Elsword lost control when I sparred with him, and he could've killed me. That was most likely an inner calling for him to either kill or get blood. Since that killing approach didn't work, he tried the seductive approach, sort of." I flushed at the statement I was about to say. "Blood Demons are really good at….courting anyone they desire….if they land their eyes on someone they want…it's almost always going to happen, they are VERY protective over their mates so be aware of that, and their very seductive, almost as bad as an Incubus, or worse even." I sighed and my mind began to drift. I saw from the side a smirk formed on Cheryl's features.

"You might be getting married soon," I shot her a dirty look and scowled.

"NO WAY!" She cackled and Chibella fell back laughing.

"WAY!" Both of them shouted, I let out a groan of frustration as they continued laughing. I glanced over to the side looking at Yasha, then at Elsword, examining him…I could tell he was practically glowing in happiness, a certain aura that almost made me want to shiver, it was almost as if he was too excited about something it was really creeping me out. Chibella and Cheryl's laughter died down.

"Miharu your looking at him again~" Chibella sing-sung in a mocking tone of voice. I glanced over to her with a serious expression, her taunting demeanor died down almost instantly and she raised an eyebrow at my sudden change of mood.

"Something isn't right with him…" I said softly, I glanced towards the ground and shook my head lightly, standing up and pushing my green beret up lightly I looked at the two smiling, obviously forced.

"I'm probably over thinking things, huh?" I walked away with that to join the others, I could tell that Chibella and Cheryl obviously weren't convinced with what I had said, they knew when something was up, and they weren't easy to deceive.

Walking over to Reiko, I examined her figure; she seemed as if she had grown slightly, I noticed her chest had grown just a bit, she had grown in height, about a good three inches matter of fact. She carried pistols on her legs and a knife on a strap across her chest; she adorned a black muscle shirt that showed her porcelain skin on her arms nicely, with straps for ammo and electronics of communication showing. She wore a pinkish-red colored skirt that went a bit above the knees. With black stockings and long combat boots with laces going all the way up. Her pink hair grew in length, reaching down to upper back now. She tied her hair into a loose ponytail in the back with a braid falling down loosely in the front. Hot pink gloves with circle design and a square on the back of her hand and a utility belt with a flash light and more equipment. She looked as if she was a government secret agent or something.

"Reiko you look really nice." She turned my way and kept her blank expression. But there was a shimmer of appreciation in those wide pink orbs of hers. I smiled softly. Turning to look at the sky fading into orange pink horizon I thought deeply, should I ask her now? Or should I wait til we get to know her better.

"You seem troubled, is there something I can assist you with?" She asked leaning down slightly and turning to get a glance at my face, I turned to her with curious eyes. I only shook my head. It wasn't the time to ask her. It would come eventually but now wasn't the time.

"Okay Crew gather up!" Rena shouted clapping her hand in the hair, all of us walked towards her waiting for what she had to say, she was our superior.

"Okay, we actually managed to clear out the Chapel, the apparition was holding all those demons there apparently, but now we have to venture even further down before we actually reach the tower, there's a Underground Garden beneath the Chapel that we have to clear out to reach the elevator in the tower, it's not really demon infested, but their presence has corrupted the plants and turned them into vicious attackers, they can poison very easily apparently. Given the reports, a lot of the soldiers made it through, but at the entrance of the elevator, most of them died. There's something down there that's killing them off, and we have to stop it. Got it?" We all made a yell of approval, her manner was so much like a leader, and she was familiar with situations like these since she was part of the Elven Tribe and trained for these types of situations.

Gathering up our equipment, we quickly ran towards the camp where the troops of Peita resided. Letting Lento know of our entering into the Underground Garden we proceeded. It was beginning to get quite tedious having to go all the way back down after we cleared the area. I ignored that rebellious like feeling, continuing on we walked through to a Elevator that took us further down, when the door opened, I saw this turquoise area that looked nice but the feeling here seemed so tainted it ruined it, vines were grown everywhere and almost blocked the entrance to the elevator. Walking around and examining everything. I saw demons up ahead and dashed forward roundhouse kicking them into each other, examining the area we was on more thoroughly I saw that they began skidding off the edge and falling to their deaths. There were ledges to jump on to continue on.

"Ah Shit…" Elsword swore under his breath, I eyed him curiously. What got him so upset? Walking over to him I tapped his shoulder and he looked at me.

"What's wrong?" He stared ahead and gave a strangled, almost defeated smile and looked back at me. Then to the others.

"I can't jump the distance; I'm probably the only one who can't" He made a groan and stabbed his sword into the ground resting on the blade staring ahead, with a hopeless like expression. I couldn't help but laugh slightly. I grabbed him around the waist. He made a sound of shock as he grabbed onto his sword as I began moving forward.

"Miharu what are you doing?!" He exclaimed struggling, it was hard to keep a grip on him. Laughing again I jumped into the air preparing for a transformation. "Unlock: Battle Beauty!" I morphed again to the transformation I used earlier, not even giving time to land I dashed forward with lightning speed to the other platform and landed gracefully, putting Elsword on the ground lightly. He gave me a deadpan look.

"Don't do that again…" He panted catching his breath. I rolled my eyes.

"You're hopeless." I mused and turned around to call for the others.

"You're hot…" I could hear the smirk in his voice. My Face flushed so badly I thought my Dark Yellow glow had changed to a hot red.

Ignoring the flirtatious comment I yelled. "COME ON LETS GO!" I saw the others look ahead with frustrated expression. I wondered to myself how had the soldiers gotten across. Not to many seconds later, Aisha teleported right next to us with a proud expression on her features. Turning to the others, I could see Rena making large jumps gracefully landing on the peculiar floating platforms down to our level. Raven following with his large jumps, his strong legs boosting him. Cheryl soon Materialized next to us, who scared me nonetheless, after her slight laughing I could see Yasha sprout his wings and fly over easily. Chibella took large jumps using her Zentai to level her out so she didn't land to hard. Eve just flew over with no problem. Reiko flipped over with grace on the platform. She landed with an aerial somersault and turned up to look at Chung who was still there. He used his cannon to boost him up on the few platforms and landed uneasily next to us. We stared at him and he looked at all of us.

"Fuck you guys and your agility." That was the first time I heard Chung curse, and the first time I laughed so hard in my entire life, and the fact that everyone else, including Reiko and Eve laughed as well.

* * *

**Miharu: That last line cracked me up xD**

**Chung: WHY WAS I THE ONLY ONE WHO HAD TROUBLE GETTING ACROSS?!**

**Elsword: Because you don't have agility?**

**Chung: You don't either!**

**Elsword: Yeah, but Miharu FLEW me across**

**Reiko: I'm a Miko?**

**Miharu: Mhm~ A natural born Priestess with Natural Spiritual Powers. **

**Chibella: -glare-**

**Reiko: Does she dislike me?**

**Miharu: You know what I don't even know I can't tell with that girl.**

**Cheryl: You make her sound like she's insane.**

**Miharu: SHE IS!**

**Chibella: What was that? -wide grin- -holds up Zentai-**

**Miharu: You're the best fighter ever?**

**Chibella: Better.**

**Raven...Wow..That's...Something...**

**Rena: -glares at Elsword-**

**Elsword: What?**

**Yasha: You're a Blood Demon...**

**Elsword: One-third...**

**Yasha: Regardless...HOW CAN SOMEONE LIKE HIM BE A HIGHER RANK THAN ME?!**

**Miharu: You seem Mad.**

**Chibella: I think he's mad.**

**Cheryl: He's totally mad.**

**Miharu Chibella & Cheryl: YOU MAD BRO?!**

**Yasha:...I'll kill all 3 of you. **

**Elsword: Didn't Miharu kick your ass by herself? **

**Rena: And she couldn't beat Chibella or Cheryl.**

**Raven: I think your a dead man walking now.**

**Yasha:...Thats the downside of coming in late.**

**Miharu: Now he's sad.**

**Chibella: I think he's sad.**

**Cheryl: He's Totally Sad.**

**Miharu Chibella & Cheryl: YOU SAD BRO?!**

**Yasha: SHUT THE FU-**

_*Connection Lost*_


	14. Mystery of a Soul

**Miharu: I FINALLY Got this done!  
**

**Elsword: About time woman!**

**Aisha: Don't be so hard on her..**

**Rena: She was in a big writer's block.**

**Raven: She forced herself to write today**

**Miharu: Oh yes trust me I did**

**Reiko: I sort of drifted out of this chapter**

**Chi and Cheryl: We're just background characters!**

**Miharu: I have to many characters in! I'll do something about it when the time is right**

**Yasha: Anyways, enjoy the chapter, she made it longer to make up for the long wait**

**Miharu: Hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Mystery of a Soul**_

* * *

We walked through the wide corridors of the Underground garden, the smell of plants was overpowering, and the stifling scent of poisonous gases began to grow stronger as we ventured down further. Everyone walked in silence, listening for sounds of any enemies in the surrounding area.

"This is getting to surreal…" Aisha was walking next to me; her statement coming out in a whisper, her porcelain skin seemed to practically glow in this green area. She gripped her staff firmly, her knuckles turning white; I eyed her curiously wondering about her nervous demeanor.

"Aisha…Why do you seem so nervous?" I tilted my head to get a better look at her, my hair falling over my shoulders slightly; I let a small smile show to maybe help lighten up her mood, her lips pressed into a thin line. She stared at me in slight curiosity and then looked away, down the path we were walking on.

"I have a feeling….That something awkward is going to happen if we keep going this way." She said with a slight pout on her face, I couldn't help but giggle at her childish looking expression. She crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow at me; I stopped laughing and stared into her eyes looking for maybe a secure answer that she wasn't telling me.

"But we HAVE to keep going this way; it's the only path way here." I explained with slight amusement in my voice, she let out a irritated sigh and kept moving, I stared at her back and only shrugged, I followed behind with a bounce in my step. The others had got quite the distance ahead of us since we had stopped momentarily to talk. Then…

**WHIP!**

"What was that?!" I looked around the area in shock, it sounded like some sort of whip, and it was accompanied with a yell, and it sounded like Elsword?! I ran forward and jumped down from higher ground to see the others trying desperately to pull something off Elsword, but it wasn't working. Raven and Rena fell back from recoil and Reiko was knocked back by something out of my vision. Walking up to him I could see…some sort of Vine was wrapped around him….His torso and one of his legs. What the hell was it doing to him?!

"G-glh…"

Was he choking?! I looked further to see that part of the Vine was wrapped around his neck. I ran up to him and put a firm grip on the Vine around his neck and began tugging so he could breathe atleast. One of his eyes opened and he stared at me, almost a desperate look in his eyes.

"Mi-Miharu...Get this thing off of me!" He pleaded, I nodded and tried pulling more of the vines, It seemed to squeeze tighter at the resistance, The vine was moving on his body, and he was making noises, and it almost sounded like…in pleasure?

"Elsword….?" I stared at him and his cheeks were slightly flushed. The vine was moving up and down repeatedly on his leg and began making its way up his Rune Slayer vest. My eyes widened in shock as I stared at it. Eventually the zipper became undone and his chest completely exposed. My face flamed up almost instantaneously.

"What's with these vines?! Rena can you do something about this?!" She ran up to the vines and put her hands on it, they began glowing in a green natural glow but nothing was working, I could see she was straining herself as the glow was intensifying and she began beading in sweat as she was putting more power into it but the vine was to contaminated by the aura of the demons that infested this place.

"It's no good! It isn't worki- AAAHH!" I turned towards Rena and another vine had grabbed her by her foot holding her upside down in the air, thank god she didn't have a dress on or that would have been embarrassing. Raven ran up to her and chopped the vine in half, she fell to the floor with a thud and she rubbed her head continuously from the impact. "Thanks Raven…" She smiled at him and he gave a soft smile back, which was surprising. He didn't smile to often.

"I wouldn't suggest cutting these vines off of Elsword." Aisha walked up to him and placed a hand on one of the vines, they were beginning to squeeze even tighter on his body. She frowned a bit. "They're way to close to his skin you would injure him in the process…Let's see…" Aisha held her head down, she shook her head and frowned again, she seemed extremely upset as she creased her eyebrows.

"Damn it, the one time I wish I didn't learn Void magic, I was thinking about using my death field, but the activation would detonate and my blow him up in the process." Elsword stared at her in a deadpanned look, his eyes obviously saying, _why you would even fathom to think that. _I blinked rapidly, a thought coming to my mind, I controlled a purification type of power, and I could possibly purify these vines and get them off of Elsword!

"AGH!" The vines were digging into his skin more, blood was beginning to spill from the affected areas and his eye were twitching in a way letting you know he was in a lot of pain, possibly poisoned, he wasn't going to stand this to much longer, the vines was going to keep holding onto him until they ripped right through his body. Elsword would be killed if we couldn't do anything.

_Come on…Come on…. _I closed my eyes concentrating hard, when I was able to transform into this pure form months ago in my unconscious state, I had to do it again or Elsword would be killed right here, _Come on, just one more time, I need to do this one more time….My heart…my emotion…one…two…three….Unlock: Pure Heart Beauty!_

My head shot up to the sky and my eyes shot out a white light that blinded everyone around me. I was lifted into the air, a short but loose fitting dress wrapped around me that sparkled like the moon glistening on the ocean water, large white wings shot out my back as I arched, white small heels formed on my feet, a thin shall wrapped around my arms loosely, my hair flowing down straight coming down in a wave changing from its orange to a glowing white bluish color. I leaned my head forward, a Rune developed on my forehead reading. "Light" or more so meaning Purification.

I fell down to the ground and rested my hand on one of the vines, my hand was glowing brightly, Elsword was squinting his eyes to look at me, it was a bit hard for him to do so since I was shining so brightly. As I touched the vine, a light wave washed over it and it slowly recoiled from Elsword's body, dropping him to the floor, Elsword gasped sharply for air. His body writhed on the ground and I stared down with a sad expression, I reached down and lifted him to his feet, he was gasping desperately for air but soon his sharp inhaling slowed down to steady breathing. He coughed and some unwanted phlegm went onto the stone floor, I cringed at the sound and sight but I kept my mouth shut.

"Thanks, Miharu, for saving my life." He stared at me with a serious expression, the look in his eyes, one glance in that deep sea of crimson blood filled eyes was the only look I needed to assure me that his thanks was honestly true. I reverted out of my transformation feeling quite drained but I didn't mention it. The look gave me certain uneasiness in my body, something that shouldn't have been associated with the current situation was there but I couldn't really decipher that emotion.

"It's not a problem at all, Come on lets go." I jumped down a ledge and continued walking getting far away from Elsword as fast as I could, being around him made my heart feel strange and I didn't like that feeling at all, he's my fighting partner, though I had a certain thought in my mind that the feeling had to deal with the fact that Elsword still didn't trust me completely, that in fact he still felt the feeling that I may snap and possibly harm the group, though he probably felt that way about everyone that wasn't a complete human, aside from Rena. But this feeling drove me in a way it shouldn't have. It pissed me off beyond someone could even imagine, and I wanted to hurt Elsword for it. Despite me saving him, I felt the obligation to protect him but at the same time he couldn't trust me enough. I don't know if that's his own paranoia, or if it's possible that he has his own personal vendetta against me.

The furious steps of the others came quickly behind me but I didn't pay a mind to it, so I just kept moving. The occasional corrupted plant may come up to me, or a glitter, but I just shot fire at them which made them recoil instantly like paper in an incinerator. My fire was brimming towards the red hue, my anger was matching my fire perfectly, one Pro and Con about this new power, I didn't want the others to know that I was actually pissed off, they would think I regretted saving Elsword, which I didn't, I think anyways, I couldn't really tell, my heart was in a mixture of emotions, but frustration, anger in general is what topped everything, cause I was so frustrated and angry with myself because I can't tell what my certain feeling towards this Crimson-eyed Beauty is.

…Wait.

_Pause….!_

_Crimson-Eyed Beauty? Where the hell did that come from? _Apparently my thoughts got a little strained and possibly went insane and made a combination of emotions like a algebraic expression but they apparently forgot to cross out something because the value was completely off target. I pondered my thought, the term I used to describe Elsword isn't something you would call your friend, your partner, I couldn't really call him my friend, but when it comes down to it, we're practically rivals, our heritage battles for top position in the Demon race all the time. He happens to come from a race of Demons that really don't discriminate against the Half-breeds or even one-third breeds, do to the fact no matter how far they branch off from the original demon they're still strong to match up to any other demon. Hence why Elsword kicked my ass while we were sparring before, and he's lesser of a demon than I am, this is what really boggles my mind. Yet he beat me, this is probably why Human and Demon relationships aren't allowed, because unless the Phoenix demons are full-fledged demons they wouldn't be powerful enough to hold off the Blood demons that Elsword is linked to.

This made me bear my fangs and grind on my teeth til my jaw hurt, and I could hear the hinging of my teeth and jaw line becoming slightly weak.

It made me Livid.

I couldn't stand it, he was lesser but more of a demon than I was, and it pissed me off beyond belief, why had I just come to realize this, I wonder. I didn't understand it at first, and I just recently gave him his power back, he was only going to get stronger cause of that, and I could already tell this Limit Breaker status I obtained is no where near as powerful as my Weapon Huntress state, and I would never be able to obtain that again, so I was stuck here, the purity of the Limit Breaker status would most likely hold me back from using Shadow fire ever again. Plus Chi had practically sucked that power from me and it would maybe strain my body so far that it would kill me most likely. So I only had to push forward on the path of purity, and purity isn't always the strongest path.

That's why I probably savored the Weapon Huntress power and Shadow Fire ability I had so much, I loved the power I had, but now because of my heart and my feelings which were becoming stronger, I was practically forced into the Limit Breaker status, it was because Eve saved my life but I couldn't hate her for it, hell I love her for it more so. But I didn't have to like what I was put into now.

_So…Do I…Do I really..._

"Do I really hate him…?"

"Hate who?"

My body stiffened and I didn't dare move, my face muscles twitched and tried to choose whether to smile or frown, I didn't do either. I turned to the side to be met with the soothing eyes of Rena, her presence immediately made me relax, but my temperature seemed to drop as she probably question who I was talking about, and Rena wasn't stupid, I would of preferred Eve to have heard me than her, Elsword was the only dense one in the group but he's the one that's occupying my thoughts at the moment. She stared at me with curiosity in those natured pools of hers and I almost found myself lost in them like a spell, it was completely mesmerizing how she could capture you with a look without even trying. I kept my mouth shut regardless, I didn't let a scowl or a huff be shown or heard, I let my poker face guide me and hoped she didn't try to pry.

"Don't worry about it Rena. Let's just finish this mission." She stared at me, her eyebrow creasing causing slight wrinkles on her flawless creamy skin but she shrugged, but the small tug of her lips didn't go unnoticed by me, I wondered what she found something to grin about for, Rena could read people like a book but hopefully she couldn't tell what I was thinking word for word. But the thought was actually plausible.

Reaching further down in the contaminated and intoxicated smelling garden, there was a room full of glitters that seemed to lead to the elevator up to the tower's spiral. This was aggravating enough as it was, but there was another one dressed in white clothing, he seemed to be slightly stronger just by his appearance, and the sheer aura being let off by him. I had to stare him long and hard to tell what kind of fighter he was, from the side of him I saw the arch of a wooden bow, there we go, he was a archer meaning this was going to be pretty annoying, even Aisha herself being a Void Princess is now a close range fighter, possibly Chung could get in and shoot him dead.

"Thinking up a strategy?"

I was torn from my thoughts by the spicy cinnamon and spicy earthly scent of Elsword that stood next to me, my body tensed but I hope I hid it in a way he couldn't tell, I turned to look at him, the ghostly hint of a smirk was becoming visible on his features, I tried to break my vision from his lips but that was a mistake it's self. I looked into Elsword's eyes which seemed to be beaming at me that pierced through my own diamond colored ones. It shook me, it shook my entire nerves in a way I didn't understand, and that gaze radiated and demanded submissive behavior, Cold as Ice and Hot as Fire all in one. It was almost a breathtaking sight in the least, and it drove me nuts. A certain glow in the deepest section of his eyes was a playful suggestive hint that wanted me to play with him; I wasn't going to give that to him.

I remained silent and turned towards the Glitters that were a few yards in front of us; I didn't know how to respond to him. But I didn't want to. I gritted my teeth and balled my fists at my side. "Not as if you could think of one." He turned to stare at me, but I had moved forward, so he was only meted by the flow of my locks that curled slightly in the breeze from the underground cavern here. I didn't look but I could feel his glare piercing my back. I would lie if I said it didn't make me feel uneasy. I heard a sound emit from behind me but I didn't pay attention to it.

"Hell Stone!" Aisha was in front of me and summoned a large stone in front of me to back off the large commander that held the bow; I turned to her and nodded silently thanking her for protecting me. She only smiled and ran forward, she wacked the large glitter with her wand relentlessly dealing pretty heavy damage, in her final swing she transformed her wand into a hammer and slammed down, knocking the glitter back, I rushed in with a Stinger kick that sent him flying forward, but he was only caught by Raven who was standing in the back of the room, Raven shot spikes through him causing the demon to emit such a inhumane sound, it was like nails to a chalkboard, and that isn't a pleasant sound. Raven dropped him to the ground and stared at the now soulless corpse, a wolfish grin formed on his features, his lips pulling back revealing his teeth that now seemed sharper than before, his eyes shadowed from the position of his head. I wanted to question his thoughts but that probably wasn't a good idea.

"Miharu I could use some help here!" Chung shouted, he was currently shooting desperately at Demons coming his way, but with limitation to only two guns he couldn't really handle them coming from all angles. I nodded and ran over to him with tremendous speed, with a slight Hop, extra step, and a Jump, I launched into the air, spinning around and sticking my arms out. "UNLOCK: RAGING BEAUTY!" Smashing my palms together in front of me, a Blood Red rune appeared on my forehead and glowed brightly, a Red wave of color filled my hair as it went out into different directions floating in the air, a Red dress etched its way onto me with Red heels, my Necklace rattled violently and a blood red color took control of it. Bangs formed over my forehead and only the Rune could really be seen. I opened my eyes slowly; they were radiating a bright Red color. I snapped them open the rest of the way. I spun around arching my back and Wings shot out my back, taking on a dark red glowing, the feathers thick and long, seemed saturated in the purest of blood. I spun around once more and came flying down, slamming my fist down creating a shockwave that shook the ground. A Rupture occurred and the Demons were blasted up, the Rays from the impact glowed brightly and the Demons seemed to dissipate into thin air.

"I said help, not kill them all." Chung pouted cutely and crossed his arms rolling his eyes; I couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape. The room was now clear, I ran towards the door leading down to the other elevator that went into the Spiral upon entering, I saw this giant, mutant plant that was moving in a rather threatening way. I moved back slightly, but I only bumped into someone, I could tell by the muscular chest and height that it was Elsword; he grabbed my shoulder and moved me to the side, quite forcibly if I should add. I glared daggers at him and he turned to meet my gaze, Diamond clashed with Ruby and it sparked up like a oil fire. I didn't bother to hide the scowl on my face either, neither did he, his eyebrows creased and wrinkled the skin on his forehead slightly, and I felt like I could stare at his angry expression forever, for the reason to piss him off and other reason was because his features were so exotic to me I couldn't help it.

"If you two can stop staring at each other, can we finish the mission?" Rena shouted, that snapped me out of my staring, I turned sharply towards the monster we were going to fight, I ran up to it without really waiting for the others, spinning around and shooting to the air I came up to its face, I stretched my wings as far as I could, making a sharp fiery red orb around me and it shocked the mutant plant causing it to writhe under the fire. "HYAH!" I brought my leg around and kicked him fiercely in the head knocking the thing back a few feet, well its head anyways. Putting my Hands together and concentrating, constantly flapping my wings to keep me in the air, once I gathered enough energy I held my hands forward leaning back, "FLAME INFINITY!" I shot the large flame pillar that was now a red, a blood red flame that was nearly blinding in the intensity, I was pushed back slightly from the force, the Plant mutant couldn't take it anymore, and the flames eventually cause the thing to melt to a puddle of mush.

Then I felt a gush of wind and arms around me…

"What the hell?" I looked up to see Elsword's face and he was looking forward scowling, he set me down quickly not giving me a second look. I wondered why the hell he moved me away so damn quickly and why he did in the first place.

"What was that for?" I scowled staring at him, he turned to me matching my expression, if not tenfold. I would have winced but my pride was denying showing any weakness in the presence of him. So I kept my poker face on. He glanced but up in the direction he was looking before, I followed his gaze; my eyes widened a noticeable amount. Where I had destroyed one of those plants, two more appeared on the side of its death vicinity. They seemed more vicious than the previous one, so Elsword most likely just saved my ass.

"Now we're even." He spoke with a certain icy tone that made my inner flame flicker a bit. I just made a noise of approval, I wavered slightly as I tried to move forward, and Elsword put a hand out to balance me and glared at me menacingly. "Don't even try; you'll be a liability if you even try. Just stay back and stop trying so hard!" He shouted at me with a intense gaze that showed nothing but anger, but deep in them I could see that he was actually a bit worried, it was a mixture of it. He didn't want me to get hurt…

He jumped up towards the one closest to him in a flash; he glided up as if he had wings. "SWORD FIRE!" He shouted jumping to match the beast height over its head, and then slamming down, the sword hitting the top of the mutant and erupting into a fiery explosion that sent ruptures through the entire thing. Elsword held his sword in its head as the thing whipped widely through the air in a desperate attempt to shake the sword engulfed in flames off of it. Elsword finally got the chance to get the thing to remain still for a few seconds, it was long enough though, in that time he quickly moved his arms in a motion to summon his next attack, "Luna Blade!" a large blue blade materialized in the air and shot down through the beast and it ripped apart in two. The thing inevitably exploded and Elsword jumped back and landed to avoid the toxic fluids. He landed on his feet, he panted heavily, sweat beading his forehead; he most likely went over his limit with the power he used.

"Elsword we'll handle the rest!" Raven shouted in that commander-like voice of his, with that Raven ran off along with Chi and Yasha as that beat relentlessly on the last one, which was giving them a struggle do to the fact it got even more vicious. Rena and Cheryl joined to try to hold it down. Cheryl binding it with her abilities and Rena constantly shooting whatever powers should could with her bow, since attacking with her feet would most likely be hazardous to her health. Aisha ran through to the center, she waved her staff in the air and then a giant purple glowing ball conjured above her with chains wrapped around it. Spinning around she hit it knocking it into the beast, it made a screeching sound which could be described as nails to a chalkboard. Everyone winced as it screamed; Aisha though, was ready to destroy this thing once and for all. Holding her staff down at her side, she held her palm up, sweat beaded her forehead, she was scowling, eyebrows creased, her bright purple eyes seemed to glow, and as she gathered energy together her body seemed to glow brightly in a swirl of Dark and Void energy. Wind started to blow around her as the energy she gathered was beginning to intensify, causing her hair to blow up in a certain rhythm like way, her skirt cape blowing back softly holding her arm more firmly, and opening her palm more, "AISHA HURRY UP!" Chung shouted as he was firing at the beast leaning back to get a better view of its head. His back was arched and he was beginning to sweat a lot due to the fact his bullets manifested from his energy rather than real ammunition. He was grinding on his teeth in aggravation. "We can't hold this thing back much longer!" Raven shouted, he was yelling in pain as his arm was starting to weaken and begin to spark uncontrollably from the amount of strain, he was holding the thing back with his Nasod arm, and occasionally he would punch it to make it weaken for a small bit.

"PLASMA CUTTER!" Aisha shouted, but the beam didn't actually come out yet, she squinted hard as she was really pushing herself for what she was about to do. "FULL VOLUME!" A giant purple beam shot out of her palm in a large cylinder like form that spanned from the height bigger of her and wider than her. The blast pushed her back a considerable amount causing Dust to pick up from the blast of wind. She was yelling in pain and her arm was shaking, the beast was thrashing around like crazy, but the blast didn't seem like it was enough.

A Flash of White…

Eve had ran past me with incredible speed, she was actually running, she then jumped and began flying forward to reach over to the other side of the large cavern to where Aisha was. Once she was on the side of the arm that was firing the beam. Eve held her hands out pressing her arm against Aisha's, the touch seemed to give Aisha a bit of a wake up call and she straightened up slightly, though her condition seemed to be unwavering. A loud charging sound came from Eve, as a large light began to charge around her coming in a pulsating like wave, gathering El energy from the air around her. I could see the strain from her, her large golden orb eyes were narrowing in concentration, and she began to spark uncontrollably from all of the energy. "Giga Stream, Full Volume!" Her voice was actually loud, but very serious sounding. A large blast fired from her two palms, it merged with the plasma stream that Aisha was shooting, it turned into a high hue of purple and white that swirled together, it penetrated through the beast and it blasted everywhere. A bit of the poison splattered on Yasha and Raven but they wiped it off casually, even though they winced, it must have felt like acid.

Everyone panted, they were out of breath. It was only the echoes of our breaths that were audible through the Underground garden.

"Mission accomplished…everyone…let's head back…" Rena panted heavily, her bow looked severely damaged due to the amount of power she shot through it. Everyone just nodded in agreement. Yasha and Raven used each other for support as they limped towards the ending elevator that would bring them to the ground floor where they could return to camp, Rena helped out Chung as he seemed way to out of shape to walk on his own, and she carried him steadily towards the elevator. Eve and Aisha limped most of the way, but Eve supported Aisha a bit more, Eve was used to using all of that energy and could stand the fatigue of it a bit better than Aisha could. Elsword was on one knee, panting and still sweating slightly, I walked over to him, I don't know why but I did…

I held my hand out…

"Come on, let's go." I said almost in a nice way to him, he looked up at me with an intense stare but it gradually softened overtime. He glanced at my hand; he grabbed my arm firmly pulling his self up. He began walking on his own toward the Elevator I followed briefly after him, Cheryl and Chibella was moving on their own and was actually the first ones in the elevators, they weren't as drained as the rest of us. We all packed ourselves in and went up to the camp.

* * *

"Good job you guys, now that the Underground Garden is cleared I can send my troops through to the Spire in the tower, though it looks like the words from the others was true. The mutated plants down there must of taken a toll on you guys, Rest up for a few days, we'll call you in when we need further assistance, we'll surely need you once we get to the top of the tower." Lento dismissed the group and they dispersed out of the conference room of one of the building in Peita, the group yawned and winced as they stretched their limbs and opened their eyes to the sun setting in the horizon.

"Aisha, Raven, Yasha, Eve, and Chung, come with me to my tent and I'll work on healing you guys up, Elsword and Miharu you guys go ahead and rest up…Chi and Cheryl…you guys can do whatever." Rena gestured the five she called to her tent and they followed obediently. I yawned and winced at the slight soreness that seared through my body. I began walking towards my tent. Once I entered I collapsed on the metal frame bed that was made in a neat military like way. It was comfortable surprisingly, despite it's stiff looking appearance. I rubbed my face in the pillow welcoming the softness of it; I took off my green beret and set it down on the small nightstand next to me. I kicked off my boots and slid off my long knee socks. It was pretty warm inside the tent, the candle-lit lamp inside was giving It a homey like feel, and the darkness that had fallen outside was beginning to show telling me it was night.

"Maybe I should go to sleep…but I can afford to stay up a bit longer..." I spoke to myself in a quite whisper like voice, I sighed heavily resting my hand on my lap. I felt a cool breeze that made me shiver slightly, I my head up and I saw the flap of my tent close, but standing there was Elsword, his body was absolutely towering and dominating from the spot I was in, and going by the look in his eyes, it was something that would make you fear him. But I didn't let that be known. I just glared at him with a blank expression. He walked over and sat on the bed, causing a slight bounce.

"….What are you doing here..?" I eyed him defiantly but he didn't meet my gaze, he was scowling slightly, his red bangs covering his eyes. It was an odd look on him, he looked so defeated, or maybe he was just tired.

"..Miharu are you angry at me?" I looked at him and blinked my eyes. He lifted his head slowly, still not looking at me, but the flicker of shadows that went against the tent wall.

"…Something like that…" I rubbed the blanket on my bed and thought about my next statement carefully, "...Elsword, it feels as if you have a personal vendetta against me, that you don't trust me." Elsword didn't answer me, but I heard a shift, and I felt his gaze on me, he was thinking of how to answer appropriately most likely.

"I don't know what it is, I just feel that you might pull something that'll put the rest of us in danger," Elsword looked up to the ceiling and let out a bitter laugh, "maybe it's because our two races are practically destined to fight each other til the end of time…but something else sets me off about you…" I turned to him, he squinted his eyes slightly as if trying to read me more closely.

"My character…you don't understand me completely…so it's replaced with paranoia…right? That I don't let my full purpose be known…" Elsword blinked at me and turned away thinking, then he nodded slowly.

"Your right, that has to be it…" He sighed and put his hand to his forehead. He chuckled a bit before turning to me again. "..Thanks for talking with me." I only nodded, in response, we stared into each other's eyes examining each other's emotions, and Elsword's was a mix of ambition and excitement but with determination and a strong desire to protect anyone close to him, or anyone in general. But what did mines read? My Diamond reflected eyes that would stare right at you, and you can see through without finding the hint of it's true identity… Before I realized it, me and Elsword had scooted closer to each other to the point where we could feel each other's breath on our cheeks.

We began leaning in, I closed my eyes tilting my head, letting my instincts take over, I fell into a kiss with him, and he cupped my face and deepened it to a more passionate level. It was mind blowing, It sent electrical surges through my body that made me want to let out a sound, it was a mix of hot heat that I couldn't described it swirled with a unknown purpose. It danced together, Elsword's tongue pricked my lip asking for entrance, I obeyed instantly and my mouth opened, our tongues wrestled but Elsword quickly dominated me, and I didn't fight back once he did. I was getting incredibly hot and I knew I should of pulled away but I couldn't stop myself. Elsword gently began to push over, making my back fall onto the bed; he leaned over beginning to tower over me, putting his arms on each side of my head. He pulled away eventually, panting and out of breath, and string of saliva that led a trail to each of our mouths. He smirked at me and my face I knew was a strong tone of red from a mix of embarrassment and heat from him.

"That was unexpected…." Elsword leaned forward so his lips brushed my ear; it sent pleasurable shiver downs my spine.

"Want to go further…?" He whispered huskily in my ear.

* * *

**Rena: Ohohoho~ Nice cliffhanger**

**Miharu: Thank you very much~!**

**Aisha: I fought hard...**

**Eve: We both did..**

**Aisha and Eve: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!**

**Rena: I didn't know Eve had so much power.**

**Raven: or Aisha, I didn't know she could tune up her Plasma Cutter**

**Miharu: Well Speka can alter hers so why can't Aisha?**

**Raven: Good point**

**Elsword:...Hungry X.x**

**Miharu: Me too**

**Chibella: Go eat then.**

**Miharu:...Well...OKAY!**

**Cheryl: Well that was easy...**

**Reiko: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please if you can take the time to review. It's very motivational.**


	15. Driven Power

_**I'm so sorry for the extreme long wait, I just haven't been in the mood for writing, especially for this story, I uploaded as much as I've been working on, just for my own personal purposes there isn't going to be anymore chats in the beginning/ends of chapters as well. Just brief information about what's going on. With that said, I hope you enjoy the chapter, I apologize for the small length.**_

* * *

_**Driven Power**_

* * *

The expression on Elsword's face was of pure, raw desire. He had turned into a completely different person in a matter of seconds, I couldn't tell if he let his lust suddenly take control of him, or he was truly yearning for me. _To touch me…_ The thought alone was enough to send a pleasurable shiver down my spine. Elsword practically had me pinned, his question which was swimming in my head, it had gradually turned from a question to more of a demand. The gaze in his eyes was steady, but it was slowly becoming impatient as something deep inside of him was taking over, and I couldn't tell what was causing this sudden spike, but I had to make a decision or Elsword was possibly going to violate me, and make me his, whether I had said yes or no.

"…Elsword…?" My voice came quiet as I kept my eyes focused on him, he didn't seem to really give any sign of recognition. Elsword leaned down to the crook of my neck and began to gentle caress the vulnerable skin with his soft full lips. The sensation was amazing; I couldn't really tell him to stop, because my body didn't want him to. But I knew I had to stop him before this went too far, if I COULD stop him.

Unaware, I began emitting sounds of pleasure, I tried to keep my mouth shut, and I knew the sounds would only drive him further, but it couldn't be helped, he was skilled at doing this obviously, even though he wasn't that old. The gentle caressing began to increase and intensify in pressure, I could feel the wetness of his mouth and the sharp pricking of his fangs, He was trying to get more blood obviously, but he was taking his time, trying to make this as pleasant as possible, but I could tell by the shaking of his body that he was trying his hardest to hold back, Blood demons had a weakness for blood.

I shifted under his weight, I felt of his body limit my movement, eventually I felt a sudden temperature drop, that's when I realized he began sucking the blood out of my neck, and he had made it pleasurable enough, after a few minutes, the sensation vanished. I felt the pressure be lifted from my body. I blinked to clear my mind of the haze, turning my head slightly to the side, I saw Elsword stretching and straightening his disheveled clothes. Not thinking clearly I thought I had maybe passed out and he did something, but I came to my senses, sitting up.

"I wouldn't do anything that you didn't want me to do, that would be plain inconsiderate," Elsword gave me a glance over his shoulder, giving me one of those charming soft smiles of his, the type of smiles that would make a person's heart flutter, and even the loneliest of types, it would make them think they had a chance at getting him. "I care about you. Take my word on that, Miharu-chan." With that said he walked out the tent and the flap fluttered as a strong breeze went by. I stared at the entrance to the tent, obviously dumbfounded. I replayed his words in my mind; I blinked once…then twice.

_Elsword….cares about me?_

'_I care about you. Take my word on that, Miharu-chan…'_

_Beat_

_Beat_

_Beat_

_Beat Beat Beat Beat Beat Beat…!_

_What is this feeling? I've never felt so joyous before, it's all because of Elsword? But…wasn't I livid with him just moments ago? What's this attachment? His words alone was enough to make my heart flutter…Was I….falling for him?_

The conversation I had with Cheryl and Chibella a few days back, at first I hadn't noticed my attraction to him but maybe it's been there for awhile, he does have personality that would lure you in like a fish on the line. So it was plausible, but I couldn't let this get to me, it would make me a liability in battle, and that's something I couldn't afford, Lento's troops were getting through Altera core, but we would have to be ready to go up to the Altar and deal with the massive demon that was stopping the gate from being closed, and that was not going to be an easy fight in the slightest. I would have to store away my emotions, the protection of everyone else is more important than my love for someone.

I felt a slight clench in my heart, it was like a certain layer had been lifted and I felt a lot happier, when had I become so noble to say something like that? It was true though, I wanted to make sure everyone was safe, that they didn't have any risks to worry about. I would feel happier then. So I'm sticking with the thought.

With a sigh, I rested back down falling to my bed with a thud. With so much going on, I began to wonder if any of us would be able to settle down eventually, it seems like War never ends. Always fighting, Raven, Chung, and Rena has been in war the longest out of any of us, it must be hard for them, Chung has a odd sense of humor…kind of serious and humorous at the same time, a tie with sarcasm and not really caring for death all to much, it seems even the long disappearance of his father, and death of the many troops back in Hamel, he's so young, about the same age as me. Rena has been in war for so long…for years on end. Yet she keeps a happy cheery façade…I'm sure under that. She's pretty hollow. Death doesn't seem to phase her, blood, or the evil of creatures. Raven probably has had the most morbid touch of War, losing his fiancé and comrades to it. Having his arm lost and then a Nasod arm put in its place by force, causing him to lose his sanity partially…But the fact that he still has his humanity is the worst of it all. He knows he's losing it and it hurts him.

_War….War never changes…Does it? _

"…!" I stared in amazement as I took in the appearance of the person standing in front of me.

…_Reiko-chan?! Is this really her? _

Reiko stood before me in a totally new form, it was shocking, Reiko's hair had grown a bit long, it was pinned up by a bow into a short ponytail, it only reached down to where her neck started, it still retained it natural waves and curls, still the hot pink color as before, her eyes were still wide, but they held more depth, had more emotion than you would usually see in here, she seemed more social just by looking at her. Her hair covered her right eye, Reiko was wearing a blouse like dress but it still looked suited for battle as well, it puffed just a bit at the shoulders, and she had a large black bow at the collar, the top portion was a dark pink color, as it went down, the color changes around her waist, changing to black for the majority, but still having some designs of white and pink in certain spots, she was wearing black knee socks, they came all the way to her thighs, She completed the look with pink and black high-tops, obviously for easier running. She had holsters on her legs for pistols, the large sniper rifle was still on her back and I could see the headset and microphone for long distance fights.

She beamed happily at me; she waved at me and put one hand on her hip as she looked around the camp area. "Nice day today, you know, considering." She let out a bitter like laugh. She stretched her arms casually, I walked up to her and raised an eyebrow, she just grinned cheekily and I decided against asking what happened. I heard the slight howling and I thought some animal was nearby, me being the paranoid being I am, I quickly took a fighting stance. But it quickly faltered when I was knocked over, I only saw the brief flash of a furry white before I collapsed to the ground, I felt weight on my upper body, looking up I saw the happy face of a Wolf, it looked like an Arctic Wolf staring at it. Confused I sat up and he just panted happily at me. I smiled softly patting its head.

Reiko came up behind the large wolf and moved it aside so I could get up, "Sorry about that Miharu, this is a wolf I found, I helped it out, and it's with me now. His name is Aito." I blinked but nodded; I scratched his ear softly and smiled. "Nice to meet you Aito."

I stood up and waved Reiko off, she played with Aito and I could hear his happy howling in the distance, I walked further off to find Rena and the others in a tent healing up, it was so many of us now, I looked around the room, my eyes passed by Elsword's leaning figure against the staffing pole of the tent, he had his arms crossed and head down, he seemed to be asleep actually, but that was proven wrong, as I stared at him a second longer than I should of, his eyes opened and he caught my gaze instantly, he flashed me a alluring grin and he walked towards me, I could feel his aura, it was absolutely threatening and overpowering. I don't know if it was me but I surely could feel it. I looked away for any sign of a possible rescue, but everyone else was occupied with healing one another. Elsword knew what he was doing when it came to sneaking things.

He had came extremely close to me and his height was definitely causing the uneasiness in me to rise to another level, he leaned down, his arms was in his pockets, he grinned at me like a cat. My heart beat was becoming ecstatic. I couldn't stand being under his gaze for much longer; I felt that my legs may give out under me. He leaned close enough to where I could feel his breath on my ear.

"Elsword! Can you come here for a second! I need your help tending to Raven!" Rena's voice chimed in my ears and it was like a shining beacon of rescue. I stepped back while Elsword was distracted, that was my chance to get away from him, the pressurizing feel of him was absolutely lethal, but at the same time I wanted it too. The way of a heart, it's something that I guess no one would understand.

"Raven stop squirming!" Rena was pushing her hand down on his Nasod arm, Raven constantly was moving around, flailing slightly like a bad child. It was quite an amusing sight to see. He didn't really look like he was in pain either, just faking it to make Rena angry, was this Raven's way of playing around? It's quite amusing to watch. Elsword let out a heavy sigh and walked over to the two, he roughly placed his hands down on Raven's shoulder causing a reaction of pain out of Raven. Elsword leaned down and said something to Raven but I couldn't tell from where I was standing. I decided to walk out and leave while I still had the chance to.

Looking at the battle hazed horizon I wondered how the soldiers were doing at the Tower…I couldn't help but hope for their return. We didn't need anymore humans losing their lives to these demons…

* * *

**_Not this chapter, but during the next I will post my responses to Guest Viewers in the follow-up chapter, due to the fact I can't respond to you normally. I hoped you enjoyed. _**


End file.
